¡Ayúdame!
by Wordenwood
Summary: Tras una serie de eventos desafortunados la relación de Hermione y Viktor termina bruscamente. Esto deja a la castaña desamparada y en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Harry, el cual se ofrece a ayudarla una vez más sin saber que lo harán mutuamente.
1. Viuda de Krum

Hola! este es mi primer fan fic así que espero que les guste y me dejen reviews con todo lo necesario: recomendaciones, notas, correcciones, preguntas y si me regalas un fan art de este fic estaré encantado , quiero que sepan que soy 100 H&HR 4EVER AND EVER.

**NOTA 1:** Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a **JKR** y a la** WB** si me perteneciera no estaría aquí escribiendo un fic si no el final de como Harry y Hermione se casan y después de eso viajando por todo el mundo xD.

**NOTA 2:** Este fic es apto para todo público, así que lo puedes leer sea la edad que tengas, pero que entiendas de Harry Potter, si por alguna razón cambio de opinion y le pongo algo no apto les avisaré!

TAN TAN TAN TAAAN…..

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**

por JD Wordenwood

**Capítulo 1: Viuda de Krum**

Era una tarde gris y lluviosa en la zona residencial más importante de toda Bulgaria, Lime Wire 3 era la gran mansión de la familia Krum, actualmente integrada por el multimillonario Víktor Krum y Hermione Granger de Krum, su desgraciada esposa.

¡Hermione! Estamos tres años casados y todavía no puedes amarme como me lo merezco- exclamó Víctor caminando de lado a lado

Por favor Víktor entiendeme, no me puedo entregar a ti ni a nadie hasta que no este segura de lo que siento

Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¡Porqué! – gritó - ¿fue por el dinero? ¿por las propiedades?

¡Porque estaba huyendo! ¡Viktor! Yo misma te dije ¡estaba huyendo de Harry!- sollozó Hermione con una lágrima en su mejilla

¿Todavía sientes algo por él? Hermione dime sinceramente ¿todavía sientes algo por él?

¡Sí! Lo amé, lo amo y lo amaré hasta mi último suspiro – Hermione rompió en llantos y se hecho en su amplia cama de caoba fina.

Krum cerró la puerta de la habitación de madera blanca con detalles en pan de oro y bajó las largas escaleras de mármol griego

¿Señor? Le puedo ayudar en algo – preguntó el mayordomo

No gracias Felloship esta noche no vendré, prepárame mi escoba de viaje por favor

Esta bien señor ¿también un carruaje para la señora Krum?

No, y que no salga hasta que yo regrese

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione se levantó, seguía con la ropa de la noche anterior una conjunto crema pero por razones obvias arrugado. Al ver por la ventana la señora de Krum vio cientos de reporteros bajo el patio de entrada tratando de abrir las rejas para entrar en la colina donde se alzaba la gran mansión de los Krum.

"Mejor iré a bañarme y cambiarme, Viktor debe de estar anunciando nuestro divorcio" - pensó Hermione

Hemione se vió al espejo, estaba vestida con un traje negro, con falda y saco respectivamente y una estola de piel blanca muy delgada. Ella bajó al comedor y vió a toda la servidumbre vestida enteramente de negro, también entre las dos escaleras (izquierda y derecha) siempre estaba tallado en mármol el escudo de la familia Krum, pero ahora cubriéndolo estaba una manta negra aterciopelada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Felloship? –preguntó Hermione

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido señora, mis más sinceras condolencias- respondió este

- ¿Qué ha pasado Felloship?-reiteró Hermione

Sin decir nada una mucama le entregó "Ye Progthefe Lu Boülgâgìa" y la señora de Krum leyó el la primera plana

"**VIKTOR KRUM QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE"**

"Ayer aproximadamente a las 11.38 de la noche la astro estrella del Quidditch Viktor Krum se estrelló con un transporte muggle aéreo llamado "avión", Krum se estrelló contra una "turbina" (búsquese en "Elementos Muggles Tomo 8), no se ha hallado el cuerpo entero, pero si unos desagradables trozos de carne humana con sus rasgos físicos, su escoba fue salvada ya que el viento la desvió, y actualmente está en manos del Ministerio de Magia de nuestro país examinando la muerte del que fue el mejor jugador de Quidditch y que culminaría su carrera como jugador en el equipo nacional dentro de dos meses para unirse con el equipo Continental incrementando millones de galeones en su cuenta bancaria. Le deseamos nuestras más sinceras condolencias a su esposa Hermione Jane Granger de Krum"

Hermione en estado de shock instantáneo dejó caer el diario tirando así la taza de porcelana fina al piso. Sin decir una palabra Hermione subió a su cuarto

_( N.A: Como se puede ver los esposos dormían en diferentes cuartos)_ se sentó en su sofá y meditó, derramando varias lágrimas en la foto de ella y su difunto esposo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La lluvia acechaba la colina de Lime Wire 3 la castaña de ojos ambar estaba vestida completamente de negro con una capa larga de terciopelo también negra.

Ella bajaba lentamente, detrás de ella iban los hermanos de Krum y algunos de sus familiares, amigos y socios, había solo una cámara exclusiva del "Ye Progthefe Lu Boülgâgìa" tomando algunas fotos clave, ese día se realizaron los insumos a los restos del pobre Viktor que estaban incinerados en una pequeña caja de madera tallada con el escudo de la familia Krum diciendo su nombre.

La pequeña caja sería llevada al cementerio privado de la familia Krum al sur de Bulgaria.

Al terminar la oración y cuando la carroza funeraria se fue, la castaña accedió a una conferencia de prensa, después de unos arreglos en su aspecto, la servidumbre había preparado una pequeña mesa que ocupaba el espacio de la puerta principal.

Las dos trompetas fúnebres de la familia Krum a cada lado de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal de la mansión sonaron y se abrieron las tres puertas, la de robre, la de bronce y la de cristal y mientras esto sucedía una grave voz dijo:

Presentando a la señora Hermione Jane Granger Viuda de Krum.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me manden reviews , me comprometo a seguir escribiendo, entiendo que este capítulo esté un poco aburrido ya que es como la introducción de la historia pero les prometo que los demás les encantará.  
Si me quedo el capitulo muy corto por favor díganmelo!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SPOILERS**

¡Hermione! – exclamó la voz del supremo salvador del mundo mágico

El la abrazó, y ella también y se quedaron así un par de minutos, mientras a la castaña le comenzaban a reaparecer las mariposas en el estómago que no había sentido hace tres años, tras dejarlo para tener una nueva vida en Bulgaria huyendo de las confusas decisiones del ojiverde .

No sabes como te he extrañado –le dijo- el moreno besandola en la mejilla repetitivas veces

Las hormonas de ambos volvieron a funcionar, queriendo besarse uno al otro…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIRA MÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO de ¡AYUDAME! dentro de una semana a más tardar**


	2. ¡Harry!

Hola! Se que no ha habido mucha gente que lea mi fic… creo que solo una persona pero espero que con este segundo capitulo las cosas cambien… porque si no me sentiré un pésimo escritor si ánimos …Sniff….sniff

**NOTA 1:** Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a **JKR** y a la** WB** .

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**

por JD Wordenwood

**Capítulo 2: ¡Harry!**

Los flashes y las cámaras mágicas revoloteaban por los ojos de la castaña muy confundida el abogado de la familia Krum la condujo hasta una silla en la pequeña mesa que había preparado la servidumbre de la mansión.

Bienvenidos todos- exclamó Hermione produciendo un cese de voces y flashes- este es un día muy difícil para mi y la familia de mi difunto esposo Viktor, atenderé personalemente a sus preguntas hasta las 6.00 pm , pero solo les pido que por favor me entiendan y que sea en orden.

Larry Spencehor de el Profeta Reino Unido- dirigiéndose a la ambarina- Señora de Krum ¿Conoce las circunstancias por las que su esposo se fue tan tarde esa noche?

Las desconozco- mintió Hermione- me dijo que debía viajar urgentemente a atender unos asuntos que no me los expresó.

Gargaria Laurrozki de el Profeta MMU, ¿usted seguirá firmando con sus 20 años de edad como "Hermione Granger Vda. de Krum"?

Tras mucho meditar he decidido que no- se mordió los labios inferiores- a mis 20 años de edad tengo más que una vida por delante y no firmaré con ese tipo de títulos.

¿Tendrá más vida amorosa, es decir iniciará una nueva relación con pasadas parejas como…..-meditó la reportera- Harry Potter?

Ehh…!Ahora tengo que pensar en el presente y dentro de una semana en el futuro, ayer se murió Viktor y ya me preguntan sobre esto!- respondió indignada pero pensativa…"Harry…Harry…ahora no hay nada que nos impida volver"

Shannon Gutipeg revista "Galeonarios NOW!" srt. Granger ¿Cuándo verá la jugosa herencia de su difunto marido,¿se irá de Bulgaria,¿Qué hará con la herencia?

Mañana tendré que ir al abogado a ver mi situación económica actualmente y pronto decidiré que pasará con MI –enfatizando esa palabra – vida…

Eso es todo- dijo el abogado- dentro de una semana, este viernes se llevará a cabo la segunda e última conferencia de prensa.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La noche estaba fría, esos últimos días de Noviembre en Bulgaria estaba nevando, granizando y lloviendo muchas poblaciones habían tenido que evacuar, los vuelos muggles se cancelaban, los vuelos en escoba hacia Bulgaria estaban prohibidos por el clima.

"Nunca debí estar aquí, nunca debí pisar este país, nunca, nunca"- pensaba la castaña apoyada en su escritorio de caoba con bordes de pan de oro. Su biblioteca privada era toda una torre de vidrio moderno, solo que cubierta con miles y miles de estantes de libros todos leídos por la ambarina, ella se refugiaba ahí la mayoría de los tres años casada con Viktor, nunca lo había dejado entrar por una razón, la biblioteca decorada únicamente por los estantes de madera tallada y tres chimeneas y una puerta doble también de madera y tallados, algunos que otros marcos con muchísimas fotos de Harry, algunas con Ron y un con los Weasley.

Ella no había visto a Harry en tres años, no lo había visto desde que derrotó a Voldembort…

**FLASHBACK**

-Avada Kedavra! – gritó Lord Voldemort

-Avada Kedavra! - gritó el niño que vivió

Los dos rayos verdes se juntaron y lucharon entre ellos unos minutos, Harry estaba agarrando su varita pero de pronto comenzó a retroceder y flaquear.

Harry!- exclamó Hemione – corriendo hacia el chico y ayudándolo a sostener su varita, ella sentía junto a Harry un ardor en la cara terrible como si se la fueran a desfigurar quemándosela.

Finalmente Harry pensó en una vida próxima con Hermione, tendrían hijos se casarían, una linda casa a las afueras de Londres ella sería trabajadora en el ministerio como Presidenta de el Depto de Misterios y el de aurores, todo sería genial.

Harry sonrió y finalmente Voldemort retrocedió y el rayo verde de el ojiverde venció dando fin a la vida del que no debe ser nombrado.

Al caer el al centro de todos sus mortífagos Hermione y Harry se desmayaron besándose…

**FIN del** **FLASHBACK**

Hermione se había quedado dormida arriba de sus grandes libros, apuntes, pergaminos y papiros egipcios. _(N.A:Egipto era la cultura favorita de Hermy según yo :P) _Su cabello de nuevo como cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, solo que esta vez amarrado por una pluma que tenía las iniciales de H.P & H.G entre un corazón inscritas con tinta mágica en la fina pluma de lechuza que había comprado Harry cuando estos tenían 17 años.

zzZZzzzZZZzzzz – roncaba la ambarina como no lo había hecho desde la noche antes de los EXTASIS y TIMOS

--------------OoOoO--------------

Un carruaje negro se acercaba a la mansión Krum de el bajo un apuesto y musculoso joven con una gran capa negra aterciopelada debajo de ella una túnica negra y debajo de esta una chompa verde oscura hasta el cuello con un pantalón del mismo color solo que más claro. Tenía un pelo azabache completamente desordenado y unos ojos verdes impenetrables.

El mayordomo atendió la puerta principal y se encontró con el salvador del mundo mágico y su mayordomo con las maletas en mano. Este hizo una reverencia hacia el joven Potter, recibió las maletas del otro y este otro se fue.

¿Joven Potter? ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo un sorprendido mayordomo

He venido a ver a mi mejor amiga en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella dijo el ojiverde con una expresión de dolor en los ojos verdes.

Esta en la biblioteca- ¿desea verla ahora mientras llevo sus pertenecías al cuarto de huéspedes?

Esta bien- se dirigió hacia la biblioteca conducido por una mucama- trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

Tiene contraseña –susurro la mucama

Oh, bueno valla, valla – susurró también Harry – "mmm, cual podrá ser la contraseña… tal vez…"

Yo amo a Viktor Krum- dijo Harry avergonzado por decir eso-

De pronto la mitad del borde tallado de la puerta doble cambió de color a dorado

El ojiverde volvió a girar la perilla pero no se abrió " falta algo" se dijo para sus adentros

Ron Weasley- no sucedió nada-."…." –Harry Potter

La otra mitad del borde tallado de la puerta cambió de color a dorado y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Harry entró y las puertas se cerraron – sorprendido por la contraseña se dijo – " no Harry, no tienes posibilidades, Hermione esta viuda y de luto pero….si……¡NO!"

La habitación tenía una ambiente caliente y agradable si no estabas con una capa fina negra aterciopelada, túnica extra abrigada, una chompa hasta el cuello y una camisa manga larga.

Harry vio la inmensidad de la biblioteca y sonrió… "Aquí se debió haber entredinido Herm en todos estos años"

Se sacó la capa y la túnica y las dejó en un cheslón _(N.A: Sillón usado por los psiquiatras o psicólogos para que el paciente se eche y le cuente sus problemas)_

Harry caminó alrededor de la biblioteca viendo las fotos (….) y después la encontó ahí estaba dormida en los libros como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry sacó las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió hacia su Hermione " ¿mi Hermione…¡No!...tiene que serlo…¡No está viuda!... pero te ama…¡No amaba a Viktor!...eso es lo que tu crees"

Harry samaqueó su cabeza para despejar esos inquietantes pensamientos y se sentó al frente de Hermione, pero se volvió a parar.

El ojiverde recogió el pelo de la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Viktor? ¿Como has entrado Viktor? –decía la castaña estirándose con los ojos cerrados

Hermione- susurró Harry – sus ojos verdes brillaron al volver a verla estaba bellisima asi tan natural " eso me imagine cuando derroté a Voldembort, despertar en las mañanas contigo" –pensó

¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry!- la castaña se paró y lo abrazó unos largos minutos parados mientras ella le besaba la mejilla y su cicatriz.

Se separaron

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione lo guió de la mano hasta la salita de su biblioteca

¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Harry

Bien, supongo, estoy un poco aturdida , confusa no se que noy a hacer Harry -ella le contó la historia de la discusión con Viktor omitiendo algunos detalles que dejaban en claro que no se había entregado a el por Harry- ¡Ayúdame!..Harry ¡Ayúdame! necesito volver a la realidad, necesito ser la de antes, no esta frívola y cuadriculada que soy ahora

Te ayudaré Hermy, te ayudaré primero tienes que descansar, después ver lo de la herencia, después verás si te vas o no, yo te ayudaré no te preocupes- Harry intensificó el abrazo mientras a Hermione se le caian las lágrimas a montones en su hombro.

¿ Lo amabas mucho no?

No

¿Qué entonces porque….? – la ambarina le puso el dedo en los labios de Harry

Hablaremos de eso después

Bueno…- vaciló- ¿vamos a dormir?

Si vamos a dormir, espero que Sheyla no te halla ubicado en el cuarto de huéspedes, está muy lejos le diré que te acomode en el cuarto delante del mio.

No me digas que dormiré en el cuarto de Viktor ¿o sí? _(N.A: Herm ya le habia contado a Harry que no dormían en cuartos juntos)_

No, no dormirás en su cuarto, si no en el que iba a ser el del bebé

Viktor quería un bebé, pero yo no en ese momento y ahora, yo ubiera…ehh querido tener una relación más larga con otra persona- suspiró Hermione

Hemione, ya no suspires más, duerme y relajate, mañana hablaremos de todo eso y te acompañaré al abogado a las 6.00 como habías quedado.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

Salió en todos los diarios del mundo…-vaciló Harry

Ambos entraron en sus puertas de en frente y durmieron muy bien sabiendo que el otro estaba a unos cuantos metros por cualquier cosa.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry se desnudó, se puso unos boxers y se metió a la cama , era una cama con base de mármol era de tamaño mediando, pero Harry entraba ahí, su metro 89 entraba en la cama por lo que procuró que medía dos metros. La habitación estaba decorada con un papel de decorado miel y tenía unas hojas como estampado, tenía unos muebles, un escritorio, un closet y su baño privado.

Harry dejó las gafas en la mesita de luz y durmió solo mitad de la noche pensando en que haría para no ir donde Hermione y besarla hasta la eternidad.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Esa mañana de el penúltimo día de noviembre, estaba despejada, toda llena de nieve pero misteriosamente con un gran sol que alumbraba los campos nevados de alrededor de la mansión Krum….

Harry se levantó con un cálido beso en la frente- el ojiverde estaba tapado hasta el cuello por lo tanto no se le veía su semidesnudez y no provocaba la sonrojadez de la castaña

Se puso sus gafas y vió a Hermione en bata, se veía realemente preciosa tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás y mas ordenado que la otra noche.

La frazadas se le bajaron hasta la cintura y Hermione pudo ver a Harry completamente destapado y se dijo para si misma "ha mejorado esta… esta… muy…pero muy…!."

Con una sonrisa para sus adentros le entrego una bandeja con dos basos de leche y galletas, unas tostadas y todo para untar para 2, tomaron tranquilamente desayuno en el cuarto después que Harry se puso su bata blanca cuando salió en únicamente boxers, Hermione se acaloró y sonrojó demasiado, provocando una atracción no solo mental si no física

Está delicioso – agradeció Harry cuando termino- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

Muchas gracias, bueno hoy tenemos que ir al abogado y que me ayudes a decidr mi vida como me lo prometiste ayer, gracias a ti dormí más tranquila

El ojiverde sonrió con dulzura y le agarró las manos a la castaña y le dijo:  
Cuéntame lo que me tengas que contar Hermione, yo no te reprocharé nada, pero cuéntamelo, así te podré ayudar

Esta bien, Harry, cuando te pedí tiempo para pensarlo tu comensaste a salir con la …… de Chang, y al finalizar Hogwarts me decidí que era mejor probar una relación con Viktor mientras tu te decidieras con Cho, así que cuando cumpliste un año con ella Viktor me ofecio matrimonio y acepte para huir de ti y de ella.

Pero Hermione, te expliqué que solo eramos amigos

¡No! ¡no eran solo amigos! ¡yo la vi besandote! ¡siempre decía : "harry me tiene agobiada me quiere tanto" y me hervia la sangre osea que todo esto es tu culpa!

No Hermione, tienes razón cada uno ha hecho de su vida lo que ha querido y hemos decidido cada uno su vida, así que nada de hecharle la culpa a los otros

Me voy a bañar y nos vamos

¿ A donde?

Al abogado

Tan temprano – exclamó Hermione

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que arreglate, que también me acompañarás a la central de la MMU en Bulgaria tengo algunas cosas que hacer

Esta bien , me arreglaré ¿Qué me pongo? ¿algo negro? ¿una pañoleta o algo así?

Lo que tu quieras Herm, siempre te sento, te sienta y te sentirá bien- le sonrió Harry-.

Por unos momentos los ojos de él y de ella se miraron fijamente, ella se perdió en el mar verde del chico y el en el ámbar de ella, se acercaron, ella sentía su frangancia varonil, el su perfume encantador que lo hacía excitarse _( NA: en el buen uso de la palabra, cuando se de otra cosa lo verán en una situación apropiada)_ sus labios estubieron a 5cm…4…3…2…1 y chocaron con un tímido pero delicioso beso en la boca, Harry retiró su mano de la espalda de Hermione y ella de la musculosa espalda del chico.

Separándose Hermione……

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Soy malo, como ustedes lo fueron por no dejarme Reviews muajajaja, el siguiente capítulo estará tal vez el Domingo o el Lunes nadie lo sabe…! Pero porfavor dejen REVIEWS es mi primer fic y necesito saber de un experto como va…!

Miren que este cap ya lo hice un poco mas largo espero que a su gusto!

_**GRACIAS…**_

**FranGilraen:** Muchas gracias Fran por tus recomendaciones espero que veas que en este cap. las tomé en cuenta y ya estoy leyendo poco a poco tus historias que están también geniales

POR FAVOR REVIEWS! No sean malos necesito REVIEWS pásenle la voz a sus amigos/as sobre mi fic que necesita ser leído !


	3. Faltó Una

Hola! a todos bueno, primero como buen fanático de HP, me disculpo públicamente por haber cometido el **HORROR** de haber escrito **VOLDEMBORT** cuando es **VOLDEMORT**, pero mi corrector de Word me lo cambió y no me di cuenta .  
Muchas gracias por el aumento de RR que he tenido… espero que sigan leyendo.  
Acuérdense cualquier detalle conténtenmelo por RR!

**NOTA :** Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a **JKR** y a la** WB**.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 3: Faltó una…**

Separándose Hermione caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, la cerro cuidadosamente y se encerró en su cuarto al frente del cuarto de Harry.

-"¿Qué he hecho? pensó la ambarina - ¿Qué me ha hecho? No esto es imposible Hermione Jane Granger ese beso… corrección dijo una vocecilla más profunda ese delicioso beso solo fue por…? ¡Nostalgia! ¡sí! Nostalgia... Ese delicioso beso que Harry me dio fue por nostalgia y no se volverá a repetir."

-oOo-

Al separarse Hermione, el ojiverde se sentó en su cama embiragado con un delicioso sabor en sus labios y todavía con un aroma especial un poco aturdido por la rapidez en que los pensamientos se efectuaban "Me sigue queriendo, siempre me ha recordado, pero ¿Por qué esa frialdad al final?... seguro que solo lo hizo para recordarme una ves más lo que se siente ¡NO! No me haré más ilusiones después del desastre con Cho y con ella ¡no!

--------------OoOoO--------------

Se bañaron y cambiaron simultáneamente.  
Harry desempaco con un simple movimiento de varita todas sus pertenencias en el amplio cuarto, mientras Hermione hacía todo lo contrario, guardaba todo en baúles para irse lo más pronto posible de Bulgaria.

Veamos- decía la castaña- baúl 1 y 2: ropa, baúl 3: otras pertenencias,  
baúl 4 ,5 y 6: libros- mientras apuntaba en un pergamino todo lo que estaba guardando, su dormitorio estaba casi vacío a no ser por 6 baúles levitando sobre su cabeza.

Toc, Toc – sonaba la puerta de madera de pino , tallada y barnizada

Pasa Harry!

Wow, veo que ya te estas proyectando al futuro Hermy- decía el ojiverde mientras se ponía unos guantes- nunca imaginé que en Bulgaria hiciera este frío.

Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba pero así es. Sí aquí esta toda mi vida en proceso de organización ¿vamos al abogado? Tengo que aclarar mi vida lo más pronto posible, quiero volver a Inglaterra

Me parece una sabia decisión, no esperemos más también tengo que ir a la sede central de el MMU de Bulgaria – dijo Harry saliendo apresuradamente

Harry!

¿Si?- se volvió al cuarto

Sobre lo que pasó esta mañana, creo que fue…

No te preocupes solo fue un simple rose de labios- sintió un disgusto

Ahh – se decepcionó Hermione

--------------OoOoO--------------

Un Mercedes de último modelo los estuvo esperando en la puerta de la mansión. Harry como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Hermione y al final se subió el.  
Partieron, el viaje al ministerio fue alrededor de una media hora, estuvieron en silencio en ese silencio la castaña se preguntaba "Mucho he comentado de mi vida… pero la de él ni una palabra … después de esto le preguntaré"

Mientras se acercaban al ministerio Hermione se sentía más nerviosa, y si Viktor la había dejado en la calle, tal vez se había gastado todo o talvez era multimillonariamente rica…"Siempre tienes que pensar en **todas las posibilidades** Hermione Granger!" se resondraba la chica.

Hemos llegado –anunció Harry bajándose del Mercedes seguido por Hermione, el chofer siguió de largo para apartar el auto. ¿Este es el ministerio de Bulgaria?

- Ni idea, nunca acompañé a Viktor, siempre me quedaba en casa excepto cuando fui a acompañarlo a Egipto en un partido de Quidditch, mientras el jugaba yo me fui a las pirámides- sonrió ella

¿Te aburrías con el?

Muchísimo, pero siempre quiso tenerme entretenida, siempre hacía fiestas en la mansión , me llevaba de compras, pero tu sabes eso es lo que más me aburre a mi, por eso siempre estaba en mi biblioteca, estos tres años he aumentado muchísimo más mis conocimientos….

--------------OoOoO--------------

Llegaron hacia un gran edificio abandonado, cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con una recepción con ancha con trece chimeneas, al centro una mesa de mármol y dentro de esta estaban cuatro personas atendiendo llamadas entre otras cosas, al costado de las chimeneas se hallaban puertas, toda la gran recepción estaba enchapada en madera, con un piso de mármol un poco gastado habían dos aurores de seguridad al costado de cada ascensor y arriba de la mesa circular de mármol una gran lámpara de cristal con la forma de una varita que irradiaba luz a la gran recepción, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y marcos que no combinaban con la madera a Harry y Hermione les pareció un lugar muy recargado.

- Señor Potter! – exclamó un mago bajo, rechoncho y con demasiado acné en la cara para tener unos 36 años.

- Buenas días la señora y yo tenemos cita de urgencia con el ministro búlgaro

- Desean hablar de frente con el ministro o pasará al lado de la MMU

- Deseamos hablar con el ministro – dijo Hermione con tono determinante

- Esta bien – el señor rechoncho que tenía nombre de Sniff (en su placa de identificación) los guió por la recepción hasta uno de los ascensores, de ahí llegaron a una oficina habían tres secretarias, cada una en su mesa correspondientes, todas muy ocupadas, Mr.Sniff los llevó de frente a la oficina del ministro.

- Los dejo, simplemente toquen la puerta tres veces y sabrá que son importantes

- TOC, TOC, TOC- la puerta doble se abrió dejándolos entrar en una cálida oficina estaba toda llena de cachivaches, colorinches, mantas horribles en los muebles, montones de copas de diferentes clases de bebidas mágicas entre otras cosas.  
Un gran gran gran sillón de cuero estaba volteado, volteándose así para mirar a Harry y Hermione horrorizados por el gusto de los búlgaros y el tamaño de estos.

- ¡Señorr Potter! ¡Señorra Grrangerr! – el inmensamente gordo ministro búlgaro y representante oficial de Bulgaria en la MMU se levanto con mucha en serio mucha dificultad de su gran gran gran sillón de cuero haciendo una mínima reverencia dado su estado físico a los presentes.

- Karinkelflov, por favor venimos a que nos revelen el testamento de Viktor Krum

- Lo suponía, señor Potter- así que aquí esta- dijo mostrando un sobre con dos sellos en los cuales se lograban leer "MMU BULGARIA" y "TOP SECRET"

- ¿Desea que comience con la lectura señora Granger? –preguntó este

- S-Sí , por favor lo más breve posible

- Supongo que habrás pensado en todas las posibilidades ¿no? – le susuró Harry dirigiéndole usa sonrisa dulce y tomando su mano para darle apoyo y en segundas intenciones algo más.

-Bueno comenzaré, ejem, ejem, ejem – aclaró su voz el ministro.

Testamento Nº 16162561562644

Yo Viktor Krum, en toda posesión de mis facultades he elaborado el presente testamento en compañía de mis abogados personales, profesionales y delegados por el Ministerio de Magia de Bulgaria.  
Todas mis propiedades, cuentas bancarias, dinero entre otras cosas serán para…

A Hermione le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior mientras le agarró más fuerte la mano de Harry, su mano comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente, Harry notaba el nerviosismo de la chica.

Hermione Jane Granger, siempre y cuando cumpla las siguientes dos cláusulas fundamentales:

Esté embarazada de Viktor Krum y esto sea demostrado  
2. Su residencia durante por lo menos 2 años más sea Bulgaria

Si no todas mis poseciones pasarán a manos de Karla Krum , mi hermana que se encargará de darle 1550 galeones a Hermione Granger

Firmado

Viktor Krum y Abogados

Hermione se puso pálida, más que cuando Malfoy falsificó su examen poniéndole una T de TROLL.

Eso es todo, tengo que atender reuniones urgentes

Si… si

¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?

Vamos dijo recogiendo su cartera

En el ascensor Hermione se desmayo, Harry la cargó y se transportaron al hospital para magos búlgaros, poco después apareció en la cama de Harry acostada con el sentando en el sillón del costado leyendo y pensando que haría para ayudar a su pobre amiga.

¿Harry?

¿Si Hermione?

No pensé en todas las posibilidades, me faltó una…

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Hola , bueno estoy más alegre porque hay más gente que está leyendo este fic, que si me interesa mucho en escibir, tengo grandiosas ideas para el futuro y les puedo adelantar el nombre del próximo capítulo: "¡Ayúdame Harry!" y también les quiero adelantar que mi cabeza de mago esta trabajando para un nuevo fic si es que este sale bien claro y les gusta mi forma de escribir y me dejan RR les adelantaré que el nuevo que escriba será un fic donde se junten las emociones de nuestra pareja favorita en el terror de la castaña será muy interesante pero el último o penúltimo capítulo será T :p

_**GRACIAS…**_

**KryPotter: **Muchas gracias por tu RR, yo también he leido muchos de los tuyos y hasta puedes ver que hay uno tuyo en mis favoritos

**Leremychan: **¡Que bien que también eres H&HR, estoy haciendo una comunidad de ellos y necesito ayuda a los que les interese localícenme!

**FranGilraen:** Muchas gracias, ya arreglé lo que me dijiste!

POR FAVOR REVIEWS! No sean malos necesito REVIEWS pásenle la voz a sus amigos/as sobre mi fic que necesita ser leído!


	4. ¡Ayúdame Harry!

Bueno el capítulo anterior se llamó " Faltó una..." porque Hermione pensó que de todas formas se hiba a quedar con gran parte de la fortuna paraasegurar su futuro, pero no se percató de las clausulas testamentarias.

Les contaré lo que es la MMU:  
(© Wordenwood Fanfics) MUNDO MÁGICO UNIFICADO es la organización mundial de los magos y cada país está representado por su ministro, Harry es el Presidente de Aurores de la MMU por lo tanto es más rico que antes pero ya verán más cosas en el próximo capítulo.

**NOTA :** Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a **JKR** y a la** WB**.  
Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 4: ¡Ayúdame Harry!**

El día estaba soleado a pesar de la nieve, los pinos bulgarenses estaban completamente inclinados por la nieve los que se los hacía ver un poco, bueno demasiado tontos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Me faltó esa posibilidad- dijo Hermione, una lágrima se le caía por su bello rostro- murió por mi egoísmo.¡ Ayudame Harry!

No te culpes – respondió Harry abrazándola – no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Viktor.

Hermione le contó todo lo que pasó esa noche y porque ella había sido tan "egoísta" y de cómo esta se había casado con él para olvidar a Harry. Este no le preguntó nada acerca de ellos y le aconsejó que lo mejor era volver a Inglaterra con sus familiares y amigos.

¿En serio puedo vivir en tu casa? – preguntó la ambarina sonriente después de llorar en abrazada de su amigo.

Si, será como antes, te ayudaré a que consigas un trabajo y seas tan feliz como te lo mereces y no recuerdes que no te pertenece nada, porque todo lo mío es tuyo _"hasta mi corazón"_

Entonces será como una "fugada", nos escaparemos a Inglaterra sin dar la conferencia de prensa ni declaraciones ni papeleos.

Sí mientras más rápido lleguemos a casa mejor, pero mientras compras los pasajes muggles iré mandando una lechuza para no ir a la oficina en esta semana y atenderte.

El ojiverde se paró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña sumida en sus pensamientos esta pensaba _"Viviré con Harry! Con Harry! Con mi verdadero amor"_

4 días después ellos ya estaban aterrizando en Londres, pero se demoraron por unos inconvenientes así que el día siguiente…

Llegaron a la exclusiva zona Londinense de Noting Hill, la cual era atravesada por un precioso y singular riachuelo.

¿Cuál es tu casa? – preguntó la castaña quedándose maravillada por la amplitud de las zonas, la belleza de las casas y sus separaciones.

Esa- señaló Harry con el dedo desde su Porshe

La casa tenía dos pisos, se hallaba justo al frente del riachuelo con parte propia de él, era de roca con toques de mármol, tenía dos tejados ( N/A: para ver el dibujo contáctenme) una parte de la casa sobresalía y para llegar al porche habían varios bloques de mármol entre la hierba, detrás de la casa se divisaba un bellísimo árbol con flores amarillas, las favoritas de Hermione y para su sorpresa también vio un columpio.

Harry cargó los baúles de Hermione hasta su habitación.

Esta será tu habitación- le dijo era una habitación muy bonita y moderna tenía un escritorio propio con elementos tanto muggles como mágicos, la decoración era moderna a base de blanco con una cortina del mismo color si la abrías se veía una maravillosa vista el gran árbol y detrás el riachuelo.

Esta preciosa- encantada la castaña se sentó en su cama- bueno "¡Ordenium!" todos los baúles se abrieron y las pertenencias de Hermione se ordenaron como esta lo estaba pensando.

Me alegro que te guste ven que te voy a enseñar la casa- Harry la agarró de la cintura y la condujo hacia su cuarto.

Este es mi cuarto- el cuarto de Harry estaba decorado en tonos verdes y también modernamente había un amplio closet y un hueco cerrado como una tampilla hacia al sótano.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la ambarina

La esclare que conduce a mi escritorio

Ellos bajaron, el escritorio de Harry estaba forrado en madera se veía el patio delantero de su casa, y había una escalera también de madera en forma de caracol te tengo que enseñar el patio.

Pasaron por la acogedora y bella sala, decorada al igual que el cuarto de Harry con tonalidades verdes al igual que sus ojos y tenía muchas fotos y recuerdos en el marco principal de la chimenea habían dos marcos grandes de fotos primero el de Harry bebé, su padre, y su madre y el de abajo él, Ron y Hermione.

Wow, ¿esta era la casa de tus sueños?

Sí, la compré cuando salimos de Hogwarts, pero recién me mude hace un año y medio cuando rompí con Cho.

¿Estuviste con Chang? – dijo Hermione pronunciando ese nombre asqueantemente.

Sí, desde que te fuiste hasta hace un año y medio- respondió el ojiverde ofreciéndole una bolsa de M&Ms

Vamos al jardín dijo ella

Hermione se sentó rápidamente en el columpio y Harry la empujó

Hermione me quede pensando…

¿Si?

Te fuiste por mi?

Ya te lo dije

Repítemelo por favor

Si Harry me fui- antes de que terminara la frase Harry ya estaba besándola y sus labios con sabor a chocolate le despertaron todos los sentidos

Te amo Hermione – ella no dijo nada, solo lo volvió a besar y le dio un lugar en el columpio sentándose encima de él lo volvió a besar y así hasta que quedaron dormidos.

Harry se levantó a las 8.00pm y vió a Hermione en sus brazos ligeramente la besó en la comisura de los labios y esta se despertó.

Harry!

Dime – sonrió picaronamente

Olvida lo que sucedió hasta que este preparada

Pero Hermione!

Solo Amigos!

Y esta salió corriendo hacia la casa donde se puso a cocinar unos fideos

- Esta delicioso  
- Gracias, no acostumbro a cocinar pero creo que me sale muy bien, intentaré esta semana de nuevo ¿tu concinabas?  
- Si, soy uno de los mejores chefs- se rieron  
- Tu vendrás a almorzar del trabajo o comerás ahí?  
-Querrás decir comeremos ahí el próximo lunes serás mi asistenta personal y sub presidenta de aurores del Mundo Mágico Unificado

Terminaron la comida y vieron un poco de televisión el la acogedora salita de estar del segundo piso, poco después Harry anunció:

Me voy a dormir

Yo también

Al abrazarse para despedirse Hermione susurró un "Gracias por Ayudarme y Comprenderme"

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Estoy preparado para muy duras criticas en este capítulo al que se le puede calificar como sin trama, pero es algo cordial para la historia que calculo que tendrás unos 10 capítulos, estoy de acuerdo con el que piensa que es capítulo no es del todo interesante o perfecto pero bueno… espero que les guste..

Solo digo que siento un gran honor porque BABYJAPAN la autora de "TENIAS QUE SER TU" el mejor fic H/HR según muchos ha puesto un review en este fic y que estoy hablando con ella por msn .

Si quieren que les mande el diseño de cómo era la casa de Harry ponganlo en su review

El domingo tal vez el próximo capítulo de ¡AYUDAME!

"Harry está arto de las indecisiones de Hermione, pero una indeseada e deseada china lo ayudará a que ella esté con el ¿trampa? Oh, quien sabe descubrelo, sin duda lo ayudara"


	5. Adaptaciones

Wow no creía que el capítulo 4 les gustara tanto, era corto y cordial para el buen desarrollo de la historia, y también mostraba la palabra clave de la relación H/HR confianza.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 4: Adaptaciones**

Harry se levantó ese día primaveral y soleado y perfecto para un poco de natación, y tomarse el día libre con Hermione, el esperaba acelerar un poco la relación pero tras un control mental de que primero era su amiga antes que todo pudo hacerlo un poco más paciente.

-oOo-

Hermione se levantó y lo primero que vio fue la maravillosa vista de un gran árbol con flores amarillas y un bellísimo riachuelo resplandeciendo por el sol, esa noche había soñado con Harry paseando cerca al lago en Hogwarts y cuando se dieron su primer beso ahí al costado de ese perfumado árbol.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry ya estaba abajo preparando una pequeña fuente de tostadas, con mantequilla y mermelada y otras con queso Philadelfia, todo esto lo preparaba a mano ya que con magia no salia de la misma manera, al terminar de hacer el zumo de naranja vio a Hermione bajando las escaleras.

Como describirla, no lo sabía, sus finos labios estaban despreocupados y esos ojos que lo volvían loco, su castaño cabello ahora más liso estaba recogido pero uno fino mechoncito le caía despreocupadamente. Hermione ya no era la misma desde la última vez que la había visto, estaba formada, muy bien formada era toda una mujer.

Buenos días- saludó la castaña con un beso en la mejilla muy cariñoso

Hola – sonrió Harry y después del cariñoso beso de su amiga se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, con un toque de la varita, los platos ya estaban en su lugar. El sol caía a raudales así que Harry abrió las puertas dobles que daban al patio.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Muy bien, después de derrotar a Voldemort duermo deliciosamente y sueño con mis papás, converso con ellos ¿y tu? – se mordió una tostada con queso Philadelphia

Excelente, desde Hogwarts que no dormía así…¿tu has preparado todo esto?

Sí…crunch crunch, todo para ti, cuando voy al trabajo tomo café y ya, pero los fines de semana o vacaciones hago cosas novedosas.

crunch-tostada con mermelada- ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo hoy día?

Sí, podríamos pasar el día aquí afuera, nadando o escalando el árbol y después hacemos el almuerzo y para comer los Weasley's nos han invitado

Estupendo, volveré a ver a Ron y Gin…!

Si, pero Ron esta resentido contigo Herm, no fuiste a su boda con Luna – Harry mordió la mitad de una manzana roja.

Pero todavía no entiende que Viktor quería que lo viera en la final Africana! Ayyyy!

No te molestes, ahora cámbiate, saca tu traje de baño, mientras hago lo mismo anda pensando en que cosa refrescante podemos almorzar..

Esta bien… pero mañana sí me tendrás que enseñar todo lo de la casa que hechizo utilizas para limpiarla? Impecablum o Brillantium?- mordió la otra parte de la manzana que Harry le había dado al terminarla la botó el límite al basurero.

Eso no importa ahora, lo hacen los del ministerio…!

Esta bien- Hermione subió corriendo para ver cual de los bikinies le quedaban mejor para la ocasión, se duchó rápidamente y se puso un conjunto amarillo que combinaba con las flores del árbol y la felicidad de el día, sobre eso se puso una túnica- tul del mismo color pero más claro y su semi-lacio cabello le caía, se miró al espejo y afirmó para bajar a encontrarse con Harry.

-oOo-

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y la siguió pero entró en la habitación del frente osea la suya, se duchó rápidamente y sacó una ropa de baño que le llegaba mucho más arriba de la rodilla y era de color verde oscuro, se puso una camiseta blanca y salió más despeinado a encontrarse con Hermione

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry estaba esperando a Hermione al pie de las escaleras, ya había sacado las poltronas para echarse a tomar sol y las había puesto un poco muy juntas. Esta bajó a los pocos segundos, notando los cambios físicos de Harry desde la última vez que lo vió, le habían crecido las piernas, y estaban más fornidas que la última vez, aunque Harry estaba con la camiseta, se veía marcas de la musculatura de su pecho.

¿Vamos? – preguntó la castaña sonriendo sumida en sus pensamientos

Vamos – el ojiverde le ofreció su brazo y esta lo tomó pensando que era Harry

Hermione dejo un pequeño bolso "playero" encima de su poltrona mientras Harry se sacó la camiseta y la dejó encima de la poltrona, Hermione hizo lo mismo con su semi-túnica, ambos se sorprendieron del otro…

"_Que linda eres Hermione ¿te puedo comer?-_ pensaba el ojiverde

"_Si la última vez estabas hecho un… ahora estas …¡Hermione no se te debe de caer la baba ¡no!"_-pensaba la ambarina.

Para evitar besarla Harry se metió en la piscina y comenzó a nada rítimicamente

Podrías ir a las olimpiadas muggles jajaja – le gritó Hermione

Harry salió de debajo del agua, pero seguía dentro ¿no te vas a meter?

Ahora no… me tengo que broncear..

Eso lo puedes hacer después splash Harry estaba mojando a Hermione y esta se mataba de la risa y chillaba

Metete Herm! Ven nada conmigo!

No! splash Ayyy! Harry! Ya vas a ver

Nada de varitas señorita splash

Hermione buscando venganza se tiró al agua sobre él-lo cual no fue "venganza" para Harry

Harry la tenía cargada horizontalmente – Harry suéltame- jajajaja no Hermi- Harry! – Hermione se mataba de la risa y de pronto glup- Harry la había sumergido –comenzó a pataletear y de pronto salió y se encontró con el Harry y su sonrisa picarona.

Harry! Comenzó a golpear su pecho, lo cual en vez de afectarle le gustaba.

Competencia!

Hermione rió…- no, ni loca voy a competir contigo y menos en natación

Ahh, ¿tienes miedo? – exclamó Harry desafiantemente

Claro que no

A mi me parece que sí

Esta bien- Hermione levantó una ceja – _"Se ve tan sexy, mojada y molesta"_ –pensó el ojiverde.

A la una, dos y tres – gritó Harry

Comenzaron a nadar- Harry llevaba ventaja y de pronto sintió una mano en su pie

¡¡¡ No seas tramposa gritó!- Estaban en el mismo lugar Harry incrementó su potencia y terminó ganado – exhaustos se sentaron en una parte de la piscina que tenía una especie de banca – sintieron la sensación de "sudor bajo el agua"

Gracias Hermione – Harry acarició su suave mejilla

¿Por qué?

Por alegarme la vida como hace tres años – Harry sonrió

Tu también alegras la mía – se abrazaron

Uy! Ya son las 2.00! – exclamo la ambarina limpiándose un lágrima

¿Ya pensaste que podemos comer?

Sushi

¿Te gusta?

Sí ¿a ti no?

Me encanta, seguimos con los mismos gustos- se sonrieron y salieron de la piscina

El día pasó brevemente, almorzaron los rolls de sushi que ellos mismos prepararon entre risas y anécdotas, de postre comieron helado, y después de bañarse quedaron para ver las fotos antiguas de Hogwarts.

Harry estaba con una camisa blanca salida moderna y un pantalón jean y una casaca (campera) de jean también mientras Hermione estaba con una chompa blanca que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y una falda de jean también blanca, su chompa era multiuso cuando tenía frio se la subía le le cubría el cuello.

"_Que felicidad, creo que ya me estoy adaptando a vivir aquí en mi país con el, solo falta volver a ver a los demás e ir mañana al ministerio a presentarme como asesora de Harry y mi vida cambiará, solo espero que no me apure en lo de nuestra relación porque necesito tiempo para ver como toma las cosas y si es que coquetea con cualquiera"- _pensaba la castaña mientras esperaba a que Harry trajera los álbums a la sala.

¿Harry? ¿Por qué te demoras?

Ya saque todo pero ven a ayudarme

Está bien- Hermione se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio de Harry donde sacaron los álbumes de un estante de madera de caoba metido entre la piedra.

El resto de la tarde ojearon las páginas, se rieron, recordaron viejos momentos, y se sonrojaron cuando vieron una foto tomada por Ron y Luna cuando se besaban.

Es mejor que guardemos esto y vallamos llendo hacia la madriguera es una hora de camino desde aquí

Pero porqué no vamos con red flu?

Porque la red flu inglesa está congelada y prohibida hasta que solucionen el problema, ya que se meten a robar a las casas, así que están ideando un sistema con clave.

Wow, se ve que no me he enterado de nada, el Profeta de Bulgaria es una porquería, es demasiado amarillista.

Bueno vamos, Harry la agarró de la mano y no la soltó hasta llegar a la camioneta Porshe de Harry, este se puso la casaca de jean y se subió a la camioneta, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Escucharon música todo el trayecto hacia la Madriguera, ya era las 8.00pm y Harry aparcó el auto frente a la ruinosa casa de los Weasley.

Hola Harry – saludó Ginny abrazada por la espalda de su novio Draco

A los años- se besaron en la mejilla y Harry le dio la mano a su amigo Malfoy

Hola Ron!- Se saludaron con un abrazo mientras Hermione saludaba a los demás

Hermione!- Ginny se puso a chillar como loca mientras se abrazaban

Hermione- Ron la saludo distantemente

Oh, Ronnie ya te explique por carta porque no pude ir a tu boda, perdoname si? –dijo ella poniendo puchero. Ron la abrazó y le susurró un "lo lamento" por lo ocurrido con Viktor

Se saludaron todos, hasta con Luna que estaba esperando cuatrillizos, Hermione no se lo quiso ni imaginar 4 pelirrojos igual de bobos que Ron y excéntricos como Luna…

Comieron una deliciosa parrilla hecha por Fred y George, felizmente sin bromas dentro, se divirtieron mucho esa noche, recordaron tiempos y se actualizaron

Y bueno ¿entre ustedes como va? – preguntó Ginny inquisidoramente

Si, como antes ¿o ha pasado algo?- preguntó Ron de la misma manera que su hermana mientras bebía cerveza de mantequilla

Nada, como se les ocurre, solo somos muy buenos amigos, los mejores – sonrió Hermione _"Harry no tomes esto en serio"_

Tiene razón – afirmó el ojiverde sabiendo la mentira de su mejor amiga

Ay, ya creía que había pasado algo – sugurió Ginny

¿y vas a vivir donde Harry Hermy?

Si, voy a vivir con él, hasta que me nivele económicamente o algo asi

Las conversaciones se separaron, las chicas se fueron para un extremo y los chicos para otro y comenzó la conversación de donde saldría el plan "Conquistando a Hermione"

Harry – exclamó Ron

¿Si?

Sabías que Cho vuelve de Japón

¿Qué?

Si, y la entrevista sale que te va a buscar

¿Qué vas a hacer? se detestan con Hermione!

Simplemente no la voy a recibir

¿Y como va con Hermione entre nos cararajada? – preguntó el rubio

Hasta ahora bien , nos hemos besado simplemente

Tendrás que hacer algo, la amas y ella te ama, se notan en sus ojos- dijo Ron

Tengo una idea! No es cierto que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale?

Ron y Draco asintieron y Harry tuvo una malévola sonrisa.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

He quedado satisfecho con este capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, en el transcurso de la semana tendrán el sexto capítulo, ya ven que cada ves se hacen más y más grandes bueno ya se imaginarán cual será la idea de Harry..! Pónganla en su review el que le atine ganará algo

GRACIAS A…!

**Babyjapan:** Muchas gracias, yo creí que el cap.4 no tenía mucho sentido para el lector pero veo que sí, sip word corrigió Nothing Hill y puso Noting Hill… a veces desespera! Jejej Feliz Cumple

**FranGilraen:** Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, si son capítulos que no sabes como reaccionará el lector y por eso estas en un semi desacuerdo..!

**Hermionedepottergranger**: Me alegro que te haya gustado y sigue leyendo! Pronto muchas mas sorpresas.

**Jacqueline: **Está disponible un bosquejo de la casa que lo hize en mi pizarra pero pronto uno bonito y escaneado…

**ILONA POTTER:** Pronto el dibujo de la casa escaneado, por ahora pueden ver el dibujo de la casa en mi pizarra, imaginenlo con color y con las ventanas rectas

PUEDEN VER EL DIBUJO DE LA CASA Nº1 AQUÍ, RECUERDEN MANTENER LA DE SU IMAGINACIÓN! ESTA es la de MI IMAGINANCION PERO SIN COLORES 

http/i11. EL DIBUJO DE LA CASA Nº2 MEJOR, MÁS BONITO, RECTO y A COLOR!


	6. Sonrisas

Miren que soy bueno ah, que estamos bajos en Reviews y yo quería postergar el capítulo pero espero que les guste...!

CdB Corazón de Bruja

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 6: Sonrisas**

¿Cuándo venía Cho, Ron? – preguntó el ojiverde

Según la revista del padre de mi Lunita dentro de dos días y hoy recién es sábado

Excelente, tengo tiempo para preparar todo

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ya te lo diré- sonrió Harry de nuevo-

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, y las velas que habían antes arriba de la mesa, flotantemente se fueron al centro del patio, donde había una pista de baile.  
Todos salieron a bailar, Ron con Luna bailaban algo separado por el gran vientre de la rubia, Ginny y Draco bailaban acarameladamente, Fred y George con sus respectivas novias, y Harry y Hermione juntos…

- Bailas muy bien Herm – sonrió el ojiverde, le cautivaba su bellísimo rostro, tan lindo, tan perfecto, tan de él…

-Y tu perfectamente – esta también le sonrió

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y Harry agarró a Hermione por la cintura y esta a él por el hombro, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, bailaron por varios minutos hasta que Draco propuso ir a la mesa a brindar.

-Yo brindo por Ginny y yo! –exclamó el rubio  
-Yo por Luna, yo y mis futuros hijos – exclamó un pelirrojo sonriente

Todos brindaron por algo, pero al terminar Ginny su copa se encontró con un anillo de diamantes con su inicial "G" amarrada con una "D".

-Ginny ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó una castaña sonriente  
-¿Qué? Oh! Draco – se emocionó cierta pelirroja

Draco agarró el anillo y en un susurro le dijo:

-Ginny ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?  
- Claro – se besaron prologadamente y de ahí Draco la llevó a pasear y se retiraron

-oOo-

- Bueno Hermione ¿vamos? – le sonrió Harry  
- Vamos – bostezó la castaña, se despidieron y se subieron a la camioneta Porshe de Harry

En el trayecto comentaron sobre el compromiso de Ginny y Draco, se dieron miradas inocentes mientras y el otro no miraba y finalmente Hermione quedo dormida con el asiento hacia atrás.

Al llegar a la casa, Harry cargó a Hermione y con un toque de la varita la vistió, y la colocó sobre su cama, la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente y finalmente se fue a su habitación para dormir hasta tarde el día siguiente.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El día estaba precioso, con un sol cálido pero de vez en cuando venía una brisa refrescante. Hermione se levantó más temprano debido a que ella había dormido la mayoría del trayecto de la Madriguera hacia la casa de Harry.

La castaña estaba tomando un zumo de naranja recién hecho por ella y había equipado la mesita circular cerca al riachuelo, para tomar desayuno con Harry, acaba de hacer el zumo de naranja y una galletas chochips hechas por ella que le encantaban a Harry que las hiciera en los años finales de Hogwarts.

Hola! – dijeron al unísono y se sonrieron, dandose un beso en la mejilla

Te levantaste temprano eh

Si, bueno dormí más, y preparé el desayuno, pensé en tomarlo afuera ya que el día está maravillso ¿qué haremos hoy?

Primero comencemos por ver que me has preparado

Lo que más te gusta "Galletas a la Herm" y Zumo de Naranja recién hecho, espero que te guste

Me encantan ·crunch· ·crunch·, estan justo como tu las sabes hacer – Hermione se sonrojó levemente

Quedaron en ir al Callejón Diagon e ir a un mall muggle y se fueron a bañar y a cambiar, Harry y Hermione habían acordado vestirse sport, ya que esta le dijo que no le quedaba casi ropa, así que quería que también fuera así.

Bueno vamos, ahora no te puedes quejar, me he vestido con jean, polo, zapatillas, aunque siempre ando un poco más formal es comodo

Es que no tengo más ropa, tengo que comprar y no tengo dinero, toda la ropa era propiedad de Viktor, por lo tanto ahora de su hermana.

Bueno yo te compraré, pero vamos!

Salieron hacia el Callejón Diagon entre entretenidas conversaciones, risas y sonrisas.

Llegamos ¿Qué me vas a hacer comprarte?- se rió Harry mirándola y sonriéndole

No lo se, aquí no mucho solo ropa para el trabajo pero agárrate en el mall muggle

Bueno, como tu quieras tengo 103 cámaras en Gringotts y no he usado ni la mitad de una

Wow! Para que trabajas entonces

Mi sueldo es 1 cámara ¿lo puedes creer? Pero bueno me doy mis gustos, pero vivo como una persona normal

Entonces puedo gastarte varias cámaras

Una que otra sí, pero nunca hay que malgastar el dinero…

¡Que lindo que eres Harry!- Hermione le sonrió y el ojiverde se le acercó, pero ella salió del carro antes de besarse de nuevo

Llegaron al caldero Chorreante y entraron al patio vacío, Harry tocó con su varita y dejó entrar primero a Hermione, al abrirse la pared Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry para no perderse en ese montón de gente. De pronto las cámaras del profeta y del CdB comenzaron a tomarles fotos incontrolablemente provocando el mareo de ellos que salieron corriendo.

¿Te siguen persiguiendo?

Eh.. sí pero nunca me persiguen porque está mi seguridad de aurores – le sonrió

¿Tan importante es tu puesto?

¡Señor Presidente! – pronunció Madame Malking

Señorita Granger, me alegro de volverlos a ver a LOS DOS por aquí – remarco esas dos palabras

Si, muchas gracias Madame, me gustaría comprar ropa para mi trabajo de asesora de mi… de Harry!

Oh bueno, Harry espera a Hermione, han llegado nuevas túnicas de trabajo para el ministerio miralas están en la sección 8ª, y tu Hermione ven aquí escoge cual de estas túnicas te gusta más.

¡Harry ven, como tú me las compras, tu escoges cual te gusta más!

Esta bien anda a probártelas

Hermione se probó por lo menos 30 túnicas de trabajo diferentes, y optó por de colores muy sobrios como verde oscuro y así para ir a trabajar, escogió dos vestidos que no quiso que los vea Harry.

Gracias- le dijo cuando el ojiverde terminó de pagar, esta le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

De nada, te invito a tomar un helado

Esta bien – sonrieron, Harry le cargó las bolsas con las cajas donde estaban guardados las túnicas y los vestidos de Gala.

Se dirigieron a Florean Frescure donde el vendedor saludó amablemente a Harry como el presidente de aurores y a Hermione como una extrañada clienta, el también creyó lo que el profeta, el CdB y Madame Malking…

Hermione optó por vainilla y chocolate respectivamente al igual que Harry, tenían los mismos gustos en eso, tomaron su helado hasta las 11.00 de la mañana mientras recordaban viejos tiempos pasados en el Callejón Diagon.

Bueno que te parece si te llevo al mall, y después vamos a almorzar y finalmente vamos a la casa para descansar y comer.

Esta bien, vamos pero antes

¿Si?

Gracias – se sonrojó

Fueron al "All Fashon London Mall" el más popular y grande, Hermione llevó a Harry por todas las tiendas comprando miles de cosas, tanto que tuvieron que sacar un carrito de supermercado para todo lo que se había comprado la castala.

Como puedes comprar tanta ropa – le pregunto un sonriente ojiverde

No la estoy comprando, tu me la estás regalando – le sonrió Hermione

Bueno , esta bien pero ya me estoy aburriendo de verte comprar tantas cosas ¡solo tienes 20 años! Cuando usarás todo eso

20 años bien vividos eh! _"junto a ti"_

Si, bueno ¿vamos a almorzar?

Si!

Escogieron un restaurante de pastas, muy acogedor era un poco oscuro, tenía un horno de leña al frente de cada mesa, ponde ponían los platos y cuando deseaban los sacaban para comerlos tibios.

¿Qué quieres de comer y tomar Herm?

Bueno unos ravioles y una Coca-Cola

Ok, eso para la señorita

Ñoquis a là Italia

Esta bien señor, porcierto hacen muy bonita pareja – dijo la mesera

Gracias

La mesera se retiró para traer los platos, y les puso un pan al ajo con una salsa especial para que comieran antes de los platos principales.

¿Por qué dijiste eso?

¿Qué?

Que eramos novios

No dije eso

Claro que si, le dijiste gracias y el diccionario dice que gracias ademas de ser….

Shh, olvídalo, que mejor que te digan que haces buena pareja conmigo –hizo una mueca de ganador

--------------OoOoO--------------

Pasaron un almuerzo muy agradable, todas las compras hechas por Hermione estaban en la camioneta de Harry. Faltaba exactamente una semana para el cumpleaños de Harry , que sería celebrado en su casa con un gran baile en el patio, para la magnitud del evento donde asistirian muchas personas de diversas partes del Mundo Magico contrató a decoradores para el patio, el buffet, el equipo de camareros y todo lo relacionado.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Bueno, este es mi escritorio, el otro día no lo pudiste conocer muy bien, así que como trabajaras conmigo – se sentaron

Y todos los archivos?

Estan en el sótano que se entra por aquí – saco un libro y se abrió una puerta- de pronto hizo una seña con la varita y se abrieron los libros

Wow – eso es lo que yo hice para mi proyecto de un archivador secreto

Exacto, idea brillante de persona brillante, y esa eres tu

Bueno bajamos

Si pero ten cuidado, porque ocmo tu proyecto hay escalones a desnivel

¡Lumos!

¿Quieres mi mano?

No es necesario conozco mi proyecto de memoria – sonrieron

Bajaron lentamente, el sótano tenía un complejo de grandes estantes, en el centro estaba una mesa circular para seis personas casa una con una Carpeta de papeles correspondiente y en una pared estaba colgado el mapamundi donde estaban señalados con varios colores, aurores, personas importantes, mortífagos, etc.

Wow, esto no se compara a mi proyecto

Si no ubiera sido por ti esto no sería la junta de los 6 jefes de aurores del mundo, encabezada por su servidor el precidente-

Hay Harry has estado mucho con Ron no jjejee

No, no mucho, te he extrañado al contrario, siempre quise que estuvieras a mi lado

Pero ya lo estoy _"yo también te extrañe, solo a ti…"_

Bueno anda revisando mi carpeta en la sección A, las primeras dos hojas son tu contrato retiralo, leelo y firmalo y vamos que ya tengo que explicarte algunas cosas de aquí.

Bueno – la castaña leyó sentada en un pequeño sofá del despacho de Harry

A su disposición señor presidente…!

Bueno aquí esta todos los papeleos a veces la junta es aquí en la casa, y a veces nos quedaremos trabajando hasta tarde así que ve viendo que silla se te hace más comoda, pero no toques mi silla!

Esta bien – Hermione se extraño

Harry fue a comprar cosas para la casa mientras Hermione se quedó a terminar de leer su libro "Todo en Griego", y preparar la mesa para una breve cena antes de revisar unos expedientes de una rebelión mortífaga en el centro de Babilonia.

Está delicioso, nunca se me ocurrió que estos panecillos calientes fueran tan ricos, y estos alfajores ¡Harry eres todo un genio!

Si, ese soy yo

Se miraron y Hermione cayó en su mirada verde, dandole otra sonrisa y otra hasta que sintió su respiración cerca de los labios y de pronto sono el timbre

¡Yo abro!- Hermione se paro abrumadamente trantando de quitarse ese color verde de la cabeza, seguía sonriendo.

De pronto la castaña va al pequeño vestíbulo de la moderna y acogedora casa de Harry mientras este ponía a lavar los platos con leve movimiento de varita.

Sonrió, pensando para sí que Harry ya era todo un hombre y que pronto podía concederle dar un paso más.

Abrió la puerta y se le desvaneció la sonrisa…

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Creo que me salio este capítulo un poco "ligth" pero el próximo ya van a ver!  
¿Quién es la persona que toca la puerta? ¿Por qué se le desvanece la sonrisa a nuestra querida castaña? ¿Qué hará Harry? ¿Qué pasará con las fotos tomadas en el callejón Diagon?

TODO ESO y MUCHO más en el PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DE ¡AYUDAME!

**ACUERDENSE   
¡¡¡READ & REVIEW!**


	7. ¡Ayúdame Hermione!

A lo que quería llegar, aquí la historia recién comienza prácticamente, así que ¡preparense a leer!

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 7: ¡Ayúdame Hermione!**

¡Granger! – exclamó una pomposa japonesa vestida con un traje rosa chillón aplumado ( con muchas plumas )

¡Chang! – exclamó la castaña vestida con ropa sport y el pello enrulado

¿Qué haces aquí sabelotodo?

¡Herm! ¿Quién está en la puerta? – preguntó el guapo ojiverde

Eh.. ella – la ambarina tomó un gesto de desilusión y resignamiento y cerró la puerta mientras la japonesa entraba con un mini bolso rosa aplumado.

¡Harry! ¡mi amor! Hace tanto que no nos vemos

¿Cho?

Si cielo, he vuelto por ti he vuelto por ti, ahora ya no tendremos que vivir en ese mini departamento si no ¡aquí! nunca me dijiste que tenías esta linda casa - la japonesa lo abrazó y lo beso en los labios, el ojiverde no correspondió y se separó al segundo, la ambarina estaba petrificada.

¿Qué pasa dulcecito?

Ehh… es que.. es que

¿Qué? – una ira tomaba expresión en la cara de Cho Chang

¡Hermione es mi novia!

¡¿Qué! – exclamaron las mujeres presentes en la habitación

El ojiverde estaba parado al costado de su ahora "novia" y este la besó, un dulce sabor a vainilla, su favorito embriagó sus labios, y de pronto sintió que Hermione participaba en ese tierno pero muy largo beso, antes de que se separaran por falta de aire, sorprendentemente Hermione comenzó a meter tímidamente su lengua y toco la punta de la de Harry.

Lo siento Cho, pero Hermione es mi novia hace varios días y la amo más que a nadie – pronunció un sonriente Harry Potter, mientras tanto la castaña trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, hablemos claro su GRAN sonrisa.

¡Harry James Potter, he venido desde las grandes pasarelas de Japón para estar contigo, en conmemoración a nuestro aniversario de pareja y ahora me dices que no quieres nada conmigo ¡eh, aunque sea como amiga tuya deberías invitarme a quedarme, la casa es tan grande que debe de haber un cómodo cuarto para mí

Lo siento Cho, solo hay dos cuartos disponibles, los otros están en remodelación y esos dos están ocupados.

¿Qué? ¿Los flamantes novios no duermen juntos? – la japonesa levantó una seja

Ehh.. si.. si claro – respondió una confundida, complacida y feliz Hermione

Entonces el otro cuarto porque está ocupado?

Porque vino un amigo nuestro y se quedó unos días pero cuando se iba ¿amor?

Oh, si se fue esta mañana me olvide de decírtelo mi amor – la mente de el ojiverde deducía que si Hermione estaba aceptando todo eso era porque quería intentar

¿Hasta cuando te quedarás Cho, Hermione mientras le invito algo de comer a Cho, deberías ver si el cuarto de ehh.. ¡Job! Si Job… esta listo – le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

Si, ya voy mi amor – Hermione picadamente lo besó en la comisura de los labios y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

La castaña subió al segundo piso al que antes era su cuarto y sacó su baúl y cosas personales y después la infinidad de cajas con las compras del mismo día, llevando todo al cuarto de Harry, al abrirlo divisó que el cuarto era mucho más grande de lo que creía y con una vista mejor de preciosa del árbol con el riachuelo. Al abrir el closet que estaba dentro de la pared se dio cuenta de que había adentro del closet otros dos closets los cuales tenían una llanura circular para poner la varita, en los dos había una placa de madera tallada donde decía "HARRY" y el otro a la derecha no tenía nombre, Hermione dedució que sería para la esposa de este. Cerró la primera puerta del closet y se dirigió al baño que cuya puerta estaba al costado del gran closet, era todo de mármol y tenía pegado a la pared con un vitral de flores el cual traía raudales de luz, arriba de un gran jacuzzi y a los dos extremos del jacuzzi habían unas duchas que t eran de vidrio visible y y después en una zona había una gran repisa con varios cajones y dos grandes lavamanos de mármol en el opuesto de esa zona, habían dos inodoros también de mármol dividido por una división de mármol con flores silvestres._ " Que lindo, Harry no se quiere pelear con su futura esposa así que mandó a hacer todo para dos, y que idea tan hot la del jacuzzi comunicado con las dos duchas"_ La decoración del cuarto de Harry era moderna, iluminada y a base del color verde esmeralda, como la de los ojos del chico.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Dime dulcecito ¿Por qué ella y no yo? – pronunció la japonesa fogosamente

Porque la amo más que a nadie en este mundo

¡Eso me decías a mí! – el maquillaje rosa de la japonesa se caía junto con lágrimas

Cho, recuerda que vivimos juntos no una relación, solo algunos besos, entre otras cosas nunca pasamos a mayores, y yo te dije que te quería mucho, no lo que le he dicho a Hermione. Y tu te fuiste a Japón para cumplir tu sueño de ser una supermodelo de pasarela y lo cumpliste, y yo de ser el mejor de los aurores, esos caminos no se juntarán más ¿entiendes?

¡Eso lo veremos! Me voy a mi habitación y que nadie me moleste hasta mañana

¿No quieres algo de comer?

¡No! Y te digo que solo como fruta! – bufó

La japonesa subió directamente a su cuarto, donde la guió Hermione y a cada rato se miraban mal por la pelea que habían tenido en el sexto año de Hermione, donde Hermione le reclamó por salir con Harry y Fernand Gringotts al mismo tiempo.

No estes tan feliz por mucho tiempo Granger

¡Mantenida!

¡Sabelotodo!

¡Japonesa cochina!

¡Sangre sucia!

¡Prostituta!

¡Como te atreves! – le iba a dar una cachetada cuando –

¡plam, espero que te compres más maquillaje porque 3 años en un gimnasio privado sin descanso me ha sevido para dejar vistosos moretones, nos vemos mañana Chang

La japonesa tiró la puerta y se encontró con la ex habitación de Hermione impecable se hechó en la cama y con un toque se su varita su mini bolso se abrió y salieron muchisimas cosas las cuales se ordenaron automáticamente _"Los separaré y seré la señora de Potter, la adinerada señora de Potter, la famosa señora de Potter"_

--------------OoOoO--------------

¡Ayúdame Hermione! ¡Por favor!

Pero Harry, la odio tu sabes no me voy a poder contener, además ser tu novia, ehh, es muy chismosa y si lo divulga y si te incendia la casa o cualquier cosa

No lo hará porque revisé su agenda cuando fue al baño y tiene secciones fotográficas, entrevistas, ediciones, gimnasio, cenas e ir a el final de el juicio donde ella es la acusada por vender una escoba falsa.

Ok, pero lo de ser tu novia no te sobrepases

Tu pareces estar encantada, ¡me tocaste la lengua! – esbozo una sonrisa picara

¿Yo, eso piensas, fue de casualidad – se sonrojó levemente

Ay, si claro y ¡el beso en la comisura de los labios!

Fue para que no sospechase, por cierto ¿Dónde vas a dormir tu?

En mi cama ¿por?

¡Pero si yo voy a dormir en tu cama!

Ay, Hermione es muy grande entramos los dos, además tengo el ligero presentimiento que alguien nos va a espiar, como lo hacía cuando estábamos en Hogwarts ¿recuerdas? – sonrió

Como no recordar eso…, bueno pero nada de juntarse mucho eh…, ahora vamos tengo sueño y tengo que ordenar mis cosas así como bañarme y que me enseñes a usar el lado "X" del closet

Ok, solo déjame buscar algo del escritorio, anda subiendo

Esta bien pero ¿Qué buscarás?

El "mapa mágico de mi casa", dice las personas que están como en el mapa del merodeador solo que de la casa, y además salen acciones y todo .

Estas en todo mi…

¿amor? – sonrió pícaramente

¡No, solo mi amigo querido – se sonrojó

Harry fue a su escritorio a buscar el mapa, mientras la castaña se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto compartido, en donde de desvistió y puso todo en la canastilla de la ropa sucia, estando desnuda descubrió que todas sus pertenencias estaban ordenadas exactamente como lo quería, entro al baño y cerró la puerta y abrió el cajón de donde sería el lavatorio para la mujer y abrió el penúltimo cajón y se encontró con el pijama de seda de ella, con curiosidad abrió el penúltimo cajón de Harry y encontró un bóxer y una bata de color blanco.

La castaña abrió la llaves de la ducha del extremo izquierdo de el jacuzzi y se cerró la puertita de vidrio con mucha delicadeza, al terminar de bañarse se percató de que no había puesto toallas y al abrir los ojos vió dos grandes toallas grandes y mullidas en la percha de vidrio moderno que salía del complejo de vidrio de la ducha. Al terminar de secarse se puso su pijama de seda y la bata del mismo material, y después se sentó en un lado de la cama y se comenzó a hechar una crema en las piernas y brazos con olor a flores de verano.

Harry entró al poco tiempo en la habitación y se quedo anonadado viendo a Hermione así en pijama de fina seda, que le quedaba muy bien y se le notaban varias curvas que no sabía que tenía.

¿Qué? – dijo la castaña separándose de su libro

Eh, eres hermosa

Gracias, por cierto tu habitación es genial todo se ordena y aparece solo

Sí fue uno de los requisitos que le pedí a la remodeladota mágica además que las ventanas aumentan un 45 la luz que hay afuera, a menos que llegue a segar

Que lindo gusto tienes Harry

El ojiverde se sacó el polo blanco dejando su pecho al descubieto, ahora la anonadada era Hermione, dejando una expreción muy obvia a los ojos de Harry, al observar su musculoso pecho.

¿Qué?

Eh, ¿has i-ido al gimnasio? – tragó saliva

Es el quidditch

Te sienta bien

Oh, gracias, me voy a bañar y vengo para domir, ahí esta el control de la televisión, simplemente pon para que se prenda y la televisión bajará

¿De donde?

No se, es magia – le sonrió- Tapate los ojos

¿Por?

Me voy a sacar el jean y el…

Esta bien, me voltearé

La noche transcurrió normal, Harry se bañó y salió con su unica prenda, su boxer y después se metió a su lado de la cama y se quedo dormido cuando Hermione ya estaba dormida volteada hacia el lado de la cama de Harry, se le veía preciosa entre la oscuridad.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry se levantó temprano es mañana de lunes, eran las 6.40 y el sol ya entraba a raudales por la ventana, solo que las cortinas verde esmeralda no lo dejaba entrar, solo por debajo de estas. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo estaba abrazando y tenía su cabeza acucurrada en el pecho de Harry, era muy placentero tenerla ahí, protegerla, como una bebé, una hermosa bebé aunque ambos tuvieran 20 años, y Harry estaba a punto de cumplir 21.

Hermione, amor – susuró suavemente el joven potter

Mmm ¿ah? – bostezaba la chica

Ya nos tenemos que ir al ministerio, ¿recuerdas? Hoy es tu primer día

¡Claro! – se paró rápidamente y fue a lado de Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, gracias por aceme acordar, me baño al tiro y bajo a desayunar…

Está bien, voy preparando el desayuno

Eres todo un chef, Harry

La castaña se bañó rápidamente, y se cambió y se puso una túnica de trabajo para la MMU, azul y hechó un vistazo a el mapa de la casa y vió que Cho ya había salido a trabajar.

Tomaron el desayuno conversando en la angustia de Hermione por presentarse ante todos los altos cargos del mundo mágico, pero Harry le aseguró que todo saldría bien y más teniendo como antecedentes la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.

¡Siempre se demoran en traer el profeta!

No te preocupes, ya llegará

De pronto llegó una lechuza con el profeta, Harry depositó el dinero y sacó el diario y se sorprendió al leer la primera plana.

Leeré esto, no se como reacciones

¿Qué?

Leo

Ok

_**DE LA AMISTAD AL AMOR  
HAY MENOS QUE UN PASO**_

_Por Shannon Gutipeg_

"_El día de ayer, fue un maravilloso día en Londres, y más para la pareja del momento, Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió y el actual presidente de Aurores de todo el Mundo Mágico en el planeta tierra y el hombre más codiciado de Inglaterra y probablemente del Mundo Mágico está de novio con su amiga de siempre Hermione Jane Granger, alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts y reciente viuda de la astroestrella del Quidditch Viktor Krum. ¿Cómo sustentamos esta información? Primero pueden ver las fotos adornando este artículo, la pareja entrando de la mano al centro mágico desprevenidos de que alguien informó de su presciencia, susurrándose palabritas de "amor" y segundo que la supermodelo japonesa Cho Chang, que ha llegado el día de ayer desde Japón para filmar el comercial mágico "Refescant Star Cola" ha confirmado esta mañana haber recibido una negativa al proponer a Harry Potter a ser su novio-conviviente de nuevo(…) como podemos ver si del odio al amor hay un paso, desde la amistad al amor hay menos que eso."_

_P.D: Lamentamos haber arruinado la primicia al señor Potter, que seguro quería anunciarlo públicamente el día de su cumpleaños, el próximo domingo, y les recomendamos que se cuiden ya que ellos serán seguramente la pareja del año._

_Continuación en la pág. 18_

--------------OoOoO--------------

Buenos días presidente

Buenos días Catherine

Bueno días señorita Granger

Buenos días

¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar, comer, beber, comprar?

No gracias Catherine

Esta bien señor

Harry y Hermione entraron a la gran oficina de Harry, la cual tenía un gran escritorio y detrás de este todo era vidrio y se llegaba a ver los demás edificios altos de Londres, al llegar tuvieron que evitar con la seguridad del lugar que la prensa los entrevistara, el canal de televisión mágica reportaba esa notica en vivo y así toda la prensa.

Que linda y espaciosa es tu oficina – se sentó en un sillón en la pequeña salita comúnmente llamada de "cortesía"

Si señorita Granger, ahora el primer punto del día, es que haremos con esta nueva noticia.

Mmmm, hablando en serio Sr. Potter no se que podamos hacer, aceptarlo hasta que Cho se valla y después ¿romper? – dijo la castaña acomodando la corbata de "Gryffindor" de su nuevo novio.

Eres una excelente amiga – la besó el la frente – y una excelente novia – la beso en los labios y esta le correspondió tomando eso como "práctica", puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde y este en la cintura de la castaña, ahora sus lenguas participaron tímidamente y al voltear se dieron cuenta de que habían camarógrafos mágicos en escoba tomando y filmando lo que acababa de suceder. Se separaron lentamente como quien evita todo y Hermione muy sonrojada agarró la varita y bajó la cortina de color rojo aterciopelado, para ocultar lo que pasaba en esa oficina.

Tenemos que evitar eso Harry

¿Por qué?

¡Porque somos el entretenimiento de la gente, has algún decreto o algo

No puedo, bueno Hermione dejémonos de esto, acuérdate que si terminamos todo saldremos temprano y podremos ir al teatro… o al cine muggle – sonrieron

Que bien que aunque sea engrías un poco a tu novia pero ¿Qué vas a ser con la, perdón con Cho?

Nada, si quiere quedarse en la casa bien , si no que salga, pero yo estaré contigo.

El resto del día hasta las 4.00 de la tarde lo pasaron trabajando, rellenando fichas, firmando papeles, y preparando la conferencia que se llevaría el viernes con todos los cargos mundiales e la MMU ( Mundo Mágico Unificado) en Londres, debajo del reloj en una de laz mazmorras, pero ambientada mágicamente para la ocasión.

Hermione

Mmm, ¿si Harry?

Gracias

¿Por?

Ayudarme en salir de las garras de Cho

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Este capítulo hasta ahora es mi favorito, la discusión de Hermione con Cho, los besos entre Harry y Hermione, la nota del profeta, la tentación que cada noche sufrirá Harry por estar con Hermione y viceversa.  
En los reviews anteriores me han dejado explicito que sobretodo las fans tienen un odio altísimo a Cho Chang, por lo que las complaceré haciendole la vida imposible o eso creo muajajaj.

¿Qué seguirá en la semana de nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Qué pasará en la conferencia de la MMU organizada por Harry? ¿Qué hará Cho para ver si que están juntos es una mentira, y que hará Harry cuando vea "espiando" en su mapa de la casa? ¿Seguirán las discusiones entre Hermione y Chang? ¿Cómo se manifiestan los preparativos para el cumpleaños número 21 de Harry?  
Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de ¡AYÚDAME!

REVIEWS

Hablemos de reviews, he visto que no me han dejado muchos reviews tal vez es la gente que no a entrado para leer el capítulo que subi el viernes y leerá este y ese les recuerdo que quisiera **_1 REVIEW POR CADA CAPÍTULO_** y le agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado reviews en el anterior capítulo que son:

FranGilraen, hermionedepottergranger, Hermione151 y finalmente Sheyla

¡¡¡¡SNIFF SNIFF ya pues ustedes saben que cada review que me dejan es una alegría para mí! Y si quieren en el pueden añadir ideas, suposiciones, entre otras cosas!

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡Gracias!**


	8. Escándalos

Espero que les guste otro capítulo "ligth" en complemento con la historia.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 7: ¡Escándalos!**

Tu sabes que es solo porque soy tu amiga

Pero creo sinceramente que no eres solamente mi amiga

Harry ya te dije, que no quiero hablar de eso, por ahora

Está bien – sonrió el ojiverde guardando pergaminos dentro del escritorio

Solo que hay una condición para ayudarte al cien porciento

¿Cúal? – se extrañó el ojiverde

Hacerle la vida imposible a una japonesa – sonrió malévolamente la castaña

Si lo haces, ella te corresponderá

Pasaron el resto de la tarde archivando y ordenando la oficina, con la ayuda de Hermione era mucho más fácil y de vez en cuando descansaban conversando sobre su vida cuando no estaba el otro, se actualizaron mutuamente.

Bueno terminamos, mañana haremos el informe de los aurores capturados desde la fundación de la MMU hace 3 años y iremos a donde están preparando la conferencia para ver como queda todo.

Esta bien, pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Ya te dije, tu decides ¿teatro, cine, opera o cena?

Mmm, tengo una idea diferente

¿Cuál?

Hace tiempo que no patino sobre hielo

¡Estamos en pleno verano!

Entonces que te parece si nadamos en el atardecer ¿no te parece una bonita idea y muy convincente para la cerda, oh perdon para Cho?

Mmm, lo que quiera mi novia

Vamos

Vamos

--------------OoOoO--------------

Salieron a la casa de Harry, subieron y se cambiaron rápidamente para nadar, al bajar al patio se encontraron con Cho, en un bikinie amarillo chillón, con varias cremas de distintos colores en todo el cuerpo tomando como lo describió Hermione "atardecer"

¿Chang? – se te ofrece algo, parece que estás tomando un "atardecer" muy rico

Mmm, a ser sincera Granger sí, me gustaría un plato de frutas tropicales, sin azucar, ya que soy propensa al engorde fácil.

Está bien, pero esperarte a la cena ¿está bien?

Ohh, está bien y ustedes que harán?

Esto – el ojiverde habló fuerte y claro, le destapó las naranjas que Cho tenía en los ojos, se acecó a Hermione la agarró de la cintura y esta de los hombros y la besó, finalmente cayeron al agua besándose

Ahh, ehh, uhh, podrían tener un poco más de consideración

Cho, si mal no recuerdo estamos en MI casa, en MI patio, y en MI piscina, y tu eres una auto-invitada que solo estás aquí porque me lo pediste y te instalaste prácticamente sin avisar

Como… - la interrumpió otro beso de Harry y Hermione mientra jugueteaban en la piscina

Me voy a bañar y cambiar, y cuando vuelva comeremos y conversaremos

Has lo que quieras- dijo Harry separándose de Hermione – Nostros vamos a..

¡Bañarnos!

¿Qué?

Sí

¿Por?

Vamos has lo que te digo – Hermione le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Harry

Oh, quieres hacer otra cosa – Harry sonrió picadamente pero sabía que eso no quería Hermione

¡Que! En mi presencia! – la japonesa se estaba poniendo roja, una ira la envolvía, Granger quería demostrarle que Harry era suyo y lo estaba logrando.

Me voy a bañar espero verlos a los DOS para cenar

¡Vamos Harry! – Hermione jaló de la mano a Harry hasta llegar a su cuarto y cuando este se metió vio a Cho abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para entrar.

--oOo—

Jajaja, la dejas estupefacta cuando me dijiste ante ella que querías hacerlo.

Esa no era mi intención, tu eres un pervertido que lo piensa así

¿Entonces porque me trajiste?

Porque hay reporteros, estában el el árbol… y además quería

Mañana me ocuparé de eso, mandaré una orden suprema de… - antes de terminar la frase Hermione lo estaba besando y el cayó lentamente en la cama muy ilusionado, fingió un que otro sonido y después se separó.

¿Qué paso? – dijo un desilusionado pero complacido joven Potter

¡Que despistado eres, ¡no viste el mapa, Cho estaba ahí desde que me dijiste "suprema" se acapa de ir, y decía "espiando"!

Wow, en- en serio?

Si, ahora me voy a bañar, ¿supongo que todo lo que hemos mojado después de subir de la piscina se seca solo?

Sí – se miraron a los ojos y después se sonrieron.

Hermione se fue a bañarse, al terminar de cambiarse, era el turno de Harry, por lo tanto ella fue a preparar la cena. Preparó un rissoto de arroz con varios quesos, y después sacó un cheesecake que habían comprado en el camino de regreso, el favorito de Harry, de fresa.

Cho bajaba por las escaleras con un polo blanco muy ajustado y un jean blanco muy ajustado también tenía unos zapatos tipo de ballet blancos y su pelo negro recogido, tenía una pose seductora de arpía.

En cambio Hermione estaba con una cola de caballo que le resaltaba mejor su hermosa cara y un polo sin manga y una mini falda de jean, tenían ropa muy veraniega, pero ya se acercaba fines de Julio, por ende un refrescante otoño. Harry estaba vestido con una camisa moderna con varios botones abiertos debido a la temperatura.

Bueno ya está la cena, Harry amor ayúdame a llevar los platos al comedor

Ya Herm, seguro te salio delicioso – la besó en los labios, Cho miraba con una mirada de serpiente.

Supongo que me habrás preparado fruta, SIN AZUCAR y solo del caribe

Si, te he preparado fruta _"Con azucar invisible, y son de Egipto" _– una sonrisa malévola se esbozó en la cara de la castaña.

Se sentaron en el gran comedor de la casa de Harry, el se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Hermione a su derecha y Cho a su izquierda

Mmm, Granger estas frutas están deliciosas, nadie las prepara así, sabe como si tuviera mucho azúcar

Pero no lo tiene – se apresuró a decir la castaña

Si, es que si como cosas con azúcar aumento kilos y para colmo me salen granos

Oh, ya veo porque siempre faltabas a la cena en Hogwarts, yo creía que te estabas revolcando con la primera persona que engatusaste.

Harry se quedo anonadado con el ataque de Hermione a Cho, si que la odiaba y mucho.

¡Como te atreves!

¿Qué? – la castaña se hacía la extrañada

Ha decirme prostituta

Ay pero yo creí que lo eras -Cho se levantó de la mesa y se avanlanchó sobre Hermione jalándole los pelos de la cola de caballo. La castaña se levantó tirándola al piso, la japonesa bufo y al levantarse ya tenía el cheesecake en su cara

¡¡¡NO! – el ojiverde gritó tratando de recuperar su cheesecake

Granger ¡me las vas a pagar! Y en cuanto a ti Harry mi dulcecito saboréame – lo beso y no lo dejaba de besar ni salir de pronto sintió un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda

¡Harry James Potter sube ahora mismo y has lo que se te plazca pero esto es entre esta japonesa y yo! – Harry las intento de separar y lo logró pero:

Eres una falsa Granger, siempre haciendo creer a la gente que eres una santa estudiosa, virgen, pero no lo eres ¡¡¡eres una trepadora!

¡LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA! – ahora el molesto era un agitado ojiverde

Lo siento, esta bien perdónenme los dos, Granger estaba delirando cuando me llamo prostituta y todo eso, pero por favor, solo será hasta el próximo martes, porfavor, no tengo donde ir – comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

¿Y todos tus galeones?

Están en otro banco mágico que no ha llegado a Inglaterra - mintió

Esta bien, pero una pelea más entre ustedes dos y Cho te vas de mi casa ¿ok?

Y ella?

Ella tendrá problemas conmigo

Arggg!

Me voy a dormir y me llevaré mi fruta, por cierto mañana no comeré aquí ni vendré a dormir

¿Se puede saber porque? – preguntó una inquisitiva Hermione

Tengo una cena con mis jefes y después una pijamada con Shonny, Gipsy y Ginger mis tres intimas amigas de la universidad en Escocia

Si, claro…!

Hermione

Esta bien mi amor, me voy a dormir

--------------OoOoO--------------

Los días pasaron así, habían pequeñas discusiones entre la japonesa y la castaña, la prensa hacía de un show la "relación" entre Hermione y Harry, que salían todos los días de la semana juntos a fiestas, bares, teatro, cine y diversos eventos y obviamente se pasaban el día trabajando en la preparación de la conferencia de la MMU.

Los supremos aurores de todo el planeta tierra estaban llegando a Londres y se estaban hospedando en el Gran "King Charles Kipling Castle III", se quedarían desde el Jueves en la noche, todo el Viernes sería la conferencia y el sábado tendrían un día recreativo y se irían algunos mientras otros se quedarían hasta el Lunes debido al denominado por el profeta "Evento del Año", el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, donde presentaría oficialmente a su novia Hermione Jane Granger.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Presentando al presidente de Aurores de la MMU Harry Potter – los aplausos resonaron en esa amplia y oscura sala de la conferencia mientras el presidente de los aurores tomaba asiento en el escritorio al centro de el circulo de la sala de conferencias, diversos supremos aurores de todo el planeta tierra estaban preparados para debatir acerca de la seguridad mundial, y el presidente seria el intermediario, contador de votos y aprobador según su punto de vista.

Comencemos con la propuesta del supremo auror de Australia

Si presidente, yo creo que debemos construir una cárcel de extrema seguridad internacional para los mortífagos y personas que ateten contra el mundo mágico en general. Yo y mi equipo hemos presentado este – con un movimiento de la varita en la pantalla gigante apareció un mapa magicol- mapa magico de donde y como estaría construida la prisión.

Así pasó el día de la conferencia, muchos supremos aurores de países se terminaban retando a duelo debido a el apuro de estos, el profeta cito esto como:

_**UNA SEMANA DE ESCÁNDALOS**_

_Por Shannon Gutipeg_

_Según nuestros reporteros, esta ha sido una semana de escándalos para el mundo mágico y para la persona más popular de él Harry Potter. Comenzando por el primer punto, la conferencia internacional de aurores supremos en Inglaterra ha sigo un éxito, ya que el presidente Potter ha logrado 123 alianzas internacionales de seguridad en un día, pero también la pelea personal de 6 supremos aurores que han retado a otros supremos aurores a duelo, por ignorancia, o porque simplemente están en desacuerdo de los mandatos, la cena llevada a cabo ayer fue más que una cena formal un duelo público porque los supremos aurores que se pelearon no esperaron más y sus hechizos destrozaron la cena que fue suspendida por un molesto presidente Potter, que también tiro una de nuestras cámaras por querer tomarle una foto bailando con la señorita Granger. Entre otras cosas el reportero secreto del mes, nos comenta que: " Hermione Granger no pierde ocasión para pelearse con la japonesa Cho Chang y viceversa, esto se debe a ¿celos? o ¿rencores de pasado?.  
_

_Seguiremos informando sobre la pareja del momento…_

--------------OoOoO--------------

Como todos los sábados por la mañana, Harry se encontraba con Ron y Draco para ir a tomar desayuno a algún restaurante de Londres. Los tres chicos entraron al "Staicy's London Restaurant"

¿Y como te va con Hermione? – preguntó el rubio

Todo está saliendo de maravilla, aunque la prensa no nos deja en paz

No cthe plocupes scurro que está encanlada – dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía una empanada del lugar.

Se pelean con Cho a cada rato – sonrió – se pelea por mi, están linda, tan perfecta, tan inteligente y resuelta, la amo – suspiró mirando al cielo

¡Bienvenido al club de enamorados!

Pero si no te quiere corresponder tendrás que usar el plan B – el rubio sonrió

¿El plan B? – preguntaron el ojiverde y el pelirrojo al unísono.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Hola a todos ¡que felicidad! Más de 30 reviews, eso me pone muy feliz si llegamos al los 50 antes del capítulo 10 les haré un regalo de poner spoilers debajo de cada capítulo, es una alegría toda leer a toda la gente que me ha puestos en sus reviews que seguían la historia, y que cada vez mejoraba. ¡GRACIAS!

**Les quiero recordar que cada vez que lean un capítulo me dejen un review por más pequeño que sea ¡DEJENLO! me hace muy feliz y me da muchas ganas de seguir y escribir mejor.**

Le agradezco a:** FranGilraen; potter5; ProZeus; SpyWitch; Arwy; Babyjapan **y a todos los que han hecho posible los 30 reviews!

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	9. ¿Verdad o Castigo?

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 9: Verdad o Castigo**

Coquetear, hablar por ejemplo mañana en el Baile por tu cumpleaños la larga lista de mujeres jóvenes que has invitado, y con Cho básicamente, supongo que ella te besa cuando estás desprevenido ¿no?

Eh.. bueno sí pero le corto inmediatamente

No lo hagas quédate como anonadado, y así Hermione te separará o algo mucho peor y poco a poco se dará cuenta que le sigues gustando como antes.

Trataré, pero me muero si la veo sufrir…

No te preocupes según mi historial se dan cuenta rápidamente como con Ginny – susurró las últimas palabras

¡¿QUE!

Ehh… si lo usé para que Ginny me lo dijera de una vez pero yo lo hice – se sonrojó

--------------OoOoO--------------

Luna y Ginny, invitaron a Hermione a desayunar en el departamento de Luna y Ron; era un lindo y acogedor departamento, aunque tenía detrás de todas las puertas amuletos, según Luna para espantar a los duendecillos del infortunio, estaba decorado en tonalidades celestes con pequeñas detalles amarillo claro, la cocina era amplia y tenía una mesa de madera junto con la ventana donde las dos ahora Weasleys habían puesto algunas tostadas con mermelada, mantequilla y diversos quesos mientras conversaban animadamente.

¿Y como te va con Harry?

Ay, cada día creo que esto es de verdad – suspiró la castaña

¡pues hazlo de verdad! – exclamó Ginny

No puedo, simplemente creo que no me ama… además tengo todo lo que quiero: vivo con mi mejor amigo y amor platónico a la vez, vivo en una linda ¡que digo! perfecta casa de revisa, tengo un trabajo donde gano mucho dinero pero no todo es del color de rosa

Pero el quiere ser tu pareja, el siente algo por ti y tu lo sabes, yo misma fui testigo de ese beso en 6to año.

¡Que! Como sabes lo del beso si estábamos solos debajo del roble…

Estaba recogiendo manzanas de roble, las cuales evitan que se acerquen los Shoblues de piedra!

Ay Luna… no entiendo, tu vida está perfecta, tienes 19 años y una vida por delante, esperando cuatrillizos casada con mi hermano en un lindo departamento

Ay, Ginny ahurita tu también tienes la vida perfecta, en la mansión Malfoy, con tu amado Draco, y seguro tendrán varios hijos ¡y solo tienes 19! Yo a los 20 todavía me pregunto si me querrá o solo quiere probar si lo de 6to año puede seguir

Que te quiere amiga! – con un toque de la varita de Luna todo se puso a lavar

Espero que me lo demuestre

Pero como pretendes eso si ni lo miras como algo más

Si no coquetea es el baile de la mañana será que te quiere Herm – Ginny sonrió

¿Coquetea en sus cumpleaños?

Ni te lo imaginas

--------------OoOoO--------------

La casa Potter, la tranquila casa Potter, donde vivian en esos tiempos Harry Potter, su novia y su amiga japonesa. La casa tenía un resplandeciente sol aquella tarde de finales de verano, era 30 de Julio, los pájaros revoloteaban alrededor del árbol, y de toda la casa, el joven Potter estaba leyendo en su escritorio tranquilamente al igual que cierta castaña que de vez en cuando miraba asombrada su concentración y de pronto:

AYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ARGGGG! $&/&/·&/)/& - era más que un grito, un estruendo que provocó que los lindos pajaritos que revoloteaban por la casa se espantaran, era un japonesa que bajaba por las escalreras muy malhumorada y que entró a el escritorio de pronto gritando

¡¡¡ALGUIEN ME HA DADO ALGO CON AZUCAR! ¿¡¡¡FUISTE TU GRANGER?

De que hablas Chang – la castaña se estaba conteniendo la risa

La japonesa estaba llena de granos en toda la cara, resultaba que era alérgica a las fresas y a la crema pastelera (N/A: Recordar el cheesacake de fresa) a largo plazo y en su esbelta figura y su muy apretada túnica de color rosa salía un rollo que se le notaba mucho, parecía como los trajes de los supersónicos que tenían una argolla al medio recordaba Hermione su infancia

¡Ahora no voy a poder ponerme el traje que tanto te gusta Harry! – la japonesa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente tirándose al piso para llamar la atención de Harry y para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Cho! No te pongas así puedes tomar una poción anti granos y hacer un poco de ejercicio, vamos yo mismo te prepararé la poción y después iremos a nadar ¿ya? – Harry se mostró comprensivo con ella; Hermione sintió una punzada de celos el la boca del estómago – Estrategia 1

Harry, mi amor recuerda que tenemos que terminar el informe

Creo que puede esperar Herm, por cierto me alcanzas ese libro con cubierta marrón

Si mi… amor – las ultimas palabras las pronunció entre dientes e irónicamente

Dulcesito ¿ya? Hay que hacer la poción en mi cuarto

¡NO! La puedo hacer yo mientras ustedes nadan – la castaña primero se puso roja y después pensó en darle su merecido a Chang con un dolorsillo de estómago

Si, mejor – el ojiverde acarició la mejilla de la japonesa y la besó en la frente

Salieron al patio, que ya estaba con toldo y varias mesas para el evento del día de mañana, la pista de baile era sobre un cristal que estaba encima flotando sobre la piscina, por lo que Harry le dijo a Cho que nadarían en el riachuelo, produciendo un disgusto en ella.

¡Mejor me voy al gimnasio Harry cariño! – bufó y se desapareció en 2 minutos ya que no sabía muy bien la materia (N/A: Si que es una hueca y siendo Ravenclaw…)

Mmmm, tres polvos de pixie, _"8 de pinsey nahhh, 10" _¡Listo Harry cariño! – la castaña imitó a la japonesa burlescamente

Dale esto a tu Chosita, yo me voy a dormir un rato, no pude dormir en toda la noche

¡Recién son las 5 de la tarde Herm! "_no te vallas, no me dejes, quiero estar contigo"_

"_No me quiero ir, pero no soporto verte coquetear y menos con esa" _¡Lo siento Harry pero me voy a dormir y no me despiertes!

En el transcurso de la tarde Harry terminó solo el informe para el martes y llamó a Draco a contarle lo sucedido:

¿Estas seguro Draco?

Que sí, solo se fue para ver que le pasaba

Mira que si la pierdo no se que te hago!

No la vas a perder

Coquetea con ella, y apiadate entre comillas de Cho ¿entiendes? Defiéndelas a las dos por igual, que Hermione no se siento más protegida que Cho.

Está bien

Si quieres podemos ir a comer, y repentinamente propongo jugar algún juego ¿te apetece? – se apuntó inmediatamente Draco que no tenía nada que hacer.

Buena idea, podemos comer pizza ¿la traen? yo tengo aquí bocaditos y bebidas

Ok prepara todo, le aviso a los demás, vamos a las 8.00

Nos vemos Malfoy

Adios Potter

¡Malfoy!

--------------OoOoO--------------

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente, después de llamar a Draco, Harry subió y se baño y cambió echándole un silencius a la puerta para no despertar a Hermione; a un cuarto para las siete cuando terminó se sentó más despeinado que nunca con una camisa salida un poco abierta debido a la temperatura y un jean en su cama y se fue para el lado de la castaña, aparto su cabello hacia detrás de su oreja y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla produciendo que esta se despertara

Mmmm ¿Harry? – la castaña se comenzó a estirar

Herm – susurró el ojiverde – van a venir Draco y los demás a cenar, van a traer pizza

Mmmm, que rico pizza, baile, besos contigo, molestar a Cho

¡Hermione!

Dime Harrysito

No te burles de Cho

Te pasa algo Harry – la castaña lo miró desafiante y se levanto

¡No me pasa nada Herm! – el ojiverde siguiendo las instrucciones del rubio la reto - ¡pero quisiera que la trates un poco mejor, es mi amiga y ex novia!

¡¡¡HOLA! quien es tu novia ahora yo y tu me tienes que besar y ser cumplido conmigo solo conmigo y no con las demás chicas que se te cruzen!

Sin pensarlo la castaña, que se había levantado para discutir con Harry lo agarró del mentón y le robo un verdadero beso, se quedaron besándose durante unos minutos, la castaña revolvía aun mas el pelo del ojiverde y ala falta de aire se separaron.

¿Qué fue eso?

Que te quede en claro que por ahora eres mio y solo mío así que ni te atrevas a coquetear con alguien más si no que no sea yo

La castaña entró al baño y lo cerró de un portazo dejando a un desordenado y anonadado Harry, este se tumbo su cama y susurró "Está loca por mí, Draco tiene razón"

--------------OoOoO--------------

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, Cho se estaba cambiado para recibir a los añorables amigos de Harrysito, Hermione seguía en el baño, mientras Harry ponía la mesa del comedor atenuaba la luz y ponía algunas cuantas velas que rodearan el comedor; sirvió los bocaditos de pronto al ir a la sala para cerrar las cortinas, con magia por supuesto estaba bajando esplendorosamente una castaña con el pelo suelto y un lindísimo vestido blanco veraniego que le quedaba muy bien que decimos muy bien excelente, a la perfección y tenía un lindo colgante de oro, muy simple que Harry descubrió que el se lo había regalado y tenía dos H entrelazadas.

Estas hermosisisima Herm

¡Felizmente que lo dices, mira que soy tu novia! – dijo irónicamente la castaña

Harrysito! Ya estoy que tal me queda- la japonesa bajo con un muy muy apretado polo que le dejaba el hombro y la espalda descubierta, y una mini mini falda que se le dejaba ver su ropa interior OH SORPRESA también rosa.

Estas estas.. muy bo – antes de terminar de decirlo tenía a Cho sobre el besandolo apasionadamente como una gata salvaje

¡¡¡HARRY! – el grito era de una castaña que empujó a la japonesa, la japonesa empujó a la castaña y la castaña cayó milagrosamente en los brazos de su amor y le limpió los labios para después besarlo- Nunca más Chang te acerques de esa manera a MI Harry o lo pagarás y muy caro, y tu Potter ya vas a ver esta noche – Chang sonrió

De pronto sonó el timbre y al abrir la puerta percibieron un delicioso olor a pizza, todos los Weasley's y Draco se saludaron con los que habitaban en la casa, los recien llegados se reían por lo bajo de los granos, ahora de pus que tenía Cho y del rollete que se le salía y esta no se daba cuenta.

Se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras las chicas partían la pizza. Al estar todos sentados con un plato de pizza al frente excepto Cho que comía fruta preparada por ella misma el rubio sentado al costado de una pelirroja dijo en un susurro.

Bueno ya que esto esta tan aburrido juguemos a algo

¿A algo como que Draco? Preguntó la castaña con su tono pensativo mientras comía con una mano y Harry le aprisionaba la otra.

Verdad o Castigo

Ahh! Ese juego es tan facil – chilló Cho

Lo has jugado mágico – desafio el rubio

No – dijeron todos al unisono

Es así, si dicen verdad y dicen una mentira a todos nos aparecerá una imagen de lo preguntado en verdad, y si dicen castigo y no lo cumplen pasará lo mismo

A que tienen miedo – dijo Ron – en especial tu Herm

¡Que! Jajajaj Ron, no se si te acuerdas quien soy yo, ¡acepto!

Esta bien todos de acuerdo – el rubio mordió un pedazo de pizza

Si -dijeron todos mientras comían

Comienzo yo …. Mmmm ¡Granger! ¿Verdad o Castigo?

Eh.. Verdad

¿Quién te gustaba en Hogwarts?

Harry – dijo sin problemas; el ojiverde se quedo anonadado, el sabía que ella gustaba de el pero en 6º año.

Ahora ehh… Ginny – la castaña se iba a vengar sabía que tenían todo preparado ¿Verdad o Castigo?

Verdad

¿Cuál ha sido el mejor momento de tu vida y con quien?

Ehh – se puso del color de su cabello – Ayer en la noche con Draco – la cara de Ron cambió de expresión.

Ahora ¡Harry! ¿Verdad o Castigo?

Verdad

¿Quién te gustaba en Hogwarts? – la cara de una japonesa come frutas se iluminó

Hermione

¿QUE? Ella pero si tu … y yo nos besamos en 5º - chilló la japonesa

Y nosotros en 6 – dijo Ginny interesada

Es verdad pero… creo que lo tenía oculto

Bueno ahora tu Cho

Verdad o Castigo

¡Castigo!

Come un pedazo de pizza

¿Qué? Pero me saldran más rollos – todos rieron a carcajadas mientras la otra refunfuñaba comiéndose su delicioso y altamente alto en calorías pedazo de pizza.

Ahora es mi turno – una expresión malévola se dibujó en su rostro

Granger ¿verdad o castigo?

Verdad

Con quien fue tu primera vez y cuando

La castaña enrojeció terriblemente y apretó la mano de Harry fuertemente y con la otra dejó su pedazo de pizza en el plato- fue con Harry – todos se sorprendieron – en 6º año – todos se quedaron anonadados puesto a que esto no era mentira.

Eh.. ¡Draco!

Verdad o Castigo

Verdad

Esta bien… mmm ¿Quién te cambio?

Nadie

De repente la sala oscureció y al centro de la mesa apareció una imagen de una pelirroja golpeando al rubio 3 veces y después lo beso y se fue corriendo.

Esta bien fue mi Ginny

Ahora me toca a mi – el rubio levantó una ceja, todos estaban muertos de miedo

¿Verdad o

¡Verdad! Dijo esta rápidamente

¿Por qué no tienes dinero?

Porque.. porque el banco no está aquí

De pronto la sala oscureció denuevo y invadió un sonido a casino, y vieron a una pomposa japonesa rosa jugando en las maquinitas de las Vegas y de pronto un gran chillido de esta diciendo ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Este juego no me gusta ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear por el malecón del riachuelo? – Harry se paró y trajo a Hermione consigo con un toque de la varita el comedor estaba pulcro y todos los platos lavándose el la cocina. Cada uno tomó a su respectiva pareja, menos Ron que Luna estaba comprando cosas para su bebé con su mamá, así que este fue a pasear desagradablemente con Cho.

Abrieron el ventanal del comedor que daba al patio, y salieron; Harry en silencio caminaba rápidamente hacia la orilla del riachuelo de la mano con Hermione, la castaña no sabía que iban a hacer, de pronto vio que su ojiverde _"Hermione Jane Granger el no es tuyo"_ se sacaba los zapatos y se remangaba el pantalón " Si, si es tuyo! NO ¡! SI!"

¿Harry?

Dime

¿Qué haces? – el chico se arrodilló al frente de ella y le sacó sus zapatos y medias

Vamos a caminar por el lago, siempre hago estos lo sábados por la noche, cuando no estoy cansado - bajo colina abajo hacia el riachuelo y trajo a la castaña con él

Al tocar el agua estaba no muy helada pero Hermione chilló un poco Harry la agarró de la cintura para no perder estabilidad.

Gracias – susurró la castaña - ¿Dónde estan los demás?

Ron ya se fue, Cho se fue al gimnasio y si no me equivoco los que estan ahí – señaló hacia el pequeño bosque que había al frente del riachuelo y de la casa de Harry había una pareja mirando las estrellas y haciendo otras cosas- son Ginny y Draco

Que mala Cho, como la detesto, si no decía la verdad sobre esa pregunta les hiba aparecer a todos en sus caras y fue tan lindo que ni me atrevo a pensar que lo supieran.

¿Te acuerdas Herm? – caminaban, ya habían dejado la casa de Harry y el riachuelo era alumbrado por la Luna.

Como no acordarme del momento más feliz de mi vida Harry – acarició su mejilla

Hermione, nada nos impide estar juntos, de verdad ¿Por qué no quieres que te siga queriendo como en 6 , 7 y en toda mi vida?

Porque estaba enamorada de ti y mucho y has sido el único con el que estado de esa manera.

¿No estas enamorada de mi ahora? – comprensivamente Harry se sentó en la hierba dejando sus pies dentro del riachuelo y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

No- No lo se Harry, y si lo que siento no es amor y es hermandad nunca he sentido algo así muchas veces.

Pero tienes que estar segura, tienes que confiar porque yo te amo, y me he reservado exclusivamente para ti!

¡Y CON CHO! – la castaña dio un grito furioso – acaso no estuviste con CHo cuando yo me fui – se le caían las lágrimas

SI, pero nunca tuve algo con ella ¡NUNCA! Simplemente me consoló o por así decirlo probamos un tiempo pero nada más

Ella se irá en un mes y en un mes todo volverá a la normalidad y cuando yo pueda comprarme un departamento te dejaré libre de nuevo.

No quiero ser libre, quiero ser tuyo y quiero que tú seas mía hasta más allá que muera – esas palabras las dijo el ojiverde y se quedaron rondando la mente de la castaña toda la noche.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

¡Hola a todos! No me demoré mucho en escribir este capítulo en comparación con otros Fics pero para mi gusto sí, me gusta hacerlo un poquito más rápido y aunque sea tenerlos guardados, este Lunes (mañana) comienzo clases de nuevo y por ende solo podré escribir un capítulo o dos a la semana según mi tiempo, espero que les guste este capítulo que declara sentimientos entre nuestra pareja favorita.

¿Cómo reaccionará Harry el día siguiente? ¿Qué pasará en el cumpleaños de Harry?  
¿ Hermione se dará cuenta que el amor verdadero solo se siente una vez?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo e AYÚDAME!

Agradecimientos a:

**Ani, FranGilraen, Hermione151, Emma Riddle, brendapotter1, Arwy, Spywitch, Andy, ganchi potter.**

Recuerden dejar un review por capítulo

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	10. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 10: Feliz Cumpleaños**

- ¡Harry! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – lo levantó una feliz castaña esa radiante mañana del último día de Julio

- Herm! – bostezó el ojiverde se acordó con una metrealladora la conversación de la noche anterior, pero prefirió no decir nada tal como lo hacia Hermione.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Muy bien y tu?

Bien también – de pronto una lechuza marrón se aproximó a la ventana del cuarto y la castaña fue a abrir

¡La lechuza de mis padres! ¡Kelowship! – la castaña le hizo cariño y sacó una carta muggle que tenía como escudo un gran diente y en el una "G" y decía "Consultorios Dentríficos Granger" y leyó en voz alta

"_Querida hija,  
_

_Kewolship se enfermó estos últimos días y por eso no te pudimos responder, tu madre y yo esperamos que vengas pronto a Liverpool donde nos ha ido muy bien desde que tu nos regalaste el departamento y consultorio cuando vengas asegurarte de traer a tu novio, tu madre y yo te dijimos que él era mejor que Viktor pero esa fue tu decisión, esperamos que vengas pronto con Harry a visitarnos, y como tu sabes si quieres vivir con nosotros estás invitada permanentemente._

_Tu papá"_

¿Vamos a visitarlo? – la castaña estaba sonrojada

¿Hoy?

¡Si, podemos aparecernos o usar un translador o

¡volar en escoba!

Nooo, es de día no podemos hacer eso además yo y…

Esta bien Herms, me voy a bañar y salimos anda escribiendole a tus padres o llamándolos por teléfono y pocierto ya quiero mi regalo.

Jajjaja, lo tendrás pero ¿Qué haremos con Cho?

Pues que se quede escuchando los molestos ruidos de los decoradores del patio

Bueno, mejor para mí – sonrió y comenzó a teclear los números

El ojiverde se baño y cambió y después dejó entrar al baño a la castaña para que realizara el mismo procedimiento y salió radiante.

Tendremos que venir a las 5 en punto – pronunció la castaña mientras le acomodaba la corbata al ojiverde

¿Por qué?

Tengo que arreglarme para la gran noche ¿o no?

Pero si siempre estás hermosa

Hoy es algo especial

Entonces siempre estás como si fuera un día especial

¿Eso crees? – se sonrojó

Si

Gracias, pero ahora vamos ¡Portus!- señaló una silla tomo de la mano al ojiverde y tocaron la silla siendo llevados desde el ombligo hacia la casa de los papás de la castaña

--------------OoOoO--------------

Llegaron a un cálido vestíbulo enchapado en madera, dos grandes puertas corredizas que estaban abiertas, una daba a la sala y otra a un despacho, la sala tenía una chimenea central y arriba de esta estaba un cuadro al óleo de el papá y la mamá de la castaña con ella sentada en una silla.

Mamá! Papá! Ya llegamos

Hija mia! A los años – la señora Granger llevaba un vestido blanco de ama de casa que le quedaba muy bien con su pelo castaño corto y recogido en una coleta – besó a Hermione en la frente y en la mejilla

Él es Harry, no se si te acuerdas de él

Como no acordarme del chico que me hablast

Shh! – la calló Hermione super roja

Buenos días señora

Puedes llamarme Jane

Muchas gracias Jane

Richard! Baja ya llegaron!

Hermione!

Papá – se abrazaron durante unos largos minutos mientras el señor Granger besaba en la frente a su hija

El es Harry, papa, Harry, Harry mi papá – se dieron la mano

Buenos días Harry – sonrió

¿Cómo se enteraron de lo nuestro? Preguntó Hermione mientras comían unos bocaditos en la sala

Lo leí en el profeta y tu mamá en el corazón de bruja

Nos alegra mucho que estén juntos, desde que viniste a esta casa Harry nos caíste muy bien

Muchas Gracias, Hermione fue, es y será todo para mi – le dirigió una mirada furtiva a la castaña

Bueno pasemos al comedor tengo entendido que se tienen que ir temprano

Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry

¡Oh! Feliz cumpleaños – exclamó Jane Granger

Feliz Cumpleaños Chico

Muchas Gracias

Pasaron al comedor, con la misma decoración que el resto de la casa, un mayordomo salió de una puerta que era de suponer la cocina trayendo consigo varias fuentes y prosiguieron a almorzar.

Hermione se sirvió solamente ensalada debido a lo que comería en la noche, pero Harry aprovechó y comio de todo un poco sin exagerar.

Hermione, ven te enseñare el segundo piso

Ya subo mamá

Harry, quedate aquí con mi papá

La castaña subió corriendo para hablar con su mamá cosas de madre a hija mientras que el ojiverde se quedó con su papá

La quieres mucho ¿verdad?- la primera pregunta inquisidora

Si señor, Hermione es todo para mí desde que tenía 11 años

Eso espero, porque ha sufrido mucho y por ti, se caso con ese búlgaro por tu culpa

Estoy totalmente arrepentido, por no haberme declarado antes

Y espero que la hagas muy feliz chico – el padre de Hermione le sonrió – y que me des muchos nietos y recuerda de cuidar tus dientes

¿Eh?

Que recuerdes cuidar tus dientes

Hermione bajó y se despidieron de los padres de Hermione, fueron a pasear un rato por el famoso malecón de Liverpool y finalmente volvieron a la casa de Harry, donde Hermione inmediatamente pidió un taxi y se fue al departamento de Luna, donde se arreglarían las 3 para el baile.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Todo el 31 de Julio la casa Potter estuvo en una ardua decoración y preparación, el árbol estaba rodeado de hadas que revoloteaban dándole un toque mágico, algunas velas con mucha potencia iluminaban las mesas, arriba de la piscina se había colocado un vidrio que estaba flotando, así que se podía ver el agua por atrás mientras bailaban, habían cerrado la casa totalmente, y la entrada era por la parte izquierda del jardín donde habían agentes de la MMU y un animador que pronunciaba los nombres de las parejas que iban entrando.

Harry y Hermione se encontraron en la casa, Harry salió cerrando la puerta principal y se encontraron afuera se sonrieron y sin palabras comenzaron a hacer la cola y tenían que ser los últimos por obvias razones.

Ron y Luna Weasley! – muchos aplausos se escucharon solo faltaba una pareja

Ahora la pareja del momento

¡Harry Potter y Hermione Granger! – se multiplicaron los aplausos

Todos ya estaban ubicados en sus mesas y pedían sus platos, era el mismo sistema de comida que hubo en el baile de Navidad en 4to año, la MMU se había encargado de la banda musical, que aparecería entre el riachuelo para sorpresa de la gente, al final de la noche habían preparado una marca "Potter" en vez de la marca tenebrosa como atracción.

Hermione estaba vestida con un lindo y elegante vestido celeste claro que se había comprado cuando había ido de compras con Harry, el ojiverde llevaba una túnica muy elegante negra, el mismo color que la capa, todos esperaban la presentación oficial, en la túnica llevaba todas sus distinciones como auror y una placa de oro por presidente.

Que linda noche Harry – le susurró la castaña

Si, pero tu estás más linda – sonrió

Gracias y Feliz Cumpleaños – tomo su mejilla para besarlo pero él se separó

Todavía no es hora Herm

Ay, bueno apurate – refunfuñó la castaña no podía aguantar decirle lo que había meditado todo el día

Comieron y el presentador de la noche los llamó a Harry para que le canten feliz cumpleaños y este se acercó de la mano de la chica, toda la prensa estaba debajo de ellos listos para el momento

Muchas gracias a mis amigos todos ustedes por venir ¡ya tengo 21! – comentó

Bueno antes de cumplirlos oficialmente, quiero anunciar oficialmente que Hermione Jane Granger es mi novia – un gran estruendo de aplausos, luces flashes entre otras cosas se dirigieron hacia ellos ¡BESO! Comenzó a exclamar un rubio seguido por la multitud.

Parados en la pista de baile con varios micrófonos flotantes y reporteros debajo de ellos se besaron y la primera hoja del otoño calló a sus pies, el tiempo no parecía correr en ese beso, no se acordaban de que había gente y siguieron besándose hasta que de pronto comenzó:

-Cumpleaños Feliz…. – comenzó la mitad de la típica canción de cumpleaños provocando la separación de Harry y Hermione y se tomaron de las manos mientras se escuchaba un sonido más roquero de la canción, entre el bosque del frente de la casa del ojiverde salía flotando un también un vidrio la nueva banda de música del mundo mágico "StarWish"

Todos se dispusieron a bailar, el ambiente era muy feliz, todos estaban disfrutando de esa velada menos una todavía granesca japonesa que no podía bailar por su gran idea de una liposucción momentánea muggle.

Cho ¿quieres bailar?

No gracias Marcus, no puedo estoy adolorida esta noche

Oh que pena bueno ¡Lulu! Vamos a bailar

--------------OoOoO--------------

Ven Harry!

Pero Herm ni siquiera hemos bailado cinco piezas

Esto es más importante

Cruzaron el puente que conectaba la casa de Harry con la orilla del bosque y fueron a un lugar iluminado únicamente por la luna y las estrellas, había un circulo perfecto sin árboles pero rodeados por estos, donde caía exactamente la luz de la luna, había una mata de flores que no se veían pero se podían oler .

Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Esto – lo agarró de el cuello y lo besó en los labios tiernamente – Acepto Harry

¿Aceptas? – preguntó el extrañado ojiverde

Acepto! Acepto! Soy tu novia de verdad ya no puedo más! ¡¡Te amo!

Esas palabras se lo dijeron todo, el había dudado si su amor hacia la castaña era correspondido y se dio cuenta que sí.

Yo también te amo! – susurró y sonrió

Si Viktor me quería, deseará que sea feliz junto al hombre que siempre amé y yo te amo a tí

¿Por qué no reconocí lo que sentía por ti antes Herm?

Tal vez pensabas que era demasiado buena para ti y yo no te quise aceptar cuando me lo propusiste hace una semana estamos a mano

Jajjaja ¿Adonde vas?

Tengo muchas piezas que bailar ¿Qué esperas Harrysito?

¡Herm!

Esta bien no más Harrysitos

Se volvieron a besar y de la mano volvieron a cruzar el puente, el resto de la noche pasó tranquila varias canciones lentas y otras más rapidas ahora sería el turno de mostrarle al mundo la marca Potter en honor al niño que vivió.

Es un honor que por favor usted haga la primera marca en el cielo

¡Cicantiz! Un látigo de color plateado salió de la varita del ojiverde y formó una cicatriz igual a la que él tenía en su cara de estrellas plateadas que no paraban de tintinear todos aplaudieron y el grupo StarWish siguió tocando una canción y de pronto:

¿Hermione?

Donde está Hermione

¡Ron! Dime donde está Hermione

Estoy aquí – lo besó

Ustedes ya son?

¡Si! Pero en serio – sonrieron

Felicitaciones – se abrazó el trío y después se fueron a bailar

Bailaban una canción muy lenta, por consiguiente estaban muy pegados.

Creí que te me habías perdido

Nunca me perderé, jamás si estoy a tu lado – lo besó tiernamente

Te amo

Yo también Harry

La gente ya se había comenzado a retirar, Hermione lo único que quería era que se vallan todos para poder estar a solas con Harry y el día siguiente abrirían sus regalos que estaban en una mesa a la entrada del jardín

Bueno nostros nos vamos, en una semana tendré a 4 gemelas revoloteando por mi casa así que tenemos que descansar lo poco que nos queda

¡Ronald!

¿Qué es la verdad?

Cuidate Ron y engrie a Luna- sonrió la castaña

Adios

Los que deberían cuidarse –ejem- cuidarse son ustedes eh

No te preocupes hermano

Adios

Al irse los Weasley los unicos que se quedaron fueron Harry y Hermione y un montón de enanitos deshaciendo el toldo y la decoración.

Ahora eres mio – la castaña jaló de la corbata al ojiverde

¿Tuyo? Mmm. ¿Cuáles son las bases del contrato?

Mmmm, que te parece si besos, abrazos y una linda noche

Acepto – sonrió

La castaña llevó hasta su cuarto al ojiverde jalado por la corbata, él nunca pensó que ella quisiera dar ese paso aunque ya lo habían hecho antes. Harry con un toque de su varita prendió la chimenea de su cuarto, dándoles un calor agradable mientras se desvestían mutuamente. Esa noche en esa habitación reino el amor, verdadero que por fin podía ser confesado libremente sin preocupaciones de herir los sentimientos de nadie y también reino el placer pero combinado con el amor, o sea para cada uno de ellos en su mente fue una noche simplemente perfecta, esa noche se **ayudaron **mutuamente a ser felices.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Eran las 7.30 de la mañana del día lunes, ellos no tenían que ir a trabajar por la fiesta del día anterior, Harry amaneció desnudo con Hermione abrazándolo y durmiendo en su cuello los dos tapados por una sábana.

Buenos días mi amor – susurró el ojiverde

Mmm… ¿Harry? – susurró la castaña haciendo que el viento del susurró callera en el pecho del ojiverde

¿Cómo dormiste?

Excelentemente bien, esta noche a sido perfecta

No, tu has estado perfecta

Y tu perfecto

¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

Si, pero abrázame más – el ojiverde ahora de 21 años la atrajo más hacia sí y se quedaron dormidos plácidamente hasta horas más tarde…

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Hola a todos! Por fin sábado o sea su nuevo capítulo de Ayúdame, espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo estaba previsto para el miércoles, pero me dio un lapsus de cómo continuar el fic así que este fic YA TIENE FINAL PROGRAMADO, así que no se preocupen porque no lo voy a dejar!

Espero que les guste este capítulo en especial donde Hermione, gracias a lo que habla con su mamá que todavía nadie lo sabe…. (muajajaja) acepta estar con Harry porque verdaderamente lo quiere.

¿Despertarán abrazados el uno al otro? ¿Qué dira la prensa sobre el cumpleaños de Harry? ¿Qué pasará con Cho?

**LES RECOMIENDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE AYÚDAME, MI NUEVO FIC "EL TERROR DE HERMIONE" QUE NO TIENE NADA DE TERROR! LEANLO Y DIGANME QUE LES PARESE**

Agradecimientos a:

Alex; Emma Riddle; Spywitch; FranGilraen; Arissita; Arwy; Hermionedepottergranger y Hermione151

Recuerden dejar un review por capítulo

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	11. Te amo!

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 11: Te amo**

La luz entraba tenuemente por debajo de las cortinas cerradas, y al medio un poco abiertas lo que dejaba un pequeño resplandor, la castaña se había levantado hace unos diez minutos y se había puesto lo que había encontrado tirado por el suelo, curiosamente en el piso de su lado de la cama estaba toda la ropa de Harry regada por el suelo, recordó con una sonrisa cuando se la había sacado a la luz de la chimenea, después la agarró una camisa rápidamente y se la puso abrochándose algunos botones de abajo y vio que la corbata que del chico estaba todavía en la camisa pero desamarrada.

Se abrazó al cuerpo del ojiverde que estaba desnudo pero tapado un poco por una sábana de seda.

-Mmm Hermione?

- Harry – susurró la castaña aferrándose más a él y apretando más su cabeza con su pecho

Ella estaba preciosa, algunos rayos del sol le caían en su cabellera castaña y estaba tenía puesta su camisa, él se levantó pero seguía sentado en la cama, la castaña lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, se quedaron arrodillados los dos encima de la cama.

- Eres preciosa y te amo – susurró el ojiverde y la besó en el cuello

- Gracias Harry – le sonrió, el ojiverde avanzaba cada vez más subía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba hasta su cuello, pasando por la boca y después quiso abrir los botones de su camisa que la llevaba Hermione – ¡Harry! – susurró la castaña

- Mmmm? – el ojiverde seguía besándola

- Son las tres de la tarde, a las ocho tienes una junta de emergencia en el ministerio

- Está bien – se decepcionó él quería recuperar "el tiempo perdido" – pero – la miró de nuevo- está bien ahora vamos a bañarnos

--------------OoOoO--------------

No se demoraron mucho en bañarse, debido a que usaron las duchas separadas para la decepción de Harry, bajaron a almorzar dado que el desayuno ya había pasado hace muchas horas.

Estaban almorzando en la terraza de la casa, ese lunes era un cálido y otoñal día, se divisaba claramente que los árboles del bosque del frente perdían sus verdes hojas.

- Harry Potter señor ¿desea más zumo? – Dobby trabajaba para Harry desde que se mudó a su nueva casa, pero como lo decían explícitamente las cláusulas de la PEDDO, tenía que tener vacaciones y este las había tomado en parte del verano.

- No gracias Dobby – al decir esto el elfo se retiró dejando solo a Harry y Hermione

- Que vamos a hacer hoy día antes de la reunión?

- Que te parece si vamos a pasear al Callejón Diagon?

- Me parece buena idea, tengo que comprar pergamino que ya se me termino y tinta y ahora tengo que – el ojiverde la besó en los labios cariñosamente.

- Te amo Hermione

- Te amo Harry – la castaña después de pronunciar esas dos palabras llenas de amor y sinceridad lo besó de nuevo..

- Que tierno – la sarcástica japonesa estaba parada al frente de la pareja con todas sus maletas y un conjunto sport blanco – Pero, mi glamour ya no invadirá las paredes de esta casa, debido a que ¡¡me voy a Milán! – Chilló

-¿Qué? – espetó el ojiverde

- Siiiiiiii! – Comenzó a saltar una alegre castaña – voy al baño y vamos ¿ya Harry? – en la mitad de las escaleras se volteó – Cho, sinceramente espero no verte nunca más

- Espero no darte el gusto – besó a Harry en la mejilla y salió con destino al taxi que estaba en la puerta

--------------OoOoO--------------

Una alegre castaña y el ojiverde se encontraban parados viendo el apartado de la tienda de escobas, donde el ojiverde le pidió a la castaña que lo acompañara a ver la ultima escoba y por su puesto comprársela.

- ¿Entramos? – Harry le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ese mundo deportivo

- Bueno, wow ¡cuantas escobas! – la tienda a la que nunca había entrado estaba llena de estantes verticales donde estaban colocadas las escobas por marca, año y costo, la tienda estaba enchapada en madera y en varias vitrinas habían snitch autografiadas entre otras cosas del mundo del quidditch.

- Mira Hermione – se encaminaron hacia una de las vitrinas donde habían cosas autografiadas por los famosos jugadores. Una escoba tenía inscrito con una navaja " Para Quidditch Store CD, Viktor Krum, Mundiales de Quidditch Inglaterra"

- Viktor – susurró la castaña, el ojiverde la atrajo hacia sí formando un cariñoso abrazo.

- El quiere que seas feliz Hermione, aunque no te pudo hacer feliz, seguro es lo que quiere

La castaña se limitó a sonreir y siguió caminando media-abrazada del ojiverde, compraron la escoba y unos equipos de protección muscular que Hermione obligó a Harry a comprar.

- Pero si el otro equipo funcionaba – se quejaba el ojiverde

- Exacto, el otro equipo, para la otra escoba que era más lenta que esta – se sentó en la terraza café de Madame Curricú. (xD)

- Bienvenidos – exclamó la excéntrica viejecita con miles de joyas de fantasía - ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer a estos jóvenes tórtolos?

- Yo quisiera un chocolate caliente – pidió la castaña poniéndose un abrigo al percibir el helado viento - ¿Y tu Harry? – dijo tomando su mano

- También por favor – comenzó a acariciar la mano de su novia

- Algo te preocupa ¿Harry? – la castaña dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente

- Vámonos – dijo el ojiverde sacando unos knuts de su billetera – las gitanas, vienen para acá

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con las gitanas?

- Ellas lo predijeron Hermione ¿no recuerdas? En Hogsmeade, hace unos años, nos dijeron que no íbamos a estar juntos y se cumplió

- Pero ahora no hay nada que nos pueda separar Harry ¡por favor! – se levantó y lo siguió – yo te amo, tu me amas, ya hemos sufrido demasiado ¡demasiado!

- No no lo sé – la voz de Harry parecía alejada

- Que extraño que estás – susurró la castaña mientras caminaba a su costado

- Castaña bonita – dijeron las tres gitanas con su dejo cubano-británico – ven aquí para leerte lo que te depara el destino una vez más

La castaña se dio cuenta de que las gitanas la reconocieron y ahora los estaban persiguiendo y de pronto lo sintió, una le tomó la mano

- Cuídate bonita, y cuídalo que él te ama pero hay otra persona que tendrá otros planes y confía en él…¡confía en él!

La castaña apresuradamente quitó su mano de la de la gitana y comenzó a correr y el ojiverde la seguía, hasta la salida del Callejón Diagon.

- No les creo – suspiró la castaña - no puede ser cierto, ya nos separamos ¡odio a las gitanas!

- No te preocupes – dijo el ojiverde conduciendo hacia el departamento de Ron y Luna – Te dejaré aquí, espérenme para cenar ¿vale?

- Vale, pero trata de terminar la conferencia temprano, y tienes razón esas gitanas no me dan buena espina creo, creo que algo va a suceder Harry

El chico paró el carro en un estacionamiento cerca al departamento de Ron y Luna y la miró:

- Pase lo que pase Hermione, quiero que sepas que yo te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, y sinceramente no se que nos pueda pasar – la tomó tiernamente por el mentón y la beso apasionadamente ella le correspondió de la misma manera

- Nos vemos después – susurró y salió del auto

--------------OoOoO--------------

Eran las noticias que el ojiverde no quiso escuchar y menos en ese momento tan solucionado de su vida, las tribus mortífagas estaban atacando al norte de Inglaterra y ya estaban comenzando algunos ataques en el sur.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Yo mismo lo derrote y me encargué de aprisionar a todos sus seguidores!

- Potter – el que tomaba la palabra ahora era Draco – no importa que todos ellos estén aprisionados, la historia y el ideal del Señor Oscuro siempre están ahí, así que pueden ser personas que alguna vez oyeron su nombre o son familiares lejanos de los mortífagos, hasta puede ser cualquiera

- En fín, pongan la alerta mágica en amarilla, pero si hay un ataque cerca de aquí es mi orden directa cambiarla a roja y mandar los folletos de prevención y recordatorios a todas las familias mágicas de Inglaterra, no vamos a permitir un nuevo Señor Oscuro, así que mandaremos tropas de aurores al norte.

- Está bien señor – apuntaba un señor rechoncho en un cuadernillo – Recuerden encantar sus casas por las noches para que no pase nada imprevisto – les recordó

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry se ofreció a llevar a Draco para que cenen todos juntos en la casa de Ron y Luna, y acordaron no decir nada al respecto hasta que cada uno esté en sus casas,

La castaña les abrió la puerta, el departamento de R/L olía a pan recién tostado y en la mesa redonda de la cocina habían tostadas con diferentes cosas para untar.

- Hola mi amor – la castaña lo saludó con un cariñoso beso y los dejó pasar, donde se encontraron con Luna, con un vientre descomunalmente grande y a un Ron muy sonriente.

- Hola – el ojiverde los saludo a todos, en su expresión se notaba el nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué tal les fue en la conferencia Draco? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Bien, ¿Qué tal Luna, como va el embarazo?

- Creo que en cualquier momento saldrán 4 pelirrojos de aquí – sonrió Luna mientras se sentaba en la mesa redonda al frente de Harry y Hermione y untaba una tostada

Comieron amenamente, los chicos pudieron dejar de lado sus preocupaciones del trabajo y pasar un buen momento con sus amigos, conversando, recordando viejos tiempos, aclarando la relación que Harry y Hermione habían formado de verdad hasta que pasó

- ¡Ronald! ¡Agarra el bolso, se me ha roto la bolsa!

- ¿Qué? ¿En – en serio? – el desconcertado pelirrojo se paró y fue donde su esposa

- ¡Que si Ron! ¡Tráele la bolsa! ¡Harry anda prendiendo el carro! ¡Ginny y Draco avisen a San Mungo

Todos los presentes comenzaron a obedecer las ordenes de la castaña y lograron llevar a Luna a San Mungo a tiempo para que diera a luz a 4 lindos y pelirrojos bebés.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Así paso la noche, tuvieron que cumplir todos los requisitos alocados que Luna les decía, ya que si no sus bebés podrían tener trastornos, desfiguraciones o enfermedades, así que para mantener a Luna calmada.

Llegaron pasadas las 12.00 de la noche y Harry le pidió a Dobby que sellara la casa mágicamente, y subieron directamente hacia su cuarto y se cambiaron.

- ¿Porqué le pediste eso a Dobby? – la castaña levantó una ceja – Vamos Harry, no me puedes mentir

- Hermione – el ojiverde la hizo sentar en la cama y le tomo las manos – En el norte, hay – hay tribus mortífagas y están comenzando a atacar… de-denuevo – la miró

La única reacción de la castaña fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y apoyar su rostro en el hombro de su novio por unos minutos.

- ¿El está de vuelta? – había recordado lo mucho que habían sufrido en el medio de su 7mo año

- No, pero si algunos seguidores o personas que se han enterado de su historia y de su idea, ellos podrían causar el caos  
- Pero contigo a cargo ¿se podrán resumir?

- No- no lo sé, he mandado un ejército de aurores al norte y me temo que en unos días tendré que ir a supervisar y formar un cuartel general.

- Yo te apoyaré en todo – su expresión era decepcionada, la castaña creyó que por fin podría vivir en paz con Harry, pero siempre había algo que les dificultaba, el ojiverde se sentía exactamente igual que ella pero la quería proteger ahora más que nunca.

- Siempre me has apoyado en todo, te amo Hermione – le dio un suave beso en los labios y se acostaron

- Te amo – susurró la castaña

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Hola! Perdónenme por la tardanza y por este capítulo tan "necesario para la trama", pero es que he estado ocupado, y sobre el capítulo la aparición de las tribus mortífagas son necesarias para que la castaña "ate cabos" en un próximo capítulo.

Bueno, espero que dejen reviews, lean mi otro fic que cada vez se pone más interesante y imagínense que "desgracia" puede llegar a ocurrir…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review.

P.D: A ver quien me adivina hacia donde va la predicción de las gitanas!  
Este capítulo no me gustó mucho ¿a ustedes?

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	12. Recuerdos

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 12: Recordar**

Y así pasaron los meses, cinco meses exactos desde ese día donde supieron que su amor los protegería, y su confianza no los dejaría dudar. Pero a veces la confianza persiste, pero el ver algo con sus propios ojos hace que tu mente lo materialice y te cierres completamente sin querer que te lo explique nadie y comienzas a recordar…

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione Granger ahora de 21 años, novia y conviviente del niño que vivió entró a su casa después de pasar el día con sus padres, tíos y primos donde era una reunión solo GRANGER por lo que su novio no podía asistir.

Ese era un nublado y frío domingo, la castaña se fue directamente a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, debido a que Dobby tenía el día libre, después de tomarse 3 vasos lo vio.

Un baúl grande de color rosa chillón y varias bolsas rosa pálido apoyadas sobre el baúl, eso significaba todo, la odiosa súper modelo había regresado y lamentablemente con más bolsas que de costumbre eso significaba una cosa, tenía dinero eso significaba otra cosa tenía poder eso significaba otra cosa no tendría que quedarse ahí pero ¿Por qué diablos estaba en la casa del ojiverde?"

Fue al despacho de Harry y no lo encontró, bajó a la sala de reuniones secretas y tampoco lo encontró, tenía que estar en su cuarto o había salido con… no podía ser posible con Cho!

Subió las escaleras rápidamente con el vaso de agua en mano para ir a saludar a Harry si es que se encontraba ahí, últimamente estaba muy preocupado por él, varios días se iba con aurores al norte para evitar más desastres, que felizmente ya estaban disminuyendo poco a poco.

Caminó por la salita de estar, entró al cuarto de huéspedes… NADIE… entró a la mini biblioteca… NADIE… entró al área donde Harry guardaba algunas cosas de deportes y había algunas máquinas de ejercicio muggles… NADIE… así que entró a la habitación de ella y Harry y…

El vaso de agua se le cayó al suelo por la impresión, de pronto se sintió mareada, muy mareada, esa imagen se estaba grabando en su cabeza hasta sus últimos días, la japonesa estaba abrazada al ojiverde, este con el pecho desnudo pero tapado hasta debajo de sus pectorales con la frazada, ella muy acucurrucada a él y él con una mano sobre los hombros de ella.

- SPLASH! – el vaso de agua estaba en el piso y causó un estruendoso sonido además de que el agua fue rápidamente absorbida por la alfombra del cuarto de Harry, la odiosa japonesa se levantó con una gran sonrisa y rápidamente, el ojiverde en cambio se levantó lentamente y se quedó paralizado.

Las lágrimas no se habían hecho esperar y el rostro de la castaña ya estaba con varias.

- Her.. Hermione esto no es lo que tu crees! – Gritó el ojiverde tratando de salir de la cama pero los brazos de la japonesa lo rodearon arañando su pecho

- Harrysito dile la verdad de una vez, dile que estás enamorado de mí, que se largue y nos deje vivir nuestra pasión – habló muy fogosamente – ay, Granger todo este tiempo él ha estado conmigo

- Co- como pudiste - las lágrimas corrían y corrían, su voz estaba quebrada – no de nuevo, no de nuevo – salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr… correr… hasta más no poder.

- ¡MENTIRA! – gritó el furioso ojiverde y se levantó de la cama y no la vio más, el estaba con un buzo largo gris de dormir, y salió corriendo detrás de la castaña él no había hecho lo que tu y yo sabemos con Cho ¿o sí?

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cruzó el puente que llevaba al bosque y se adentró en el, sollozó y sollozó y paz no encontró por más que corría, corría como alma que lleva el diablo pero ella era un ángel que había sido engañado por dos diablos.

Él clima súbitamente cambió, comenzó a llover y la ropa comenzó a pegársele al cuerpo, su cabello castaño estaba completamente mojado, y encontró el círculo de árboles donde había estado hace cinco meses y un día y había confirmado su amor a ese que ya no debía nombrar.

Se apoyó en un árbol que no le servía como refugio porque seguía mojadísima, y lo seguiría estando si se quedaba ahí.

Sus lágrimas hacían ondas en los charcos cuando finalmente llegaban al piso, la castaña sollozaba y lloraba, se quejaba, esa maldita japonesa, siempre fue su dolor de cabeza y recordó.

**F L A S H - B A C K**

_Por esos días del séptimo curso, le habían ocurrido las cosas más maravillosas que una chica pudiera desear, su amor prohibido, perdido, y confundido se le había declarado de la forma más maravillosa al menos para ella._ N/A: Aquí tienen un espacio para poner cual es la forma más bonita para que alguien se te declare si quieres lo puedes poner en el review que dejarás para mi felicidad xD)

_Él y ella, estaban juntos desde hace ya unos días, y ella no podía dejar de pensar cuando acabarían las clases para poder verlo y él no podía dejar de pensar cuando acabarían sus entrenamientos para poder verla, dejaban de hacer sus cosas más interesantes para tener más tiempo para verse, la castaña estaba encantada, su vida parecía un cuento de hadas… pero su madre le había advertido que eran puras fantasías, pero ella creía que por además de amarse eran los mejores amigos todo sería un verdadero cuento de hadas._

- ¡Herms! – el ojiverde llegaba después de un pesado dia de clases, tenía el uniforme todo revuelto, y la castaña no podía decir nada de su pelo… estaba más desordenado que nunca, al llegar a ella la abrazó y la besó, después le dio la mano

- Vamos tengo algo para ti y necesitamos hablar sobre algo…  


**F L A S H - B A C K - E N D  
**

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa recordar de lo que hablaron siempre la hacía sonreír, Harry le había demostrado que la amaba y se lo había preguntado, le había preguntado si ella quería dar un avance más a la relación o si prefería esperar más tiempo para ese avance, esa era un muy buena comprobación del amor de Harry, debido a que él era su amigo y protector ante todo.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo, como él su amigo y protector y además novio podía haberla engañado de esa manera, con ella, la persona que le hizo tanto daño, desde su cuarto año cuando ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el ojiverde la invitara y este solo miraba a la japonesa, la castaña se sentía muy ofendida ella le había ayudado tanto en toda su vida y el no podía corresponder como ella se merecía aunque sea siendo un buen amigo, debería de haber rechazado su invitación a vivir con él y menos sin hablar de lo sucedido ._  
_

**F L A S H - B A C K**

_Se remontó a la sala común, un jueves después de su reunión semanal con el ED, ella estaba muy preocupada debido a que su mejor amigo no llegaba de la reunión y se había quedado con esa, Cho, la japonesa que había resumido sus posibilidades con él a un uno por ciento._

…

_- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Ron, por fin mirando a su amigo - ¿Cómo ha sido? _

_Harry reflexionó un momento. _

_- Húmedo - respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un gesto que podía interpretarse tanto como expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro - Porque ella estaba llorando - aclaró Harry_

_- ¡Ah! - dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco - ¿Tan malo eres besando? -_

_- No lo sé - contestó Harry, que no se lo había planteado, e inmediatamente lo asaltó la preocupación - Quizá sí_

_**- **Claro que no...** - **intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir._

El no poder aguantar las lágrimas por haber actuado tan tranquilamente le costó toda una noche de arrepentimientos y lágrimas, y también sobre objetivos personales de ayudar a su amigo Harry, en vez de convertirse en un estorbo al decirle que le gustaba.

Así que los meses transcurrieron hasta que en sus vacaciones de sexto año para séptimo pasó…

**F L A S H - B A C K - E N D**

Se limpio con su mano, aunque no logrando mucho debido a que su cara estaba empapada además de sus saladas lágrimas por la pura lluvia. Ella había sufrido mucho esos meses entre los que Harry seguía atraído a la japonesa, y se sintió a morir cuando esta repitió de curso en séptimo y curso de nuevo séptimo con ellos, no se despegaba de Harry las primeras semanas después este para alivio psicológico y del autoestima de Hermione, le dijo que necesitaba espacio, y esta respondió rompiéndole.

**F L A S H - B A C K**

_Varios meses habían pasado ya desde que el ojiverde rompió con la primera Ravenclaw en la historia de Hogwarts que repetía de año, él se había dado cuenta poco después que podía vivir sin ella debido a que era una simple atracción, y en las vacaciones de verano le hizo más falta que nunca una linda castaña, por ese y otros motivos se dio cuenta._

_La castaña cada día disfrutaba más de su relación con el ojiverde, confiaba plenamente en él, en su amistad que había sido la base de el amor que ahora sentían._

_Ese día de séptimo curso ya muy lejano al día de su declaración, Hermione estaba buscando a Harry por el castillo desesperadamente, Viktor Krum su amigo por carta los había invitado a los tres a su mansión en Bulgaria para pasar un mes de las vacaciones, aunque ella no sabia que el búlgaro tendría otras intenciones debido no tenía idea de la relación del ojiverde y la castaña, fue al campo de quidditch y lo divisó en la torre de donde hablaban por en voz alta, pero lo vió con otra persona, con ella, el mundo se le derrumbo, pero pudo mantenerlo en pie al ver que no había otra cosa que pasaba._

_Subió sin hacer ruido hacia la torre de control del campo y se apoyó entre la tela y su aguzó su sentido auditivo para oír hasta el más mínimo detalle._

- ¡Perdóname Harry! Te lo suplico si quieres me arrodillo ante ti, ¡perdóname! – la japonesa sollozó

- Está bien Cho, además tu rompiste conmigo solo porque te sugerí algo de … distancia

- Pero entiéndeme Harry, ahora he recapacitado nuestra relación será mejor te lo juro…

- No puedo Cho… yo estoy con alguien… y no lo vamos a revelar hasta que aprisionen a Lucius, yo temo por ella.

La japonesa levantó una ceja, y sintió una ira que se le veía venir (por supuesto que solo lo vio el ojiverde)  


_Harry la miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas pero con un brillo especial, el brillo de la ira, al mirarlos recordó el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, sus citas, sus besos, las hormonas trabajaron y deseó probar esos labios una vez más, una sola vez más, no tendría nada de malo no pasaría nada, nadie los vería ni menos los escucharían ¿Por qué no probar esos labios de nuevo?_

- Un beso Harry, un solo beso déjame darte – "si aceptas" – pensó – " no estás enamorado del todo de esa…"

La castaña que escuchaba todo atentamente, sonrió para sí, quería ver la cara de Chang cuando su novio rechazara ese "beso", porque ella confiaba todo en él, así que era completamente imposible que le hiciera eso.

_Ella se lo estaba ofreciendo, como si le leyera la mente, él anhelaba ese beso unos instantes antes, pero eso sería traicionar a Hermione aunque si ella no se entera, ya que no se ve ni en kilómetros con Cho.._

_La japonesa avanzó demasiado y se puso de puntillas, la castaña al ver esto pudo sacar parte de su cabeza y mirarlos, él estaba recostado en la baranda como pensando y ella haciendo un puchero para poder besarlo._

En un arranque hormonal lo hizo, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y cerró la distancia entre ellos, descubrió de pronto que sus labios eran agrios, no tenían el dulce sabor de los labios de Hermione, no se comparaban nunca se compararían.

_El mundo se le calló encima a la castaña, lo vio ella lo vio EL la besó no fue la japonesa fue él! Los ojos comenzaron a estarle vidriosos, el líquido salino se acumulaba en sus ojos color miel. Su novio y lo más importante su mejor amigo desde hacía ya tantos años la estaba engañando de la manera más sucia posible._

Salió de su escondite y le gritó:

_- ¡COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO HARRY! ¡A MI! – comenzó a llorar y corrió para bajar las escaleras de la torre… lo único que quería era huir, escapar, no volverlo a ver._

- Hermy ¡ESPERA! ¡no es lo que tu – ¡PLAM! Cuando la alcanzó sintió un dolor bajar de su mejilla hasta sus pies y volverle a subir hasta quedarse ahí palpitándole.  


_La castaña bajó apresuradamente y comenzó a tratar de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica._

**F L A S H - B A C K - E N D**

Se limpió con su manga las lágrimas, solo recordar ese momento la entristecía mucho y si conmemoramos lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, por segunda vez fue engañada por el amor de su vida, por su amigo del alma con la misma persona ¿Qué podía esperar de los demás? Quería olvidarse de todo… absolutamente de todo… en ese momento vino a su mente Viktor, su nuevo mejor amigo el que la consoló en esos momentos. Y se sintió peor porque no pudo agradecerle.

**F L A S H - B A C K**

_  
_ _Pasaron varias semanas que Hermione Granger era oficialmente no amiga, no novia, no compañera, mejor dicho nada de Harry Potter, ella tenía unos frecuentes mal humores y más cuando él se quería acercarle, porque lo único que hacía era correr hasta el baño de damas más próximos que tenía en el enorme castillo._

_Uno de esos días, el ojiverde la había estado persiguiendo tanto y ella llegó a un singular pasillo que tenía una bruja tuerta, ella no podía seguir escapando, todos los baños de chicas estaban dos pisos abajo o uno arriba, él la venía siguiendo todo el día, para tratar de aprisionarla. Tenía que esconderse en un lugar secreto, pero recordó que él los sabía todos, así que hizo algo que nunca se hubiera permitido hacer al menos sola, porque muchas veces fue con Harry._

- Lo haré – susurró para sí – no puedo llorar más al frente de él ¡NO! – susurró las palabras y se entró

Recorrió el túnel y llegó a la colorida dulcería y salió de ahí, se cubrió con la capa que llevaba en el bolso todo el uniforme y la cara así que nadie la podría reconocer o al menos eso creía.

_Corrió hasta la verja de la casa de los gritos y se sentó en la piedra que había ahí, no sabía que había dos personas que la estaban observando, una invisible y la otra desde unos metros más atrás._

_El mirador invisible se escondió entre las rocas para poder escuchar y el de unos metros más atrás se acercó más._

- Her-mi-one?

- ¡Viktor! – Exclamó la castaña quitándose la capucha mostrando su húmeda cara - ¿Co-como me reconociste?

- Es –que – esos rizos castaños son incofundi-k-bles , los más bellos que he visto en mi vida

El ojiverde invisible sentía unos tremendos celos al ver ese rencuentro con Viktor y Hermione, cuando supo que Krum volvía a Inglaterra quiso ocultárselo a Hermione y lo logró "¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO! ¡COMO LE PUDE DE HABER HECHO ESO! ¡ELLA NO ME LO HARÍA NI AHORA!"

- Gracias Viktor – el búlgaro le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar

– Herms ¿Quré pasa? – Ella no respondía y él se lo imagino – Es él ¿vergdad?

- Sí, todo lo que te conté en mi ultima carta fueron puras fantasías – se abrazó al búlgaro, el gryffindor sintió una punzada en su estómago – él me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo con Cho – rompió en llanto – yo ya no se si el me quiso ¡él la beso! No fue ella – sollozó la castaña.

- Tranquilízate Hermy – el búlgaro le hacía cariño jugando con sus rizos – Y seguro tu no quierres hablar más con él ¿verdad?

- Me sigue siempre Viktor! ¡Me tengo que ocultar a cada rato de él! ¡Felizmente que no ha descubierto mi lugar secreto en la biblioteca, si no tendría que hechizarlo pero yo … yo lo – las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo seguida de sollozos y consuelos.

-oooOOOooo-

_Viktor y Hermione salían todas las visitas a Hogsmeade y el ojiverde siempre los espió, ahora se relacionaba más con la japonesa aunque no le agradaba su compañía era lo único que le quedaba, Ron no le hablaba por lo que le había hecho a Hermione y Ginny tampoco y ni que decir de Luna._

El búlgaro cada vez se mostraba más cariñoso y amable con la castaña, la quería mucho. La amaba. Pero ella solo lo consideraba su nuevo mejor amigo, y le encantaba pasar tiempo junto a él. Él la había ayudado a sobrepasar ese difícil tiempo, pero no podía recordar sus momentos con el ojiverde porque le producían varios sentimientos, decepción que venía acompañada de lágrimas y las lágrimas de tristeza.  


**F L A S H - B A C K - E N D**

Viktor ahora era su ángel de la guardia según ella, siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla con su gran amistad, aunque el deseaba algo más de ella, ella le correspondió siempre con la mejor de las amistades y eso la confortaba, se acordó cuando el ojiverde logró acorralarla antes de la graduación.

**F L A S H - B A C K**

_- Hermione! – la acorraló con los brazos, la castaña estaba incómodamente apoyada en la fría piedra._

- Suéltame – gritó ella – no me toques, ¡lárgate!

- Solo quiero decirte que te amo Hermione

- Si me amaras no besarías a japonesas, si me amaras no acordarías comprar un departamento en la universidad con ella, si me amaras hubieras hecho todo lo posible para reconciliarnos antes de la graduación, todo eso lo ha hecho otra persona Harry, yo también te amé, pero ahora no se si puedo decir lo mismo – mintió la castaña – adiós "dizque" amigo.

-oooOOOooo-

_No pudo pasar un lindo baile de graduación debido a lo que había pasado esa mañana, pero Viktor le dio la solución a todos sus problemas después del baile._

_- Hermione ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

La castaña se sorprendió tanto que no pudo decir nada.

- Solo por civil, serría una prueba, así tal vez tu amistad podría fortalecerse y podrías mirarme como algo más

- Viktor… ehh yo tengo que ir a la universidad tengo una carrera por delante

- No te preocupes, las mejores están en Bulgaria, quiero que seas mi esposa Hermione Granger, quiero cumplirte todos lo que quieras, lo que no quieras que haga no lo haré, déjame cuidarte por favor.

La castaña miró hacia una parte del lago que ahora estaba lindo excepto por la escenita donde Cho besaba eufóricamente al ojiverde y este los observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

- Viktor si tu me quieres aceptar a mi y a mi amor por Harry yo acepto - suspiró

El búlgaro sonrió y la besó y ahora al que se le cayó el mundo fue al ojiverde.

**F L A S H - B A C K - E N D**

Poco a poco, sumida entre los recuerdos que la llevaron estar ahí, esa tarde lluviosa, debajo del árbol en un bosque a las afueras del conjunto residencial más elegante de Londres, se quedó dormida, con la lluvia que le caía y ella no se podía proteger.

Durmió varias horas y soñó…

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Me he demorado tanto haciendo este triste pero revelador capítulo, aquí cuento sobre como ella se disgustó con Harry y como así fue que aceptó a casarse con Viktor… además de darles a todos una desagradable sorpresa, bueno ¡no todo iba a ser color de rosa! Pero les tengo una buena noticia, ya se el destino del fic y su lindo final… así que ahora si no llegamos a los 90 reviews voy a comenzar a usar la política REVIEWS CAPÍTULO jejejeje… nahh… no soy tan malo pero si me gustan mis reviews .

¿Qué soñará Hermione?  
¿Se solucionará la situación entre Harry y Hermione?  
¿Qué **ayuda** le pedirá alguien a alguien?  
¿Hermione seguirá teniendo recuerdos dramáticos?

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

Arissita, Francis, Claudia Granger, Alex, brendapottergranger, LR-CHAN

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	13. A Olvidar

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 13: Ayúdame a Olvidarte**

Él la vio salir corriendo, sin perder más tiempo la siguió, la vio internarse en el bosque después de cruzar el puente, se sentía pésimo al verla así, tan desconsolada, él no había hecho nada, eso era una trampa de la japonesa, y él por segunda vez como un tonto cayó.

Siguió corriendo en la búsqueda de la castaña por el bosque, el la amaba pero no sabía si ella lo perdonaría y además tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a la japonesa ¡como diablos había llegado a su cama!

Después de detenerse a pensar a donde iría si fuera Hermione y ordenar sus ideas para poder explicárselas a la castaña, comenzó a llover, miró al cielo, estaba todo nublado, se percató que no traía nada más puesto aparte del pantalón de buzo gris, estaría desnudo si no fuera por eso, y comenzó a sentir frío, por ella, por Hermione no volvería a la casa a abrigarse, si no, la seguiría buscando hasta que la encontrase.

Pasaron las horas y el ojiverde buscó en toda la parte del bosque, hasta las montañas que daban el fin a Londres, decidió bordear el río que dividía el bosque de las casas y lo recordó, recordó el "Círculo de la Luna" donde Hermione le había dicho el "sí" de verdad. Fue corriendo, y sintió la sensación de un sudor frío que no ayudaba nada debido a la lluvia.

Se detuvo, y la vio, ella estaba ahí, sentada apoyada en un grueso tronco abrazando sus piernas y temblando del frío, pudo ver que estaba dormida, la recogió y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa, donde él pudo ver la chimenea encendida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Con un movimiento de varita, las puertas que daban del patio a la sala se abrieron y el ojiverde pudo ver a la japonesa sentada descaradamente con un abrigo de piel y completamente maquillada tomando una copa de vino. Al entrar él con la castaña en brazos, los dos empapados y el ojiverde sin nada en el pecho la japonesa emitió un risita quisquillosa.

- ¡Ay¡Harrysito! Siempre empeñándote en salvar vidas – le dijo con una gran sonrisa acercando sus grandes y pintadas uñas al pecho del ojiverde y haciendo como si lo arañara – que te parece si dejas a esa en el cuarto de huéspedes y de ayudo a jabonarte la espalda en un baño caliente.

El ojiverde con solo mirarla hizo que la japonesa retrocediera acercándose al calor de la chimenea, la mirada de Harry era una profunda mirada de rencor y enojo, sin decir nada e ignorando a la japonesa que hacía gestos de sufrimiento claramente fingidos comenzó a subir las escaleras con la castaña en brazos.

Al entrar a su cuarto vio que todo estaba ordenado y limpio y supuso que Dobby habría regresado de su día libre, con un movimiento de la varita prendió la chimenea del cuarto y con otro secó a la castaña y la arropó y fue a buscar una poción para evitar que a ella le entre una enfermedad.

Después de asegurarse que la poción le haya llegado al estómago sin ningún vómito previo se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba, completamente empapado sin ningún tipo de prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero prefirió no dejar a Hermione sola por si despertaba para explicarle que lo que había visto no era cierto y era una emboscada de Cho Chang.

Pasaron algunas horas, el cuerpo del ojiverde al lado del fuego se secaba cada vez más, pero eso no evitaría que él tuviera un resfriado, y esperaba que la poción no sea en varias dosis, porque eran realmente desagradables.

De pronto Harry escuchó unos sonidos que procedían del cuerpo de la castaña que se estaba levantando poco a poco.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el ojiverde acercándose más a la castaña e intentando besarla pero recibiendo una fuerte bofetada.

- Que poca dignidad tienes – le escupió le castaña con de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos – me engañas y te quieres hacer el San Potter de ayudarme!

- Hermione escúchame – le dijo dulcemente el ojiverde – esto es una emb… - otra bofetada de la castaña lo cayó

- No me hagas sufrir más – le dijo ahora llorando - ¡Ayúdame a olvidarte Harry¡Ayúdame a arrancar este sentimiento tan profundo que yo te puedo dar y tú no lo quieres! – le dijo sollozando

- Hermione por favor déjame hablar contigo, no quiero que la historia se repita!

- ¡Tu has escrito la historia Harry¡Has escrito un drama yo me encargue en cuanto pude de escribir un cuento de hadas! Y el trágico final de tu historia es este…

- ¡Hermione entiende esto no es lo que parece!

- Los vi Harry, yo los vi y por segunda vez a los dos, y los perdoné a ti y a ella ahora solo quiero irme ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! – estalló en lágrimas, el se acercó para consolarla pero recibió lo de siempre: una bofetada.

- No Hermione, no te irás sin saber la verdad, no te dejaré no volverme a ver, no te ayudaré a olvidarme ni en mis peores pesadillas.

En un ataque irracional, la castaña comenzó a sollozar deprimentemente, esa sería una de las peores etapas de su vida, le gritó al ojiverde que se largara, que la ayudara a olvidarlo y este al ver que el amor de su vida estaba tan alterado, prefirió esperar un tiempo para hablar con ella y que pueda responder racionalmente.

- Ayúdame a olvidarte – le susurró la castaña que estaba tendida en la cama después de haber llorado y sollozado por horas

- Lo haré Hermione – le susurró tristemente tapándola – te ayudaré a olvidarme – la besó suavemente en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes donde dormiría para levantarse temprano y hablar con la castaña.

El ojiverde no pudo dormir bien esa noche, recordó como hacía una semanas atrás había disfrutado de la mejor Navidad de su vida con la castaña, la cena que habían tenido con los Weasley, la guerra de nieve que hicieron entre otras actividades navideñas y también recordó la "noche" de año nuevo. También recordó como la conoció y sus aventuras con ella y como la había hecho sufrir. Se sintió el peor hombre del mundo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Se despertó rápidamente y tomó una ducha rápida haciendo el mayor silencio posible, sacó del ático sus maletas y las comenzó a hacer con la ayuda de la magia, sacó los baúles y se llevo todos sus libros y recuerdos. Acomodó todo perfectamente y se extrañó de por qué el ojiverde no se había despertado para detenerla, esto le provocó más tristeza debido a que pensó que se estaría revolcando con la japonesa.

Después de tener todo listo, bajó todas sus cosas y llamó para que viniera un Taxi para que la llevara a la casa de sus padres, si iba con un translador Harry la podría encontrar fácilmente… "pero" – la castaña se preguntaba – "¿Porqué me buscaría si está revolcándose con la japonesa"

Lo su corazón le decía, era muy diferente a lo que su mente le decía. "Los cuentos de hadas no existen" se repetía mentalmente mientras miraba por última vez la casa de sus sueños y se subió al taxi.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, lleno de recuerdos al ver los diferentes paisajes, se recordó algunos viajes que había hecho con el ojiverde ese año y lo bien que la habían pasado. A sus padres les daría una ira saber lo que le había hecho él… pero no quería hablar de eso ahora… sería mejor ocultárselo.

Llegó al frente de la casa de sus padres, era una bella casa al frente del malecón y tenía una estupenda vista al mar, Liverpool, sería ahora el lugar donde ella olvidaría al ojiverde que le causó tantas emociones de felicidad y tristeza.

Al tocar la puerta su madre con un vestido azul y un delantal blanco le abrió la puerta y la saludó afectuosamente invitándola a pasar a la salita para conversar de porqué parecía que había llorado y porqué había venido así.

- Hermione dime ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo dulcemente su madre, después de llamar a su padre que estaba trabajando en el consultorio - ¿Ha pasado algo entre Harry y tu?

- Rompimos – estalló en lágrimas la castaña entre los brazos de su madre

- ¿Pero porqué Hermione? – le dijo su madre consolándola, sin ninguna respuesta de parte de la castaña la siguió consolando.

Después de un rato, su madre le aconsejó que se fuera a bañar y que le prepararía un chocolate caliente, al terminar de bañarse se puso su pijama y una bata y bajó a la salita de estar donde lo esperaban sus padres, desde la ventana se divisaba la lluvia que caía y mojaba la arena de la playa.

Suspiró.

Y se durmió en los brazos de su padre.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Pasaron unas semanas, y él no tenía noticias de ella, no la pudo ubicar, Ginny no le quería hablar, mejor dicho los Weasley & Agregados no le querían hablar, así que se dedicó a buscar en todos lados… menos en Liverpool.

En cambio la japonesa, hospedada en el hotel más caro de Londres, dada su nueva fortuna, disfrutaba ver sufrir al ojiverde, quería que se resignara a perder a la castaña, pero él era mucho más preservante, como lo había sido los años que Hermione no había estado.

--------------OoOoO--------------

En Liverpool, el clima había mejorado, pero los ánimos de la castaña no, además de su desgracia, creía que Harry era tan desgraciado que ni si quiera la buscaría para una disculpa o para entregarle los regalos que este le había hecho y ella lo había dejado ahí como una excusa, simplemente no podía olvidarlo y necesitaba ayuda.

De pronto, el timbre sonó, sus padres habían salido al consultorio y ¿si era Harry?

Se aproximó a la puerta.

Giró la manecilla.

Y la abrió.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º  
**

Hola a todos, bueno me da un poco de sniff dejarles este capítulo para el año nuevo, pero en fin si querían que actualizara tenía que ser este capítulo, es muy corto, pero esencial, le da un giro diferente a la historia… podría decir que aquí comienza la tercera temporada de "¡Ayúdame!".

Seguro que todos ustedes están pensando quien puede estar detrás de la puerta… es alguien que nunca pensarían que pudiera ser… hasta como van las cosas puede ser Harry…

Solo les digo algo para alegrarles el año :D … pronto se solucionará… pero se que odiarán a una persona. Muajajajaja.

**GRACIAS A:  
**  
Francis, Arissita, Brenda, Yallen, Karen, Babyjapan, Alex, Barbi, Agus, Jacqueline

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!  
2006**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	14. Es Imposible

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org.  
_**¡¡PORFA! QUISIERA LLEGAR A LOS 110 y eso DEPENDE DE TÍ!**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 14: Es imposible olvidarte**

El gran árbol de la residencia Potter estaba con todas las que fueron sus bellas flores amarillas, ahora marchitas, sus pacíficas hojas verdes, ahora en el suelo, el árbol se había plantado con semillas mágicas y estaría según el estado de ánimo de su sembrador.

Harry se arrepentía mil veces de haberse quedado dormido sin haber hechizado la casa antes, pero el no calculaba que una loca viniera y se echara junto a él en la hora de la siesta y después afirmara _que-lo-habían-hecho _pero he ahí el problema ¿lo habían hecho?

Era totalmente imposible, debido a que reviso cada milímetro de su mente y no encontró nada, inclusive con el hechizo "Recordaius" que haría que recordara cualquier acción inconsciente, por lo tanto dio por concluso que no había pasado nada con la japonesa, entonces iría a hablar con la castaña lo más pronto posible, y esperaba que esas dos dolorosas semanas para él hayan hecho tranquilizar a la castaña como para poder tener una charla decente e entendible y todo lograra ser como antes y mejor, eliminando a Cho Chang de sus vidas definitivamente, comprometiéndose en matrimonio.

El Lunes en la mañana, después de transcurridas dos dolorosas semanas sin saber nada de Hermione ni de Cho, decidió tomarse el día libre para tratar de ubicar a Hermione y redactar bien lo que le iba a decir para que ella entendiera y no se alterara.

Por sucesos de la vida, ese mismo día sonó el timbre de su casa, y como Dobby había ido al Callejón Diagon a hacer las compras, el abrió la puerta, y se la encontró ahí, la japonesa estaba con un vestido blanco muy apretado y llevaba una pañoleta rosa de seda amarrando su ahora-enrulado-pelo-negro.

El ojiverde estaba con unos jean y una chompa de lana verde, y su expresión de tristeza cambió rápidamente por la de ira:

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – le dijo fríamente

- Harrysito, por favor ¿Cómo que, que hago yo aquí? Somos novios obviamente, pero he estado muy mal esta semana sin verte y no poder encontrarte en tu casa, ha sido tan deprimente – agregó con un suspiro falso

- Quiero que entiendas Cho, que no me interesas ni me interesarás, la única persona que me interesa es Hermione, recuérdalo – le dijo en voz muy alta – NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTES MÁS A MI NI MUCHO MENOS A ELLA ¿ENTIENDES? Hermione es mi vida …y tu fuiste un error, nada más que eso

- Me estas diciendo que no quieres nada más conmigo – le dijo en un susurro, con los ojos llenos de maldad he ira – Estas rompiendo conmigo después de haber pasado tantas noches brindándote amor, cariño y placer!

- TU SABES QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO! Yo se que no pasó NADA entre nosotros NUNCA JAMÁS!

- Tu sabes eso, pero ella no, Harrysito, si no eres mío no serás de NADIE, y yo personalmente me encargaré de destruirlos a los dos por arruinar mi vida – le dijo con una voz de arpía de telenovela – y espero que recuerdes bien estas palabras por NUNCA los dejaré tranquilos

- ¿Cómo? - Le dijo el ojiverde

Lo unico que recibió como respuesta fue una bofetada de parte de Cho, que se subió de nuevo al taxi y le dijo algo, enseguida desaparecieron.

El ojiverde se quedo toda la tarde pensando y evaluando la amenaza de la japonesa ¿Qué significaría aquello de que se encargará de destruirlos y no los dejará tranquilos? Ella era capaz de hacerlo, tendría que hablar con Hermione lo más pronto posible, si es que no quería que Cho le dijera algo antes ¿sería capaz?

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al verla, a la castaña se comenzó marearse, tuvo que agarrarse de la manecilla de la puerta, sintió que de su estómago venía el desayuno de esa mañana y fue corriendo al baño de visitas, y vomitó.

Después de vomitar vió que la japonesa estaba desparramada en el sillón de la sala llorando desconsoladamente, el maquillaje de color rosa chillón estaba esparcido por toda su cara y sus lágrimas seguían llevándoselo y se veía tan deprimente y falsa a la vez.

- ¿Qué- Que haces tu aquí?

- ¡Hermione! – le dijo dramáticamente la japonesa abrazándola - ¡Estamos afectadas por el mismo mal! – Sollozó

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó la castaña safándose de Cho

- ¡Hemos sido trapos de usar y desechar! – la siguió la japonesa

- ¿Qué ha pasado Chang? – le preguntó la castaña abriendo la puerta para que salga

- ¡¡HARRY ME HA DEJADO! – gritó y cayó al piso llorando.

Después de interminables horas donde Hermione no sabía por qué estaba tan mareada y con algún que otro cólico y principalmente por qué estaba poniéndose tan blanda con la japonesa que tanto daño le había hecho y estaba llegando al punto de consolarla.

- No se por qué estoy haciendo esto por ti Cho – le dijo la castaña finalmente separándose de ella – Después de todo el mal que me hiciste sabiendo lo que Harry significaba para mí, y principalmente después de la muerte de Viktor

- Porque eres una muy buena persona Hermione, por eso, y nosotras tenemos que unirnos, Harry nos ha dejado a las dos, yo admito que me senti ganadora cuando nos descubriste.

- Por mucho que me duela, quiero que me cuentes como paso todo – le dijo la castaña que sentía su depresión hacía su reaparición – Cuéntamelo…

- Está bien – dijo la japonesa – Cuando yo me fui, Harry comenzó a irse de la casa con sus aurores para varias misiones ¿verdad? – la castaña asintió – Bueno en una de sus misiones nos encontramos en un bar, y ya te imaginarás lo que pasó después, después de esas noches, cada nueva misión que tenía Harry me llamaba y yo iba con él, después de mucho tiempo donde se acabaron las misiones, el me llamó para ir a tu casa y yo fui, y lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a su cama y después de varias horas llegaste tu, lo cual fue una felicidad para mí porque por fin sabrías a quién prefería Harry – la castaña tenía la boca abierta y se le escapaban algunas lágrimas - Eso fue hace dos semanas y hoy cuando fui a su oficina después de trabajar para ir a comer algo y después a casa me lo encontré besuqueándose con Lourdes, su nueva secretaria, yo le reproché y el me dijo que solo éramos platos de usar y desechar y que no le importaba nada, solo tener placer.

- Harry nunca podría decir eso, ni menos actuar así – intentaba creer la castaña que se había levantado precipitosamente de su asiento – Retírate Cho, por favor necesito pensar bien las cosas y no puedo estar contigo aquí, espero que estés mejor y no hace falta que me devuelvas los pañuelos – al ver que la japonesa los señalaba

La tarde pasó lentamente para una indecisa castaña, recordando como la japonesa hasta el último momento le dijo las cosas más horribles de Harry que ella pudiera recordar de haber escuchado. Un sentimiento quería embargarla: el de la decepción, pero ella no se dejaba, él no podía haber hecho esas cosas, él no habría destruido su amistad de tantos años con ella solo por _placer_ y menos haber votado a la amante semanas después ¿verdad?

Que le quedará – pensó – ya no tiene a una amiga como yo, y seguro la voto para desacerse de ella definitivamente y que no le arruine sus relaciones con sus otras amantes, como pudo haber cambiado así, yo amo al antiguo Harry, no este monstruo – se resignó llorando amargamente.

--------------OoOoO--------------

A la mañana siguiente, el ojiverde tenía todo preparado para ir a hablar con la castaña y estaba dispuesto a quedarse hasta que ella lo escuchara, así que se transportó a Liverpool después del almuerzo y tocó la puerta de la casa de la castaña.

Ella abrió la puerta, estaba con una falda larga y una chompa con cuello alto en colores cálidos, traía también una bufanda y su enmarañado cabello recogido, sus ojos estaban hinchados y todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas, esa imagen le dio a Harry una profunda tristeza pero al ver que no le cerró la puerta en la cara le dio esperanza.

Los innumerables sentimientos que sintieron los dos al verse de nuevo eran como ya mencioné innumerables, querían abrasarse y besarse, llorar juntos, y dejar el pasado en el pasado querían perdonarse y escaparse para nunca más volver…

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – le dijo fríamente la castaña limpiándose algunas de las lágrimas –"Tienes que ser fuerte Hermione, no llores, no llores"- se dijo para sí.

- Tenemos que hablar Hermione – le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla pero esta se lo impidió 

- ¡Ja! Tenemos que hablar… ya lo se todo Harry, Cho me lo contó te acostaste con ella en todas sus misiones, la llamabas para que cuando yo no estaba fuera a la casa, y ahora la votaste como a mí para acostarte con la tal Lourdes – le dijo con una voz más fría aún

- ¿Qué dices Hermione? Yo nunca me acos…

- ¡NO LO NIEGUES! ¡Es obvio! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡SOLO QUERÍAS PLACER! – comenzó a chillarle llorando en la puerta de su casa

La cara del ojiverde era más que desconcertada, Cho, no había perdido ni un segundo para ir y mentirle a Hermione y de que forma le había mentido, desprestigiándolo totalmente.

- ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Yo nunca he mantenido relaciones ni con Cho ni con Lourdes! Y menos de ese tipo

- No lo sé Harry, ya te he dado muchas oportunidades, por favor ¡Ayúdame a Olvidarte!

- No Hermione quiero que hablemos..!

- ¡NO! – le gritó la castaña cayendo desmayada momentos después en los fuertes brazos del ojiverde.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La castaña se despertó en su cama, su madre le contó que Harry los había llamado y la había dejado en su cama y estado con ella hasta que ellos llegaron del consultorio Dentífrico que eran dueños.

Sus padres habían llamado al doctor familiar que le saco unos análisis a Hermione en su propia casa (Sus padres tenían dinero por lo tanto pudieron contratar ese sistema) la castaña estaba ahora más que deprimida y no sabía que pensar, no quería comer, levantarse, salir, y sus padres estaban muy preocupados por eso.

Después de tres días el doctor llegó de nuevo a la casa de los Granger, con los resultados de los análisis.

- Hermione, tengo una muy buena noticia para ti

- Dígame Doctor Smith – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que no había puesto hacía días - ¿Cuál es esa tan buena noticia?

- Estás embarazada Hermione – le dijo dándole unas felicitaciones y una caja de chocolates como gran amigo de la familia

La reacción de Hermione, fue de ponerse las manos en su vientre y mirar a sus padres que estaban más sorprendidos que ella.

- ¿El hijo es de Harry? – le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa

- S-sí mamá le dijo la castaña levantándose y yendo al sillón pegado junto a la ventana que era como una escalerilla y se divisaba todo el mar.

La castaña se llevo la mano a su vientre acariciándolo y mirando el mar, con lágrimas en los ojos susurró:

- Ahora me será imposible olvidarte.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

En primer lugar les quiero pedir disculpas a todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones parece que tengo menos tiempo que cuando estoy en el colegio, debido a que estoy haciendo una que otra web y eso me lleva mucho tiempo, también uno de mis propósitos era tener una cierta cantidad de puntos en un juego en red pero me puse un stop y me metalicé a acabar este capítulo para hoy y aquí lo tienen. Se que es muy corto, pero dice muchas cosas y ahora si saben quien será la persona a la que odiarán más que antes, como pone a Harry como un depravado sexual… ya me imagino como la odian pero ¿Por qué no lo mencionan en el review ?. Espero tener el próximo capítulo para esta semana y así lo puedan leer.

**¿Cho seguirá mintiendole a Hermione?  
¿Hermione le dirá a Harry la noticia?  
¿Qué hará el pobre de Harry en toda esta situación?  
¿Lograré los 110 reviews con este capítulo XD?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
brendapottergranger, arissita, Karen, Kirlatan, Jacqueline, Yallen, Claudia Granger, Francis, Azamy-Delacour, Angie, Jessica, Eldanar y paogranger

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	15. Te Encuentro

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org.  
_

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 15: Te Encuentro**

Pasaron unos dos días desde que Hermione se había enterado de la noticia, su madre Jane le había obligado a comer, cosa que la castaña no se había negado porque los antojos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, su padre le había dicho que debía de trabajar como recepcionista en el consultorio dental "Granger", donde asistían varios de los ricos y famosos de toda Inglaterra, mientras Mari la secretaría, que se iba de vacaciones, y por supuesto la castaña debía de estar activa un tiempo de su embarazo, lo que sería mejor para el bebé, según sus padres habían leído en una revista de salud y maternidad, a la que se suscribieron al día siguiente de saber la noticia.

En cuanto a Harry, los señores Granger querían avisarle, pero ella se los prohibió tajantemente, rogándoles de que no quería verlo ni en pintura, y que ella ya encontraría 'el momento' para decirle que sería papá.

- Hermione, por favor come un poco – le pedía Jane a su hija – Lo he hecho especialmente para ti, es tu comida favorita.

- Gracias Mamá, pero no tengo hambre – mintió la castaña, ella no quería comer eso, porque Harry se lo preparaba una vez a la semana.

- Está bien – suspiró su madre - ¿Y cuanto piensas decirle a Harry lo del bebé? Se debe de poner tan feliz, ¿Qué te parece si les reservamos una mesa para que arreglen esa dificultad que los acecha?

- ¡Ni loca mamá! – la castaña se levantó casi agresivamente de la mesa – Yo seré quien le diga a Harry lo del bebé ¡cuando crea conveniente! – estaba rabiosa, y sabía perfectamente porque – Nos vemos mañana en el consultorio ¡Adiós! – dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Hermione, no quería caer en la desesperación así que tenía que pensar con mente fría y calculadora, tenía que acorralar a Cho para que le dijera la verdad a la castaña, o por lo menos algo así, y para eso un plan, y los planes los hacía… Hermione.

Por ese tiempo, Ron, había comprendido lo que su amigo le decía, así que comenzó a apoyarlo y tratar de idear un plan, pero era simplemente imposible, la materia donde Cho siempre destacó fue pociones, y ganó un premio en un programa de TV mágico por reconocer la poción veritaserum en un jugo de frutas, en una gaseosa y en un helado.

- Simplemente, no se que hacer Ron – le dijo el ojiverde cayendo pesadamente sobre el sillón de la cama.

- Lo primero que deberías volver a hacer, es el método más fácil, hablar con ella y volverle a explicar.

- Ron, es en serio ¡ella se desmayó! Si vuelvo a hacer eso, puede traerle consecuencias en el futuro, y no quiero que eso pase, lo único que me queda es negociar con Cho, a ver que quiere, y tengo que solucionar esto, porque pronto se viene el consejo internacional en Suiza

- Hmm! Suiza ¡La tierra del chocolate! ¡La tierra del mágico y delicioso chocolate! –dijo el pelirrojo comiéndose una bomba de chocolate

- ¡Ron! – le dijo Harry a su amigo que le logró sacar una sonrisa

--------------OoOoO--------------

La japonesa estaba disfrutando de su buena vida en el hotel, le encantaba hacer travesuras y maldades, y tenía planeado seguir haciéndolas hasta que de pronto uno de los dos decidiera hablar con el otro y su maléfico plan terminara.

Pero mientras tanto, ella estaba completamente feliz, en el suelo, a diferentes costados de la gran cama de dos plazas estaba toda su ropa, y un short de deporte de un varón.

El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, se oían sonidos guturales, gemidos y gritos, en resumen sonidos de placer y satisfacción.

De pronto sonó el despertador, y automáticamente la luces de la habitación se prendieron, descubriendo a una japonesa y un fornido chico rubio de unos veinte años en plena intimidad.

- Ya Matthew – le dijo la japonesa levantándose de la cama mientras el rubio le trataba de besar el cuello y seguir tocándola – Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar

- Pero, si la sesión de fotos es mañana Cho, lo estamos pasando tan bien ¿no quieres ir al jacuzzi? Ya estoy listo _de nuevo – _le susurró el fornido rubio en el oído

- Matt – le dijo la ex–Ravenclaw pasando sus dedos entre los pectorales del chico – ya te dije, que este es un trabajo extra, una venganza, me voy a vengar de esos dos por arruinarme la oportunidad

- Pero si ellos han hecho que nos conozcamos Cho, si no te hubieras ido a Japón de nuevo y vuelto aquí, no nos habríamos conocido en el gimnasio, y no lo habríamos hecho en los vestidores, comenzando esta maravillosa relación.

- ¡No seas estúpido! – le dijo con una voz fría, demasiado fría – Yo no te dejaría por nadie, pero, si Harry me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, sería Lady Cho Potter acreedores de la antigua mansión Potter, y de una inmensa fortuna, más de lo que tiene él ahora, más de lo que tiene cualquier mago inglés, además que todos se enteraran de quién es el heredero de los Potter ahora, sus abuelos, al morir sus padres y antes de que los mataran a ellos dejaron el título, la casa y la herencia, en pare, hasta que el heredero legítimo esté casado.

- Pero ese Potter, ¿no sabe nada sobre esto?

- No, es demasiado famoso, y ni siquiera lo sabe

- Yo no lo conozco, ni nadie habla de él

- Es algo muy diferente, querido – le dijo besándolo el los labios y yendo hacia el baño

- ¿Te puedo ayudar con tu venganza?

- Claro, y hasta tal vez, le podríamos cambiar de curso y salir como Lady, todas tienen un amante ¿no? – sonrió maliciosamente

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione estaba sentada en el cómodo asiento de secretaria con vista a la acogedora sala de espera del consultorio "GRANGER", leyendo un artículo sobre la realeza en "HELLO" mientras de pronto escuchó el timbre, ya estaba cansada, deseaba ir a pasear por la playa y caminar en el atardecer con Harry... si tan solo Harry sintiera lo que yo siento – pensaba la castaña

- Consultorio Granger, diga – pronunció perfectamente la chica

- ¡Hermione! ¡_My darling_! Soy yo Cho, ábreme, te invito a tomar un café – pronunció pomposamente la chica

La castaña se dirigió con un suspiro hacia la puerta, y vió a la japonesa, estaba vestida de negro, algo no muy usual en ella, y llevaba el pelo amarrado con un listón de color azul oscuro.

- Buenos días Cho – le dijo la castaña cabizbaja – Lo siento, no puedo tomar un café, me estoy encargando del lugar

- No importa, solo será por quince minutos, yo tampoco tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además ahora que somos amigas, ¡hasta podemos ir de compras juntas! – le chilló

- Sí, es verdad ya debo de comenzar con las compras para mi – la castaña paró, no le diría la verdad a Cho, porque seguro que haría algún escándalo y era lo que ella menos quería – para mi mamá – prosiguió – pronto es su cumpleaños

- Ahh, bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar a comprarle algo ¿y si lo discutimos mientras paseamos por el muelle y nos tomamos una malteada o algo?

- No, Cho, no puedo, y ahora me siento un poco mal, así que te agradecería si

- Está bien, nos vemos pronto

Y cerró la moderna puerta del consultorio dentífrico para seguir leyendo, y esperando a que algo suceda.

Ya en la tarde, después de cerrar el consultorio, la castaña decidió que era hora de salir a dar un paseo por los muelles y el malecón central de Liverpool y apreciar la apuesta de sol, así que se puso una chompa con cuello alto y salió abrazándose a si misma con un libro entre sus brazos.

La brisa marina, hacía levantar sus enmarañados cabellos, sus orbes color chocolate miraban fijamente el horizonte, ese horizonte que siempre miraban con Harry, ese bello horizonte, que para ella ya no existía más.

Salinas gotitas, se acumularon en sus ojos, cayendo lentamente en su pequeño diario y corriendo la tinta, impregnada de recuerdos, los mejores recuerdos.

Cerró su diario y se llevó una mano a su todavía plano vientre.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Los padres de la castaña habían citado a Harry para hablar sobre su hija y por que esta no lo quería ver ni en pintura, más no le contaron nada sobre el embarazo por orden directa de Hermione.

El ojiverde solo argumentó que fue todo una confusión, y una emboscada hecha por una amiga de la escuela que los quería dañar, y que él ya había tratado de hablar con Hermione, pero esta se cerraba, y no quería oír absolutamente nada de él.

También les pidió que no intercedieran ni por él ni por ella, y que él lo solucionara, porque sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Así que bajó los escalones y cruzó la calle hasta llegar al malecón principal de Liverpool. Había cantidades de niños, divirtiéndose mientras tomaban helados, adolescentes que acortejaban a sus novias, o a la chica _especial _ y por último él. Solo. Sin ella.

Se acomodó el saco y siguió caminando atravesando varios muelles, la brisa desordenaba aún más su pelo azabache,

Comenzó a llover.

Y la vió.

Estaba en la primera banca del último muelle recreativo de Liverpool, la banca era alumbrada tenuemente por un farol que titiritaba

Los verdes ojos del chico brillaron, ¡la volvía a ver, ella estaba ahí. Sentada. Esperándolo. Llorando.

El ojiverde comenzó a correr. Splash. Splash. El agua estancada salpicaba. Plum. Harry se cayó, embarrándose.

Ella lo escuchó, y lo vió, ahora que la luna brillaba lo podía ver a él, todo embarrado, tenía la pierna rasmillada, un hilillo de sangre se distinguía entre el barro y el pantalón empapado.

Se preocupó. Pero él siguió corriendo. Ella sabía que él no debería de correr con la pierna rasmillada, pero corría.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar a pasos largos.

Peró él fue más veloz, la agarró por el brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

El beso fue delicioso, un sabor salado por la lágrimas y dulce por la lluvia.

La castaña acarició la mejilla del ojiverde que tenía ya un poco de barba. La melena azabache del chico estaba empapada y disparaban miles de gotitas que caían en la cabeza de la castaña.

El la volvío a atraer hacia sí. Ella, estaba feliz de volver a estar en sus brazos, protegida y embarrada, pero feliz.

Las palabras arruinarían el momento – pensó el ojiverde, era mejor quedarse así, por un tiempo, disfrutando del la compañía del otro.

El reino del silencio se propagaba por todo el lugar, excepto por la lluvia que caía, ahora en menos cantidad.

Después de unos minutos, el ojiverde comenzó a percibir otro sonido, el del llanto, y miró abajo, estaba Hermione llorando abrazándolo muy fuerte. Era Pequeña. Muy Pequeña. Y era suya.

Él la separo unos centímetros, solo unos centímetros, y con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas de la castaña.

- No llores – le dijo acariciando su enmarañado cabello y jugueteando con él – Se que lo que ha pasado Herms, ha sido muy fuerte, pero te juro que no es verdad, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y no soy un maniaco del placer para acostarme cada día con diferentes mujeres.  
Yo solo estoy hecho para ti, solo para ti y no entiendo porque no me comprendes. No entiendo porqué la vida no me deja ser completamente feliz por primera vez y para siempre, junto a ti, no junto a Cho, ni la tal Lourdes, solo junto a ti y nuestros hijos – ahí uno de los sollozos fue más sonoro – porque yo quiero tener una casa grande, con muchos hijos, somos jóvenes, así que tenemos muchos años para tenerlos.

Después de una pausa el ojiverde dijo:

- Hermione, yo te amo, y te pido que por favor hablemos sobre el tema, no lo evitemos más, cada mañana cuando me despierto sin tu aroma ni tu calor a mi costado me duele muchísimo y ya no quiero sufrir más, y principalmente no quiero que tu sufras más, así que por favor hablemos, vuelve conmigo Hermione, vuelve para ser marido y mujer, y si no quieres, me han ofrecido trabajo en el extranjero, me iré y te juro que no me volverás a ver, te juro que no te molestaré más, pero si hablamos, me quedaré y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo y yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo gracias a tí.

La castaña no respondió solo se soltó y comenzó a correr, olvidando un pequeño diario, olvidando una gran propuesta. Olvidándolo todo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde quedó desconcertado, se sentó en la banca, se metió las manos en el bolsillo del saco, y sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió, ahí estaba el hermoso anillo con una gran piedra verde esmeralda que quería que los comprometiera.

¿Qué le pasaba a su Hermione? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no quería hablar con él? ¿Por qué diablos no la había seguido?

El ojiverde se levantó y se dispuso a correr para alcanzarla, pero vió algo, un pequeño libro de tapa azul oscuro, se acercó más a la luz y vió que en la primer página decía Hermione con la perfecta caligrafía de la castaña.

El ojiverde no quiso leer más ahí, se mancharía y se le correría la tinta debido a la lluvia así que se lo guardó en el bolsillo y comenzó a correr a pasos agigantados hasta su camioneta más allá de la casa Granger.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al día siguiente, el ojiverde estaba en cama, con Doby a un costado sirviéndole el desayuno y sentado en el sillón a Ron, como suponemos, Harry se había enfermado, y estaba con mucha tos y algo de fiebre.

- Usted desea algo Señor Ronald – preguntó cortésmente el elfo

- Si tuvieras unas galletas de de chocolate estaría encantado – le dijo el goloso pelirrojo

- Así que Herms no te dijo ni "A" – comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo

- No – dijo Harry con voz ronca – Ni "A" ni "B", simplemente me abrazo con mucha fuerza, me decía a gritos que la protegiera, que la salvara, pero no entiendo ¿salvarla de que?

- No lo sé Harry, pero tienes que solucionar esto pronto, ya pronto te irás a Suiza y tienes que decidir si firmar o no.

De pronto Hedwig entró por la ventana trayendo un sobre muy elegante, Harry apenas lo vio, supo que se trataba de la invitación oficial y el pasaje para irse a una conferencia en Suiza, la tierra del chocolate.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno me ha encantado recibir más de 110 reviews, significa mucho para mí, por que me demuestra que les gusta mi historia y que la recomiendan a sus amigos/as para que también puedan leerla. Este capítulo es algo diferente, mostramos planes de Cho, pensamientos de Harry y a una Hermione extraña y cerrada, también nos encontramos con un viaje a Suiza que podría cambiar la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Bueno ahora que estoy en el colegio me dan más ganas de escribir, jejejejeje, ¿Qué curiosa es la vida no? Cuando tienes tiempo, no lo usas y cuando lo tienes limitado lo agotas, jejejeje. Les quería comentar a mis lectores que si quieren contactarme para preguntarme algo, etc, pueden ir a mi perfil y poner "Send Message" yo se los responderé con mucho gusto, otra cosa que les quería comentar, es que estoy en proceso creativo de un fic, que es antes de "¡Ayúdame!" osea cuando Harry y Hermione estaban en Hogwarts y se enamoran, etc, y después ella se casa con Víktor. ¿Les gustaría leerlo? Si pueden coméntenmelo en el review que estoy seguro me dejaran ¿verdad? Jejeje.

**¿Harry se irá a Suiza?  
¿Hermione hablará con alguien?  
¿Cho seguirá regando su veneno?  
**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
Claudia Granger, Brenda Potter Granger, Arissita, ValeChan, Azamy Delacour, paogranger, Daphne Potter, yuli35, Babyjapan, Francis HHr, Angie y Alex

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 117 RR!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	16. Coincidencias

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 16: Coincidencias**

"_Excelentísimo Señor Harry James Potter Evans,_

_Es usted invitado a la Conferencia Mundial de Aurores Calificados, donde asistirán los mejores aurores del mundo, incluyéndolo por su puesto, a usted._

La conferencia se llevará a cabo del 1 al 5 de Septiembre, tome en cuenta que es mejor salir días antes para llegar lúcido a la mencionada conferencia. Después de los eventos con los demás aurores, lo invitamos a quedarse en las cabañas de "Alpes Luxury Hotel", al pie de los maravillosos Alpes Suizos, ente los bosques lugareños, realizaremos tours, bailes y banquetes para ustedes hasta el 20 de Septiembre fecha en que todos partiremos a nuestros países de nuevo, a menos que firmen propuestas de trabajo de las diferentes firmas y gobiernos mágicos.

_Atentamente,_

_Curt Frodge Prodge  
Organizador y Anfitrión "Aurors Mundial Conference – Switzerland"_

El ojiverde guardó la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en menos de una semana partiría a Suiza, tenía planeado reunirse con la Brigada Mundial de Aurores, que más de una vez le habían ofrecido trabajo, y era una oportunidad excelente, el pago sería igual que el de la "MMU" pero deseaba la experiencia de poder dirigir las misiones Mundiales más importantes, y poder trazarlas a su gusto y criterio, sería su propio jefe, y no tendría que rendirle cuentas a tantos ministros encargados.

Pero el no quería dejar Inglaterra, su país. No quería dejar a Hermione para siempre, pero si ella lo deseaba así, así lo haría, por que el la amaba y la complacería en todo y principalmente no quería que ella sufriera más al verlo y al recordarlo, por eso esperaría la respuesta y si no se la daba antes de irse, se iría para siempre.

---OoOoO---

La curiosidad de un hombre, es muy grande, se podría decir que duplica la curiosidad de una mujer, por lo que el resfriado ojiverde abrió otro de los cajones de su escritorio de caoba fina y sacó un pequeño librito de tapa azul oscuro, se notaba algo húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior.

La tentación surgió en el ambiente, ¿abrir o no abrir ese diario, ¿conocer o no conocer secretos y pensamientos de su amada, era en verdad, un dilema, pero su curiosidad crecía cada segundo que pasaba el librito de mano en mano, lo volteaba, veía la primera página y finalmente se decidió, era la perfecta oportunidad de saber que le ocurría a Hermione y por que se mostraba _así _con él.

Y lo abrió.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El sonido metálico de las máquinas de fuerza resonaban por todo el gimnasio, en una de ellas estaba un fornido chico de veinte años. Este se dejó caer en una de las colchonetas, haciendo que su short de deporte, la única prenda que llevaba se bajara _ligeramente _dejando ver la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

La japonesa llevaba un muy, _muy _apretado traje de gimnasia, que se comenzó a medi-sacar al acercarse al chico, y comenzar a hacerle masajes en la espalda, y otras partes del cuerpo.

- Matt, Matt, Matt - susurraba la japonesa de manera sensual y provocativa, provocando mayor acaloramiento en el chico – Vamos a mi habitación, ya le pagué a tu jefe para que cuando te vea conmigo no te amoneste querido

El chico se volteó acorralando a la japonesa entre la colchoneta y él, diciéndole:

- No Cho, hoy yo seré el _jefe _y solo por celebrar nuestro plan, que mañana saldrá perfecto

Los dos sonrieron maquiavélicamente mientras se besaban con furor y se desprendían de sus ropas.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Mientras Hermione Granger releía uno de sus libros favoritos "Orgullo & Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, le era inevitable pensar que ahora Harry tendría su diario, se enteraría de su embarazo y vendría a buscarle y la obligaría a escuchar. Pero ella no quería escuchar más mentiras de su parte, ella no quería volverlo a ver, ella solo quería al Harry que ella amaba no a ese monstruo.

En ese mundo de problemas en el que la castaña se encontraba, escuchó la siempre confortable voz de su papá:

- ¡Familia! – anunció el Señor Granger al llegar a su casa con su típico maletín de trabajo, se sacó el saco y lo colocó en el perchero, después se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaba Hermione leyendo un libro y Jane, su esposa, tejiendo ropa para bebé.

Las dos mujeres de su vida voltearon rápidamente y lo saludaron afectuosamente, dejando sus quehaceres para escucharlo atentamente:

- ¿Si papá? – dijo la castaña apenas esbozando una sonrisa, se veía ojerosa, cansada y llevaba una caja de pañuelos desechables a todos los lugares de la casa.

- Dime cariño – dijo Jane tratando de animar las cosas - ¿Quieres que le diga a Martha para que nos sirva el almuerzo?

- No, cariño, primero les quiero anunciar algo que nos alegrará un poco a todos – dijo con una sonrisa el Señor Granger

- ¿Qué es papá? – dijo más animada la castaña

- Me acaba llegar la confirmación de la Confederación Mundial de Odontólogos eso quiere decir que una semana de conferencias y dos de vacaciones!

Jane Granger y su marido se pusieron a comentar, sobre el clima, a los dentistas que dejarían a cargo del consultorio, pero la castaña seguía leyendo, total pensaba ella, ellos no la llevarían, se quedaría en Liverpool, más sola de lo que ya estaba, Ginny no podía visitarla más que una vez a la semana, y Luna tenía a cuatro bebés por cuidar.

- ¿Y donde es la conferencia a donde irán? – preguntó la castaña con indirecta incluida

- ¡Hermione! ¡Nos vamos a Suiza! y ¡Todos! – la castaña sonrió, por fin, lo que necesitaba eran unas vacaciones con sus padres, lejos de Inglaterra, de él y cerca de un lugar de cultura y bellas edificaciones, serían unas vacaciones _casi_ perfectas.

- Siii – chilló la castaña parándose para ir con sus padres al comedor, mientras hablaban que en dos semanas sería la Confederación de Dentistas y que ya tenían reservados una hermosa cabaña en el "_Alpes Luxury Hotel" _al pie de los alpes suizos.

- Lo único Hermione – le dijo su mamá – tienes que tener cuidado con engordar más de la cuenta para un embarazo ya sabes que te encanta el chocolate y cuando pruebes los Suizos.

- No te preocupes mamá, tengo el suficiente autocontrol – le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Y así los Granger comenzaron a almorzar.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde estaba sentado en la terraza de su casa, leyendo el diario, mientras tenía al frente suyo el pequeño riachuelo y los verdes bosques atrás de ellos.

Todas las páginas del diario, tenían un bello borde como si fuera una enredadera de flores pequeña en el mismo manuscrito, y estaban en diferentes estaciones según el ánimo del día, el título decía:

"**Días más Importantes de mi Vida"  
**

Una gran cantidad de páginas de la primera parte del diario, tenían bordes otoñales, bellos, pero a la vez se notaba un dejo de tristeza. El ojiverde no queríaviolar toda la intimidad de la castaña solo leía fragmentos. Muchas de las páginas otoñales decían:

"_Otro lindo día con él, pero todavía no me nota, todavía no se da cuenta de mí"_.

El ojiverde mientras más leía esas otoñales páginas, más se culpaba de no haberse dado cuenta lo que sentía por ella antes, debía de haberle hablado de ese sentimiento atrapado por algún tiempo dentro de su ser, si tan solo hubiera sabido.

Por fin encontró una página de primavera llena de flores, luz y colores y se alegró al leerla y recordar esos días:

"_Por fín, hoy me lo dijo, después de todas las miraditas que te he contado Diario, después de todo hoy me dijo que le gustaba mucho, más de lo que yo creía"_

Harry sonrió al releer varias veces ese fragmento, que además de las flores, Hermione había puesto varios corazoncitos y había dibujado a un niño con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, de la mano con una niña con el pelo enmarañado y soltaba una gran cantidad de libros.

Pasó las páginas que sabía que era toda su relación, por le marco primaveral, diversos dibujitos, y encontró la página que se refería a su primera vez:

"_Harry me trató con mucha delicadeza y romanticismo, toda la noche me preguntaba sobre si me sentía bien, si quería continuar, y me dijo que quería que recuerde siempre mi primera y su primera vez juntos. Aparte de eso mi Harry es un verdadero dios griego. Dios bendiga al Quidditch."_

El ojiverde se sonrojó por la descripción que le había acreditado Hermione, sabiendo que ella no era muy de decir esas cosas en público, ella lo amaba, y en esas páginas estaba demostrado, hasta que llegó a páginas donde el invierno se hacía notar:

"_El me traiciono, como amiga y como pareja, no lo quiero volver a ver, eso duele, y mucho"_

El chico se quedo mucho rato observado esas páginas, cientos de páginas invernales, llenas de puntitos mojados, que perduraban mojados, lágrimas de Hermione, algo que él se prometió no saldrían de ella por él.

Después observó páginas de verano, varias páginas que al pasarlas se fueron convirtiendo en primavera, y esta vez en una primavera más hermosa, toda la vida de Hermione había resurgido, ella fue muy feliz todos esos meses, hasta que de pronto el invierno comenzó a llegar de nuevo, y la ultima página escrita de ese diario mágico tenía una revelación:

"_Ha pasado lo inevitable, yo lo sabía, lo sabía, pero porque cuando este invierno que me devora ha vuelto, ha tenido que pasarme la cosa más maravillosa ¿por qué, Sí Diario estoy em……"_

Las demás letras quedaron convertidas en una tinta ilegible y corrida, esas ultimas partes estaban mojadas de la lluvia y lágrimas, por ende lo ultimo escrito estaba completamente corrido imposibilitando su lectura.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir Hermione? – Susurró el ojiverde - ¿Qué es lo más maravilloso que te ha pasado?

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al día siguiente, la castaña se levantó con grandes rayos del sol en su cara, decidió que ese sábado, invitaría a Ginny a tomar unos helados, para poder charlar un rato y así contarle lo de su viaje a Suiza.

Se dirigió a su baño y se aseó, después se puso una bata y fue a mirar el mar, donde por sorpresa se encontró con una lechuza muy blanca, era indudablemente Hedwig, que cargaba un pesado sobre. Desató el sobre y lo abrió, ahí encontró su diario con una nota:

"_Respóndeme pronto, por favor"_

La castaña rápidamente examinó su diario, y se dio cuenta al instante que Harry lo había hojeado. Con gran rapidez y sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro una hoja de pergamino y escribió:

"_Haz lo que quieras, lo que se te venga en gana, ya eres libre."_

Lo ató de nuevo a la patita de Hedwig que la miraba fijamente y la dejó volar por los aires, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no le había dado una oportunidad? ¿Por qué cometía los errores del pasado? ¿Por qué no lo escuchaba de una vez por todas?

Porque soy una estúpida – se dijo.

La castaña no tomó desayuno, si no que llamo a Ginny y se bañó, cambió y salió a esperarla en un restaurante, donde la terraza que daba al mar, ahí se sentó y la esperó.

Pero Ginny nunca llegó.

Después de una hora de espera, la castaña decidió pedir por fín su desayuno, muy extrañada por la gran falta de Ginny, ella siempre había sido muy puntual y siempre le gustaba tomar un desayuno con ella, pero debe de haber tenido una emergencia en San Mundugo, o al menos eso se imaginó la castaña.

El restaurante se comenzó a llenar de ejecutivos y empresarios, cuando la castaña notó llegar a un chico rubio, muy guapo, que la miraba fijamente. Se sintió extraña, desde que lo vió sintió una especie de simpatía hacía él, un buen presentimiento. Pero no dijo nada. No se movió.

Pero él Sí.

- ¿Qué hace sola una señorita tan bella como usted? – le preguntó el elegante chico

- Nada especial – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa melancólica – Solo pasando el tiempo y esperando a una amiga, que nunca llegó.

- ¿Me permite acompañarla?

- Si usted desea – dijo la chica desviando su mirada al mar.

- Mi nombre es Matthew Lambesterden – dijo el chico, aumentando _ligeramente_ su apellido.

- Mucho gusto Matthew – le dijo dándole la mano – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger – esbozó una sonrisa

El moso se acercó y Matthew pidió otro desayuno y un café para Hermione.

- ¿Y en que trabajas Matthew? – Preguntó curiosamente la castaña

- Soy dueño de una compañía que vende las máquinas para los gimnasios, atendemos a más del 50 de los gimnasios del país – mintió el chico, que en realidad era personal-trainer del gimnasio del "London Hotel"

- Ohhh, así que tienes un muy buen puesto y posición económica – le dijo la chica

- Así es, y ¿tu Hermione?

- Yo soy historiadora e investigadora profesional

- Que interesante, y ¿tienes novio?

- No, y no quisiera hablar de eso, con alguien casi desconocido - dijo estañándose

- Tu misma lo has dicho, casi – le agarró una mano - ¿Te parece si nos vemos otro día?

- Sí, por que ya me tengo que ir Matthew, toma el número de mi celular – le dijo sacando de su cartera un papelito, y después sacado algunos billetes

- No te preocupes Mione, yo pago - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa atrevida.

Después de unos minutos, al salir del restaurante e ir a su casa a preparar las maletas y ayudar a su mamá, la castaña comenzó a pensar en el tal Matthew, le caía bien, pero necesitaba conocerlo más para fijar su personalidad.

_"La próxima vez que me diga Mione, lo mato, nombre de gato, solo él sabe que no me gusta que me digan Mione, ¿verdad bebé?" _– dijo acariciando su vientre-_ "pero él, tu papá, ahora es libre bebé, pero no te preocupes, tendrás una mamá y unos abuelos que te querrán mucho mucho, aunque de todas maneras va a hacerte falta" _– pensaba la castaña con expresión melancólica.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde caminaba de un lado a otro en su gran oficina de la MMU, no sabía nada de Hermione, el diario mágico ya debería de haber llegado a Liverpool y por ende Hedwig ya debería de haber regresado con aunque sea una nota, o cualquier papel.

Pero no.

Cuando de pronto, vío como una pequeña manchita cada vez se hacía más grande y llegaba a él.

Fue profunda su decepción al leer ese pergamino.

Ya lo había decidido. Ella lo había decidido.

Se iría

--------------OoOoO--------------

Así pasaron los últimos días de la semana, donde Hermione y Matthew pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, a Hermione, el rubio le caía bien, pero lo consideraba solo su amigo, por su parte, este guiado por la japonesa, trataba de sacarle cuanta información pudiera, aunque sintió debilidades amistosas por la castaña, le dio mucha pena la historia que le contó sobre Viktor y otros detalles de lo pasado con Harry.

Matthew no estaba seguro si continuar con el plan o no.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no se pueden quejar, no me he demorado casi nada para actualizar, como, ejem, hacen otros que pasan meses y meses y cuando por fín actualizan te llenan de una emoción. Bueno les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, me he sentido muy halagado y honrado con los comentarios y eso me hace escribir más rápido. Bueno este capítulo, es como suponen de "transición" hacia una nueva temporada del fic, ya vieron que coincidencias hay en este capítulo, ¿Qué coincidencia que Hermione conosca a un chico rubio y alto (que no es Malfoy)? Jajajajajaja. Bueno espero que no me maten en este y los próximos capítulos, ups he dicho mucho. Estoy comenzando con el precuela de Ayúdame espero que les guste cuando la publique.

**¿Llegaran a Suiza?  
¿Habrán más coincidencias?  
¿Cuál es el maléfico plan de Chochana Chang?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
Brenda Potter Granger, Arissita, Azamy – Delacour, Kry Potter, Francis, Vale Chan, Edalnar, Alex y Lilian.

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 126 RR!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	17. No puede Ser

**Léxico Necesario:**

_Huachafo:_

Dicho de una persona: Que presume de fina y elegante **sin serlo.  
** Dicho de una cosa: Que, con apariencia de elegancia o riqueza, es ridícula y de **mal gusto.**

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 17: No puede Ser**

El concepto de dormir, había cambiado tanto para Harry como para Hermione, y extrañaban esa sensación de dormir abrazados, cada uno con diferentes aromas representativos.

El ojiverde extrañaba el aroma a vainilla que tenía la castaña, extrañaba su cremosa e hidratada piel, extrañaba su cabello, extrañaba que cada mañana antes de levantarse ella se apoyara y dormitaba en el pecho de él, o a veces encima de él.

Ella extrañaba echarse en diferentes posiciones encima de Harry, así como extrañaba que él jugara con su cabello, extrañaba la piel del ojiverde, extrañaba sentirlo, extrañaba los cariñosos besos que le daba cada mañana para levantarla.

Ellos extrañaban el maravilloso acto de unión a base de amor, jugar entre ellos, seducirse todo él día para después fundirse en el otro, ellos extrañaban amarse con pasión, sentirlo y demostrarlo.

Pero seguirían extrañándolo, si las cosas no se arreglaban pronto, Harry ya estaba tramitando unos papeles para que le dieran la residencia en Suiza, y estaba contactando a su representante de la MMU en Suiza para que después de la conferencia le tuviera un departamento listo.

También había pagado un extra al pasaje para que pudieran llevar su camioneta a Suiza y así movilizarse con mayor facilidad.

La castaña estaba comenzando con las primeras compras para el bebé y sacando cita para todos los chequeos mensuales.

Un aire de tristeza los embriagaban, estando separados definitivamente, reprochándose el por que no pudieron actuar de otra manera en diferentes ocasiones, Harry se maldecía constantemente por su gusto a Cho, en determinado tiempo de su vida, también por brindarle ayuda, cuando sabía que lo que traería sería desgracia.

La castaña estaba convencida, aunque con cierto margen de duda, que lo que le decía la japonesa y lo que le decía su amigo Matthew sobre que una persona infiel no se merece tener la confianza de nadie, la hacían cada vez más cerrada y triste.

Ella quería cambiar, por ella, por su bebé.

Pero no podía.

Por la simple y llana razón que él le hacía falta.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde había partido al aeropuerto, lo esperaba un avión privado donde irían todos los magos del Reino Unido, él era el único que llevaba automóvil, por lo tanto sin ningún problema llegó, y su camioneta pasó por los chequeos muggles correspondientes hasta que lo hicieron subir a una plataforma especial, donde dejó su auto, con su baúl y maletas adentro.

Pasó los controles respectivos y se subió al avión donde vio llegar a varios colegas suyos, les dieron unos aperitivos, y procedieron a pasar lista de asistencia y finalmente después de pasar todo el protocolo aeronáutico correspondiente, el avión comenzó a avanzar por la pista de aterrizaje.

A la par del avión, la vida del ojiverde avanzaba, dejaba atrás a Hermione, dejaba atrás a sus amigos, a su país, pero, el no quería dejarlos a ellos, no quería dejarla.

Entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?

Por amor – pensaba el Harry – para que puedas olvidarme sin ningún problema, Hermione – decía en sus interiores – pero yo nunca podré olvidarte.

Inconscientemente una lágrima, brotó de los esmeraldas ojos del chico, que al sentirla caer en su mano, se limpió y trató de fortalecerse y no llorar.

No llorar por la obligación de olvidar.

¿Qué acción mala había cometido él en su vida?

¿Por qué hasta en el amor le iba mal?

¿Porqué una persona loca interfería con la única persona que lo había ayudado sin interés alguno, entregándose cuerpo y alma, enteros a él, solamente a él y sin hablar por apellidos, cicatrices o dinero?

Por qué.

Porque la vida es injusta – recordó haber escuchado decir a Tío Vernon.

Su malvado tío tenía razón, la vida era injusta muy injusta, y parecía que la vida se desquitaba con él.

Destrozándole su sueño de casarse con la castaña, tener una familia amplia, con varios hijos que pudieran revolotear y jugar en su casa, que él les enseñe todo lo que sabían y que ella todo lo que ella sabía, si esto pasaba, serían los hijos perfectos, se imaginaba el chico.

Y así, imaginándose, la maravillosa creación de Dios: la imaginación, esa capacidad de ver tus sueños y retenerlos en tu mente, más no materialmente, el ojiverde se quedó dormido.

Y otra lágrima cayó, lentamente.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- ¡Hermione Granger! - exclamó Jane Granger al ver que su hija no bajaba y todos ya estaban en el mercedes – ¡Baja en este instante!

- Ya bajo mamá – decía la castaña mientras terminaba de guardar los documentos necesarios para viajar y poniéndose el abrigo.

Los Granger estaban listos para partir a Londres, donde es unas horas más saldrían a Suiza. Gordon el chofer, estaba esperando a Hermione, para que subiese al auto, y al subir esta él cerro la puerta y partieron.

Dejando Liverpool.

Así llegaron al aeropuerto, donde abordaron sin problemas el avión, con destino a Suiza, donde se enteraron, que ese año el país realizaba más de 1500 convenciones de diferentes organizaciones.

Y ahí fue donde el sentimiento de tranquilidad y relajación que la castaña creía que tendría en su viaje, para llegar y solucionar todo, se acabó.

- ¡Hermione¡_My sweetness darling! _– chilló la japonesa, dirigiéndose al asiento en primera clase donde se encontraba la castaña completamente pasmada - ¿Cómo estás queridita?

- No puede ser – susurró la castaña sintiendo que todo el encanto de las vacaciones desaparecía.

- ¿Perdón? – inquirió la japonesa claramente escuchando los susurros de la chica.

- ¡Oh! Cho ¡que sorpresa! – dijo con una sonrisita irónica - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Es la convención de arpí…? – al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir comenzó a reírse escandalosa y tontamente – de modelos bellas, fogosas y bien pagadas?

- Casi lo adivinas, _my darling, _es la Convención Mundial del Maquillaje – dijo solemnemente - Bueno queridita, me voy a mi asiento, porque tengo que descansar los párpados para no llegar con unas ojeras terribles¡ah! Y una recomendación _honeymoon, _no comas tanto chocolate, por que has engordado – le espetó y se fue.

La castaña estaba iracunda, Cho Chang, se estaba pasando, su transformación de una delgada y tonta muchachita a una operada y sumamente arreglada modelo, era detestable. Y más con sus modismos _huachafos_, palabras en otro idioma, exageradas joyas, haciendo que por cada movimiento de sus manos, las pulseras sonaran estruendosamente, algo que la castaña no sabía como había pasado por la máquina detecta metales.

- Hermione – susurró su mamá – esa amiga tuya, la Cho, es muy recargada ¿verdad, si sigue poniéndose tanto maquillaje, su cara se va a terminar arruinando horrible, además de que por sí da de primera impresión ser una japonesita tonta.

- Lo es mamá, créeme que lo es – lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dejar Inglaterra

- Pero recuerda lo que me prometiste, Hermione, apenas lleguemos arreglas la situación con Harry

- ¡Ya mamá! Pero solo ahora… no me hables de él ¿Está bien?

- Está bien – le dijo su madre dándole un beso.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad, las azafatas comenzaron a contar a los pasajeros y detectaron que uno esta en un lugar erróneo y lo pasaron a primera clase y este paró en seco al ver a la castaña en la misma fila que él solo que el pasillo los separaba.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó un chico rubio y bien formado

- ¡Matt! – Dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Voy a dar una conferencia a los gimnastas y físico culturistas de todo el mundo, sobre el uso debido y las horas que se pueden utilizar las máquinas de los gimnasios, y una charla a adolescentes que aspiran a tener un cuerpo bien formado.

- Ahh, que interesante – dijo la castaña, mostrando el menor interés – Yo voy a una conferencia de dentistas

- Que coincidencia que más del 50 de conferencias y organizaciones estén organizando sus reuniones en Suiza.

- Sí, y yo que creía que solo íbamos a estar nosotros y algunos turistas, veo que no. ¿Dónde te hospedas? – le preguntó

- Me toco compartir una cabaña con una modelo, en el "Alpes Luxury Hotel", mi agente no pudo encontrar otro lugar, todos los demás hoteles están abarrotados de Griegos y la cabaña de la modelo es extra grande, tiene dos cuartos y es algo así como dividida para dos familias creo.

- Ah, ya veo, con tal que no te toque con una modelo Chang, estará bien

- ¡Pero si me toca con una modelo Chang, creo que se llama Cho – dijo el chico pensando que merecía un Oscar.

- ¡Ay! Pobre no sabes lo loca que es, ella fue la que me separo de él – dijo susurrando las últimas palabras

- No te preocupes, me cuidaré – le dijo el chico

La castaña que creía que iba a estar sola, relajada y disfrutando de deliciosos chocolates, de leer frente a la chimenea, de jugar con la nieve, se dijo que, ahora, sería un viaje multi – propósito:

Pensar, Conocer, Salir y Hablar.

Y así, pensando fue como el avión comenzó a ascender, por los nublados cielos de Londres, y así la castaña se quedó dormida en el hombro de su mamá.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde llegó a la puerta de "Alpes Luxury Hotel" donde unos jóvenes vestidos de guardabosque le abrieron la puerta.

La vista era espectacular cuando las grandes puertas de madera se abrían. Se notaba un camino entre los bosques de miles y miles de pinos mientras más cerca de los Alpes, más pinos nevados habían.

La luz era un factor primordial, le daba un perfecto contraste con la sombra y con el precioso cielo que se alzaba en cima de ellos

El ojiverde notó que el camino se dividía en tres caminos más pequeños y al medio de los tres encontró un farol, que a su vez tenía escrito que por el camino de la izquierda lo llevaría al "Alpes Manor House" donde estaba la recepción, los grandes salones para baile y banquetes, casinos, y centros de turismo.

Era una mansión muy bella, tenía una torre, donde estaba la puerta principal, y tenía dos pisos, donde en ninguno habían habitaciones, solo las estancias comunes para huéspedes.

El ojiverde entró a la gran mansión después de aparcar su camioneta al frente.

- Buenos días ¿Usted es?

- Harry Potter – dijo este muy serio

- Muy bien señor Potter, su reservación está hecha y su cabaña es la 0515, un pedido especial con nuestra mejor vista, aunque la ubicación es un poco lejos de aquí, sin embargo es la mejor y más costosa de nuestras cabañas, esperemos que se sienta cómodo y le recomendamos descansar estos dos días.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo el ojiverde tomando la antigua llave hermosamente tallada.

- Frank, lleve usted al señor Potter a su cabaña.

El asistente agarró un carrito de golf, y guió al ojiverde mientras se internaban por el bosque hasta llegar a una parte donde se notaba más la luz solar y el ojiverde se encontró con una cabaña:

Construida en piedra y con un hermoso tejado en madera, la cabaña estaba internada en el bosque, salvo por algunos metros que la separaban de los árboles, tenía una hermosa puerta de roble tallada y dos ventanas a sus costados frontales, se notaba que poseía dos chimeneas y tenía un lugar especial para guardar el carro en una especie de sótano.

- Bienvenido a Suiza, señor Potter

- Muchas Gracias – dijo el ojiverde dándole una propina al chico que había dejado las maletas en la puerta de la cabaña.

Al abrir la puerta el ojiverde vio algo extraordinario.

La pared de piedra de todo el otro extremo de la cabaña tenía una ventana sumamente larga e ininterrumpida, que poseía unas cortinas de color verde claro y daba un tono acogedor a la estancia.

Lo extraordinario era que a través de esa ventana, se podían apreciar miles de árboles en bajada hacia un hermoso lago que brillaba gracias a luz del sol, y pasando ese lago se veían en toda su magnificencia los Alpes Suizos.

La belleza del paisaje era tal, que el ojiverde se quedó varios minutos anonadado, estático examinando el lugar, se notaba que la cabaña estaba al borde de un precipicio inclinado que poseía hectáreas de hectáreas de bellos árboles hasta llegar a ese hermoso lago.

Los esmeraldas ojos del chico, se quedaron maravillados, y por primera vez deseó ser un pintor, para retratar esa hermosura, y tenerla siempre con él.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Una limusina negra se presentó en la puerta del "Internacional Ginebra Airport" recogiendo a la familia Granger, que habían sido escogidos como los dentista del año anterior, y por eso tendrían todos esos tratos especiales, hasta que entregaran el título al nuevo equipo de dentistas.

La limusina los dejó en la puerta del "Alpes Manor House" y los esperó hasta que realizaron el mismo procedimiento que el ojiverde, aunque no tenían ni idea de que un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo azabache se encontraba ahí.

- Señores Granger, la asociación, nos ha pedido especialmente que les demos la cabaña 0515, pero lamentablemente otra asociación la pidió con anterioridad, así que les daremos nuestra segunda mejor cabaña con una vista muy bonita, se encuentra cerca de la 0515, es la 0513, Alfred los llevará a su cabaña, y esperamos que pasen una muy linda estancia aquí en Suiza.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo Jake Granger mientras le daba la mano a su hija y a su esposa y se dirigieron a la limosina que los dejó al frente de una hermosa y acogedora cabaña, que tenía varias ventanas y daban a un hermoso lago, que no se podía apreciar con toda su magnificencia debido a varios árboles que al verlos más de cerca tenían más de 100 años.

- Bueno – dijeron los padres de la castaña – nosotros nos vamos a tomar una siesta Hermione, si necesitas que te recojan o algo, solo llamas y te traerán uno de esos simpáticos carritos de golf.

- Está bien, pero¿Qué haremos esta noche?

- Los Doctores Harrigan nos han invitado, creo que para tener paz con nosotros, tú sabes como siempre nos querían hacer envidiar por ellos haber ganado el título cinco años consecutivos.

- Mmm, yo mejor me quedó aquí, pediré la cena, ustedes saben como me cae su hijo Fernand, demasiada adrenalina, además de ser seductor y descarado.

- Ok, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado, la guía de prevención dice que puede haber osos, lobos o… ¡Ay! – Jane Granger acababa de tirarle una palmadita a su esposo:

- Jake, no asustes más a la niña.

- Está bien.. Está bien, pero solo la estoy previniendo… recuerda todo esto Hermione, además de siempre ver quien está si es que tocan la puerta… puede resultar un bosque muy misterioso.

- Está bien papá – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a su cuarto, para después tomar un baño y una siesta, pedir la cena, con mucho chocolate caliente y leer un buen libro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Matthew – exclamó la japonesa - ¡Te exijo que cargues los dos baúles hasta la cabaña!

- ¡Cho, parece que has traído piedras! – le dijo el chico

- A ti no te debe de importar lo que traigo o no, al contrario, debes de estar agradecido porque te estoy trayendo a Suiza a una cabaña exclusiva

- ¡Pero si es tan exclusiva por qué no puede llevar los baúles!

- Eres sordo o qué ¿no oíste al tarado de la recepción? Los trabajadores tienen una junta y si queremos llegar a nuestra cabaña rápido tendremos que ir por nuestra cuenta.

Así era como patéticamente una mandona y dominante japonesa chillaba al medio de la recepción a un chico algunos años menor que ella, que la miraba y confrontaba, pero al esta decirle "debes de estar agradecido porque te estoy trayendo a Suiza a una cabaña exclusiva"; bajó la mirada.

Así era como Cho Chang trataba a su amante, y acompañante en alocadas y apasionadas noches, Matthew Lambes, un chico bueno, pero que había caído lamentablemente en las garras de la japonesa controladora y calculadora, que ahora lo manejaba a su gusto.

Pero el chico, se lograba dar cuenta que las personas a las que su fogosa novia quería dañar, era gente buena, que sufría, solo por el despecho de esta.

Pero, si se lo pensaba bien, y su plan salía bien, aunque era muy largo y específico, podría convertirse en Lord, o eso era lo que él creía. Por que: conquistar a Hermione Granger, una chica tan decidida, no sería fácil, que Cho se case con el joven Potter, no sería fácil, y menos aparentar un suicidio, haciendo que el título y la fortuna recayera sobre ella, y finalmente que ella se enamorara de un chico menor, y se casaran, convirtiéndolo en Lord.

Era demasiado difícil.

Demasiado Tele novelero.

Y como Tessy de Lambes le había dicho a su hijo, las telenovelas, eran solo telenovelas.

A sus veinte años, era demasiado cándido, para creer que la calculadora japonesa compartiría el título, después de "matar al estúpido de Potter" como decía esta.

Y así después de una bofetada de la japonesa, comenzó a cargar los baúles, por el camino de hierba cortada entre las dos franjas de piedras.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde no lo podía creer, la mala suerte lo perseguía:

Había tomado una reconfortante siesta, y se había bañado en el jacuzzi, después de pedir unos masajes a su cabaña.

Se había cambiado, y se había puesto unos impecables pantalones blancos, con una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, y una chompa de lana, crema.

Había salido para poder encontrar algo que hacer en el Aples Manor House, cuando de pronto comenzó una terrible ventisca, lo que hizo que una gran cantidad de tierra, de no sabe donde, manchara su ya no- impecable pantalón blanco.

Después la consecuencia de la ventisca fueron varias injurias de parte del ojiverde, que a su vez provocaron la furia de los cielos, y comenzó a llover, y el ojiverde que estaba completamente concentrado en explorar el área antes de salir a la Manor House casi se empapa por completo.

Pasó el tiempo, dentro de la cabaña donde leyó alguno de los libros que había traído, y después a las ocho y media, en punto, salió con un paraguas, a la Manor House, para ir al bufete de bienvenida.

Se subió a su camioneta y condujo unos cinco minutos, cuando un sonido sordo se escuchó.

Salió del auto, con su paraguas.

Y lo vió.

La maldita llanta del carro se había reventado completamente, gracias una piedra con muchas puntas que _justo _estaba ahí, para empeorar su vida.

El paraguas, se le voló, debido a su distracción.

La tormenta aumentaba cada segundo.

¡Ya estaba harto!

¡Porqué la vida le hacía esto!

¡Porqué cuando estaba resignándose a perderla, simplemente la vida, no se lo permitía!

¡Cuando sentía tranquilidad, esta se evaporaba, dejándole un mal sabor en la boca, y su mente a flor de pensamientos – no- deseados en ese momento!

¡Estaba harto!

Si fuera por él, se tiraría desde el precipicio donde se encontraba su cabaña.

El ojiverde comenzó a llorar.

A llorar.

Se apoyó en su camioneta, maldiciendo la vida, el destino, a él, a todos, menos a ella.

El la quería, el quería el castaño, el quería en chocolate, el quería la inteligencia, el romanticismo y la autosuficencia, el quería a Hermione, a Hermione Granger.

Se juró matar a Cho con sus propias manos, a penas volviera a Inglaterra.

Quería dormir.

Sí, dormir, ese sentimiento que da cuando uno está en una época de tristeza, pero más no de depresión, quería quedarse en su cama, y dormir para siempre.

Pero quería algo más.

Quería que ella le rascara su espalada desnuda, que jugara con sus azabaches cabellos, que lo besara en los labios consolándolo.

O por lo menos, ser amigos.

Pero eso no pasaría, porque eso pasaba cuando te enamorabas de tu mejor amiga, era un paso crucial, que decidiría su vida, de ese día en adelante.

Y el decidió intentar.

Y falló.

Ahí se encontraba Harry James Potter, acucurrucado en su auto, completamente empapado y en un estado deplorable, triste, muy triste, y a punto de caer en lo peor:

La resignación.

Así pues, el chico decidió en caminar, un poco más hasta ver si había alguna cabaña donde pudiera llamar a ala Manor House, para que vinieran a refaccionar su carro o si no se quedaría en su auto con la calefacción, escuchando radio Suiza.

No se podía aparecer, simplemente porque era un lugar muggle, y no podía visualizar más que el centro de la recepción.

Así que comenzó a caminar por el costado del bosque, titiritando, mojado, y algo mugriento, algunos árboles le rasparon algunas partes de su anatomía, pero no fue nada grave.

El ojiverde estaba dispuesto a abandonar la búsqueda de cabañas e ira su camioneta, hasta que vio, un haz de luz directa que venía a su vista.

Comenzó a correr un poco más, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y pudo distinguir dos ventanas frontales con mucha luz, y humo saliendo de una chimenea.

Había encontrado ayuda.

Por fin.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y la tocó con dos secos pero fuertes golpes en la madera fina.

Pasaron unos momentos y la puerta se abrió.

Y por obra del destino, la vió.

Hermione Granger estaba en bata, con un libro en su mano, los labios y la nariz con chocolate, y su enmarañado cabello, estaba libre, en su mayor y hermosa expresión.

- No puede ser – susurró la castaña al verlo anonadada.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Si, mis fervientes lectores, este es uno de los últimos capítulos, aunque no lo crean, "¡Ayúdame!" en cualquier momento se acaba, así que estén muy atentos, porque no voy a decir nada más hasta que llegue el capítulo final.

Les quería comentar, que lamentablemente me demoré más al escribir este capítulo porque tuve una explosión creativa, es decir, tenía tanta pero tanta inspiración y ganas de escribir, y tan poco tiempo, y ¡plop! exploté creativamente y tuve que apuntar ideas a cualquier lugar donde iba, eso es gracias a la película "Pride & Prejudice" que recomiendo a todo el mundo ver, y si son escritores, aun mejor, les llenará de inspiración, se las recomiendo.

Sobre el fic, bueno les quiero decir que ¡ya tengo el final exacto para Cho y Matthew! Así que el secreto de estado, no será revelado hasta el último capítulo, donde sabrán todas las verdades de este fic, y aclaro, yo maniático de los reviews, que espero llegar a más de 150 reviews para el final, y espero que se cumplan mis deseos, para así trabajar en Semana Santa, en el "Happily Ever After" que tanto han esperado. ( mmm, pero si no hay reviews, a Harry le podría pasar un repentino accidente y hummm.. xD)

**¿Qué le dirá Hermione a Harry?  
¿Qué hará Cho y Matthew?  
¿Por qué hay rumores de que el próximo capítulo hay abogados? O.o**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
Juan Pablo, Jim, Francis, Brenda Potter Granger, Vale-Chan, Arissita, Azamy Delacour, Lilian Granger, Carolina, Tereza de Potter, Hermione de Potter Granger

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 138 RR!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	18. En tus Brazos

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 18: En tus Brazos**

La antigua carta, por fin se había abierto, después de una extensa investigación, los abogados de la Casa Potter, por fin habían acertado, que el único heredero, de el título y la fortuna, podría poseerla justo cuando se casara, que ya estaba en preparativos, debido a que lo habían visto saliendo y viviendo con una castaña, y además comprando un anillo de compromiso en el lugar más caro y refinado de todo el Reino Unido.

Sir Osborne, por fin podría ver el sueño de su colega Lord James Potter X, al ver que un desentiende directo suyo, su nieto, podría asumir las responsabilidades de la Casa, la fortuna y el título.

Su abogado y amigo de confianza, siempre mantuvo vigilado al joven Potter desde sus dieciocho años, para ver cuando sentaba cabeza, descubriendo, que solo tuvo una relación amorosa, y que después se fue a vivir con una japonesa, con la cual nunca tuvo nada.

El joven Potter no salía con ninguna chica, solo a algunas citas, pero nada duradero. Eso le preocupaba, la carta numero uno, dejada por el fallecido Lord, decía claro que su descendiente más próximo tenía que estar casado, y en la carta numero dos, dejo escrito que no podía saber nada acerca de su titulo ni posición económica, además de que la mansión debería de ser cerrada.

Hasta ese día, donde se abrió la tercera y penúltima carta, donde decía, que al tener noticias de la boda, podían reabrir la casa, y convocar a los antiguos trabajadores de la aldea continua a seguir trabajando como lo hacían antes, además de informar a la corona británica su reinstitución a la nobleza activa.

Corría sangre azul por las venas de algunas personas que, simplemente lo ignoraban.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde se apoyó con dificultad en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña de los Granger.

Definitivamente estaba alucinando, tenía a una castaña en bata, manchada con chocolate, y su vientre; su vientre estaba abultado.

¿Podía ser? ¿Ella estaría embarazada?

La condiciones climáticas, el cansancio, estado de ánimo, tristezas y preocupaciones del chico, además de la tremenda impresión al ver el abultado vientre de la chica, lo debilitaron, llegado a su punto de culminación.

Y así, el ojiverde calló completamente inconsciente sobre el descanso de las escaleras de piedra.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al verlo, la castaña le sorprendió y inconscientemente se llevó la mano al vientre.

Se quedó muda.

Se quedaron mudos, mirándose el uno al otro.

Hasta que anonadada vio como el ojiverde se desplomaba al suelo.

Rápidamente, la preocupación la embargó, como cuando eran los mejores amigos, en esos antiguos tiempos de escuela, donde eran adolescentes que no tenían idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando ella lo sobreprotegía.

Cuando él la cuidaba.

La castaña se dejó vencer por la preocupación y sobreprotección al ojiverde que yacía inconciente en el nevado piso de piedra. Sin pensarlo dos veces conjuró un simple hechizo haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry levitara lentamente hasta llegar a un sillón muy bajo y sin respaldar que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la ardiente chimenea.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el inconsciente cuerpo del chico, notó que estaba pálido, con una débil capa de hielo cubriéndole las cejas, tenía ojeras, y su melena azabache estaba completamente mojada, tenía el inicio de la barba del día siguiente, recordó como le encantaba acariciar su mejilla con ese inicio de barba cada mañana.

Se denotaba su tristeza y resignación, la castaña se detuvo una fracción de segundo, pensando si debería de ayudarlo, estaban peleados, pero por otro lado su sentimiento de protección y amor hacia él eran mucho mayores, así que con gran velocidad comenzó a quitarle la ropa empapada y mandándola con rápidos encantamientos hacia la la pequeña cocina – lavandería que había en la cabaña.

Empujó el sillón sin respaldar más al fuego, y se dirigió a los compartimientos de toallas donde saco varias y las dejó al costado del cuerpo de Harry, fue a la cocina y trajo dos teteras con agua hirviendo.

La castaña, recordó sus clases de primeros auxilios que tomó en Bulgaria, y los libros que había leído sobre eso.

Así que comenzó a verter algunos chorros de agua caliente sobre las toallas.

Hermione, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, le sacó las prendas de la parte superior del cuerpo, y después el pantalón y las medias, dejándole puesta la ropa interior.

Lo abrazó.

Harry estaba helado, a ella le dio una pena y preocupación terrible, quería pensar muchas cosas, pero no se lo permitió.

Después de calentar algo el cuerpo del chico agarró una toalla caliente y la extendió comenzándola a frotarla por todo el cuerpo del chico, realizó el procedimiento de nuevo con otra toalla, y cuando ya estaba más caliente comenzó a secar su torso y piernas.

Con otro hechizo lo colocó en un mullido sillón cercano a la chimenea, trajo unas mantas y frazadas.

Hermione comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué a ella le tocaba estar en esa situación? ¿Por qué había conocido al mejor hombre del mundo, al más respetable, siempre atento, protector, valiente, y como un "plus" guapo? ¿Por qué ella creía que era su verdadero amor, pero, todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente era una clara evidencia de que no? ¿Por qué su corazón le decía que lo besase en ese instante? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?

La tensión que había sentido verlo inconsciente en la puerta, y ver que no tomaba calor, la preocupó tanto, así como la informó de que no lo había olvidado, no lo había dejado de querer, ni si quiera un poquito.

- No – escuchó la castaña y volteó – ..,No Herms, no llores, no… - el ojiverde estaba pronunciando palabra, la castaña sonrió de alivio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- Por fín en tus bra – brazos – susurró el ojiverde antes de caer en un profundo y delicioso sueño.

La castaña prefirió no pensar, prefirió ignorar todo lo sucedido, prefirió dormir con él esa noche, prefirió dormirse en el pecho de él, acariciarlo y jugar con su melena azabache.

Prefirió Olvidar y seguir a su corazón.

Se subió a cómodo sillón y se acomodó entre el respaldar y el bien formado cuerpo del ojiverde, levantó las frazadas para meterse en ellas, cuando vió el torso desnudo del chico haciéndola sonrojarse recordando _buenos tiempos_.

Fueron dos las personas que durmieron deliciosamente bien esa noche.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La tormenta aumentó en la noche, y bajó considerablemente en las primeras horas de la madrugada, el frío se sentía por todas partes, la blanca nieve estaba escarchando todos los lugares donde era gustosamente aceptada. Las chimeneas de las cabañas seguían prendidas, y la gente dormía cálidamente en su cama.

Jake y Jane Granger, se habían tenido que quedaron a dormir en la casa de sus detestables colegas: Los Harrigan. Y todo esto gracias a una enorme nevada que había caído en las las partes anexadas a los Alpes.

El ojiverde abrió lentamente los ojos, no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó en la noche anterior, recordó a Hermione, chocolate y lágrimas. Estaba muy confuso, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que una persona lo estaba abrazando brindándole su calor, y él la estaba abrazando.

Se le iluminó la cara.

El ojiverde sonrió de verdad después de mucho tiempo, provocando que el sol por fín se decidiera a salir por completo.

Hermione.

Ese nombre, que con solo pronunciarlo hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo quisiera hacer una fiesta, una fiesta en honor a ella, una fiesta de culto, un culto hacia ella.

Su castaña estaba sonrosada y muy gustosa abrazando su desnudo torso.

Harry no sabía que hacer, si la despertaba seguro que lo echaría, si se quedaba ahí… se quedaba ahí… con ella, así de simple. Pero las reuniones de la MMU ¡al diablo con la MMU!

Sin duda, el ojiverde escogió la segunda opción, se acomodó un poco, junto a la castaña más cerca de su desnudo pecho, bajó la cabeza hasta chocar con los enmarañados cabellos de ella y cerró los ojos.

El mundo así, era definitiva e irremediablemente perfecto.

Él y ella. Solos. Recostados. Durmiendo.

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas sus dedos comenzaron a jugar, como siempre, con los castaños cabellos de la chica, sacándole una sonrisa inconsciente.

La tensión de la noche anterior dejó pasar a su prima, la tranquilidad a reinar en ese ambiente.

La castaña por su parte, no quería afrontar la realidad, estaba acucurrucándose cada vez más al ojiverde, no quería separarse, no quería enfrentarlo.

Hasta que de pronto esa vocecita que tenemos todos llamada Razón se presentó en la mente de la castaña y le dijo:

"Como se te ocurre estar recostada con el hombre que te traiciono, además de que lo salvaste, duermes con él ¡semidesnudo, seguro que cree que quieres volver a tener algo más que indiferencia con él. Pues no Hermione Granger. Ponlo en su lugar ¡Ahora!"

Y el corazón respondió:

"Él me ama, y yo lo amo, eso es algo que nunca podré negar, y estoy dispuesta a perdonar que sea tan bueno, porque no creo que me haya hecho lo que me han demostrado que me ha hecho"

¿Qué hacer?

Dormir más tiempo plácidamente o enfrentarse definitivamente a él.

La respuesta, la tuvo: él teléfono.

Harry y Hermione interiormente maldicieron al artefacto muggle de primordial comunicación.

Sí que tenían mala suerte.

La castaña ignorando completamente a Harry, se levantó como pudo del sillón haciendo que el mar de mantas y frazadas se cayera al piso, dejando a Harry en ropa interior, y comenzando a tener un horrible frío.

Se sonrojaron.

Ya se conocían, pero muchos meses de no estar juntos, algunas cosas habían cambiado, la castaña, a pesar de su estado, sentía algún tipo de _calentura_ y ganas de hacer _algo_ con Harry.

La castaña dirigió su mirada al teléfono, levantó el auricular y escuchó:

- _Hello my darling ¿How are you to day?_ – decía en un chillido la detestable japonesa

- Cho – dijo Hermione con un gruñido

- Te llamaba, _honey_, para invitarte a tomar un chocolate caliente, y por su puesto ¡a esquiar!

- Lamentablemente Cho, no puedo hoy, tengo cosas que hacer; si me disculpas, me debo de ir ahora

Le colgó.

Lo único que les faltaba pensó Harry sentándose en el sillón y tapándose con las frazadas, de nuevo, ese lindo momento era arruinado por Cho, por esa endiablada japonesa.

La castaña, con miedo a lo que fuera a suceder, fue a sentarse al mismo sillón, se tapó con otras partes de la frazada y se quedó mirando al piso.

Momentos de tensión y silencio reinaron, ahora en la cabaña.

Hasta que Harry dijo:

- Muchas Gracias Hermione.

- No hay de que, no podía dejar que te murieras congelado.

- Lo hiciste por, digamos, una ¿acción cívica? o por que sigue habiendo algo más.

- Una acción cívica, para mí eres solo un ciudadano más – susurró la castaña con los ojos brillosos.

- E- está bien – dijo el chico – si tienes mi ropa, estaría muy bien.

- Sí aquí está – dijo la castaña trayéndola doblada y planchada y lo primordial: seca.

- Gracias

- Harry, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

- Estoy en una conferencia de Aurores Hermione, y no es ninguna escapada, con ninguna amante y menos con Cho, que ¿está aquí?

- Si Harry, que coincidencia – dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras mientras preparaba un chocolate caliente.

- Maldita japonesa – gruñó el chico – vil mentirosa y manipuladora

- Di lo que quieras de ella

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que yo nunca te he sido infiel?

- Harry – dijo ella finalmente – yo, he estado muy cerrada últimamente, y me he dado cuenta que, bueno, mi corazón me dice que tu me dices la verdad y la razón me dice que eres un infiel mentiroso – las lágrimas salieron de ella, de nuevo.

- Sigue tu corazón, te dirían varias personas, pero tu razón es tu otra mitad Hermione, tienes que equilibrarlas, y yo te estoy dispuesto a esperar. Si te vas sin estar equilibrada, puedes buscarme aquí, en Suiza, que es donde me quedaré si no me quieres.

El ojiverde dirigió sus pulgares a los ojos de la castaña y le limpió las lágrimas.

Ella junto dulcemente sus labios con los de él, besándolo lentamente y abrazándolo acariciando su amplia espalda, el la tomo por la cintura recostándola en el sillón.

Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que el ojiverde se separó de ella.

- Ya me voy, tengo miles de conferencias hoy día – le dijo poniéndose la camisa y los pantalones

- Está bien Harry – dijo ella abrochándose la bata y acomodándose el pijama que traía debajo de la bata.

Llamaron a la recepción pidiendo ayuda para el auto del chico, y así abrieron la puerta.

- Gracias por ayudarme Hermione – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Piénsalo Herms

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta encontrar su auto rodeado de mecánicos agregándolo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La semana pasó para Hermione, lenta y comprometida, había asistido con sus padres a las confederaciones y había ido con los tours a los grandes museos de Ginebra, así como visitó casas antiguas. También aprendió algo del esquí y se veía algunos días con Matthew y un solo día con Cho.

Siempre mantuvo presente lo que le dijo Harry, que equilibre su corazón con la razón, por que para ella que la razón era muy importante, tenía que estar de acuerdo con su corazón para no dudar de él, para quererlo plenamente.

Para Harry la semana se le pasó rapidísimo, todas las conferencias que tuvo a las afueras y dentro de Ginebra, no le dieron tiempo para recrearse, pero estaba tranquilo por un lado por que ya vendría la semana de tours y recreación.

Por otro lado el ojiverde no dejaba de pensar en que Hermione tenía un bulto en su vientre, razón obvia de un embarazo. Pero él sabía, o creía, que Hermione si tendría un hijo de él, dejaría todas sus peleas a un lado, para informarle que estaba embarazada, ella tenía el suficiente sentido común para hacerlo.

Y de ahí podían partir para la reconciliación.

Evidentemente, Harry, pensó mal, la castaña no se había trazado decirle nada al chico, hasta dentro de mucho, cuando ya puedan hablarse sin tener una discusión. Algo que ya había pasado, así que estaba pensando en mencionar _algo_.

Sobre la japonesa, no se puede decir mucho, estuvo algún tiempo en la cabaña, planificando sus malévolos cometidos con Matthew, y la otra parte del tiempo, estuvo con otro personal trainer haciendo ejercicios en los Alpes y también haciendo algo más. En las noches, como no podía salir con Matthew por si se encontraban a la castaña salía con su personal trainer a las mejores y más alocadas discotecas de Suiza, donde se gastaba miles de euros en tragos.

¿Por qué los malos siempre la pasan bien?

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Buenos días a todos mis lectores, ¿Cómo están, yo muy bien por la sencilla y simple razón que tengo muchos días para dedicarme a la lectura y escritura. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final. ¿No fue lindo lo que pasó con Harry y Hernione? Pudieron hablar tranquilamente, sin discutir, sin irse rápidamente. Solo hablaron y del corazón. Bueno aparecieron los extraños abogados O.o, jajajajaja, es solo un anexo que irá en el capítulo final. Sobre Cho, sabrán más el próximo capítulo que es donde lleva a cabo… ¡ups! Ya les dije mucho. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen mi lindo review . Por cierto, a los que estan tan desesperados por que HHr se besen etc etc etc. Pronto tendrán su recompensa!

Actualizaré pronto, pero mucho más pronto de lo que ustedes creen si me dejan reviews -

Un búho parlante narniano viene y les cuenta:

"**Es el sueño de su escritor JD, llegar a los 200 reviews con su fic ¡Ayúdame! ¿lo ayudas? ;)"**

**¿Cho llevará a cabo su maléfico plan?  
¿Cómo terminará el viaje a Suiza?  
¿Harry se quedará en Suiza o volverá a Inglaterra?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
Lilian Granger, Francis, yuli35, Jim, Eldanar, Hermione de Potter Granger, Carolina, Juan Pablo, Vale Chan, Brenda Potter Granger, Arissita, Jessica, Daphne Potter, Harry's Young Daughter, Azamy – Delacour, Tereza de Potter, KritoLo.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 155 RR!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	19. Pasada de Copas

**Recomendación:** Leer el capítulo de manera pausada y lenta, además de identificar las palabras debido al crítico estado de ebriedad de algún personaje del fic.

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 19: Pasada de Copas**

La castaña disfrutó mucho, poder meditar y salir con sus padres como en los viejos tiempos, algunas veces se encontró con Harry en la "Manor House", se saludaron y punto, él no la presionaba, pero siempre tenía detalles con ella, de enviarle flores, preguntarle como se encontraba, que tal la estaba pasando, entre otras cosas.

Curiosamente, cada día, ella observaba que el chico obtenía un brillo, algo melancólico al mirar, un brillo nostálgico, que pudo leer en la mirada verde del chico en otras ocasiones específicas. ¿Por qué la estaría mirando así, como si ella estuviera muriendo poco a poco, como si no lo viera nunca más?

Fue ahí donde recordó sus palabras, él se quedaría en Suiza, si ella así lo quería. La castaña cada día que pasaba y se acercaba al final de las vacaciones y por ende a su cumpleaños, sentía tensión, estrés y una abundante preocupación.

El 19 de Septiembre, día del cumpleaños de la chica, era el día en que se realizaría el banquete de despedida, para proceder con la partida de las diferentes organizaciones el día siguiente. Se había invitado a todos los miembros de la organización, llamada por los muggles: "Protección de Auroras" y a la organización de Dentistas y Cho había conseguido una invitación doble, para ella y Matthew.

Por otro lado, el ojiverde estaba estresado, frustrado y poco expresivo, quería terminar con eso ya. Quería saber ya si Hermione le correspondería o no, deseaba saber, su futuro, ya.  
Se preguntó por qué las tontas gitanas nunca estaban cuando se las necesitaban, por qué acertaban siempre en hacer lo que predecían se cumplían.

Definitivamente tenía que tenerles más respeto.

Bajó la vista de el libro que estaba leyendo en la sala de su cabaña con la hermosísima vista, sin duda ese libro era uno de los que Hermione había dejado en su casa, era una novela muy buena que presentaba tensión amorosa algo que él no recordó sentir hacia Hermione hasta que se dio cuenta que era la chica con la que quería estar, y no por un tiempo si no para siempre.

Sintió que alguien tocaba la ventana que estaba al costado de la puerta principal, vio que era una lechuza de la Confederación de Aurores:

"_Estimado Señor Potter,_

_Por medio de la presente, le recordamos que el día de hoy, 19 de Septiembre usted tiene una cita con los directivos del Escuadrón de Aurores Mundial para hacer válido su contrato por los siguientes 5 años, con residencia en Suiza y todo absolutamente pagado._

_Por favor no llegue tarde, la cena y la posterior firma de documentos se realizarán hoy en la Mesa Directiva de la sede Mágica Mundial en Suiza, llegarán a recogerlo._

_Atentamente,_

_Georgiana Drassingour  
Organizadora de Conferencias"_

¡Maldita sea! Se perdería poder ir a la cena del Fin de la estadía en Suiza, se perdería ir a desearle a Hermione un feliz cumpleaños y darle su obsequio. Tendría que decidir en unas cuantas horas, lo que no había podido decidir en semanas.

Después de almorzar en un restaurante con amigos que había conocido ahí, y que ellos se habían dado la gran vida y la habían pasado espectacular haciendo infinidad de cosas, el ojiverde decidió firmar el contrato, y después irse a despedir de Hermione para siempre y darle su regarlo, el anillo que ahora a ella le pertenecería.

Al contrario de sus amigos, el chico no podía decir que había pasado los mejores días de su vida en Suiza, sus compañeros más cercanos siempre lo trataron de animar a salir en las noches, además de salir a conocer la ciudad, pero el ojiverde siempre se negaba, estaba muy resignado a que Hermione no le creería y por ende viviría solo para el resto de sus días.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La castaña se encontraba en la parte final del día y de todas sus vacaciones, además de ser el día de su cumpleaños, ese día tomó un tour con sus padres para visitar los paisajes más hermosos de toda Suiza, tomaron desayuno en un paisaje de unos pinos bellísimos, después se fueron hacia unos montes con un lago el cual era coronado por una cascada, fueron a almorzar a otro lugar y finalmente los dejaron en el mejor Shopping de Suiza, donde los Granger compraron varias cosas para regalar a sus amigos cercanos y donde Jane Granger se enamoró de vestidos para embarazadas y ropa para el bebé que no dudó en comprar aunque su hija se rehusara aunque admitiendo los que más le gustaba.

Hermione, había perdido de nuevo la tranquilidad que adoptó en sus vacaciones, estaba en un momento decisivo, ese era el día donde le daría una nueva oportunidad a Harry, si es que lo deseaba o si es que la verdad salía a flote o si no él se quedaría en Suiza y ella sería una madre soltera, y solo por su culpa.

No podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que el padre de su hijo no sabría que tendrían un hijo, y que su hijo preguntara por su padre y no obtuviera respuesta, simplemente por el miedo que tenía al decirle que estaba embarazada.

- Hermione, querida¿Sabes si Harry se regresará en el mismo avión que nosotros?

- Creo que es uno particular mamá

- Hum, es que quería invitarlo a comer mañana, y hablar sobre lo que ya le dijiste – la expresión de la castaña palideció - ¿Por qué se lo dijiste verdad? – inquirió su padre

- Eso estaba pensando hacer justo hoy en la recepción de gala

- Espero Hermione, por que, como tu sabes, no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos; siempre has sido la persona más independiente de toda nuestra familia y no quiero decirle a Harr… - dijo el papá tranquilamente

- No te preocupes papá – dijo ella dulcemente – lo haré hoy, sin falta.

La joven en la dulce espera, no podía responder a las inquisitivas preguntas de sus padres más, ahora que con dulzura, debido que ya había sido tajante y callada y ahora, como había leído en una de las revistas del consultorio médico, el bebé necesitaba oír la voz más dulce de su madre para estimular su generosidad y simpatía, la revista obviamente era: El Quisquilloso.

Recordó el problema económico por el que sus mejores amigos estaban pasando, Ron y Luna estaban pasando por un complicado problema que envolvía a la familia Weasley en general por ciertos percances financieros. Habían perdido el hermoso departamento, teniendo que vivir, Ron, Luna y los cuatro gemelos, en la habitación de Ron en la Madriguera.

Haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos, pero al regresar de Suiza se encargaría de hablar con ellos y ver como les iba, algo que no suponía que estaría bien ya que al irse el humor de Ron no era precisamente agradable. Ron se caracterizaba por querer mucho a su familia y desear lo mejor para ella, pero le gustaba, como todo un Weasley, dormir y comer, algo que no podía hacer muy bien en esta situación.

Mientras tanto Luna, se encargaba junto con la señora Weasley, de los cuatrillizos e iba a trabajar a la revista de su padre, que fácilmente le pudo haber sacado de los apuros económicos, pero Ron insistió que en unos meses todo se solucionaría al terminar el juicio, y que dejara lo demás para la herencia.

Ellos necesitaban una pronta ayuda de sus amigos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

A la hora mencionada por la fina carta, la puerta de la cabaña sonó con graves golpes a la fina madera.

El ojiverde vestido con traje de trabajo subió al coche que habían dado para su traslado hacia la sede que quedaba debajo de la catedral de Ginebra. Decidió enviarle el regalo a Hermione por lechuza y así no hacer más dolorosa la despedida.

Firmaría sin dudar ni pensar el contrato, por que, un segundo más o uno menos determinaría su vida por los próximos cinco años.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- ¡Matthew! – exclamó la japonesa con un tono soberbio y altanero – Dime bombón de licor, que tal me queda este vestidito súper ajustado y caro?

La japonesa tenía un moño grotesco y enorme en su cabeza y un vestido "rojo pasión" demasiado ajustado para esos rollitos que tenía de más por haber comido algún que otro chocolate, antes y después de sus aventurillas con ese nuevo personal trainer que la dejaba muy satisfecha.

- Mmmm, si fuera tú, me pondría algo menos ajustado Cho – dijo tímidamente el chico arreglándose la corbata y metiéndose una tarjeta falsa que decía su nombre y el nombre de la "Empresa de Máquinas de Gimnasio", y por su puesto una nota dirigida para una chica en particular.

- ¡Como te atreves chiquillo del demonio! – gritó la japonesa furiosa, terminando en un chillido – Este vestido me queda re pintado, además que es costosísimo y mientras más ajustado mejor, por supuesto, así hago notar más mi esbelto y sensual cuerpo.

El rubio la miró pensativamente

- No te atrevas a burlarte o replicarme, por que si no esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos para cosas que no sean negocios – le dijo tajantemente.

Ella ya estaba cansadita de tener que soportar al chico y sus inquietudes sobre su perfecto plan maléfico. Era cierto que involucraba una muerte, varios documentos falsificados y el extremo sufrimiento hacia una persona en especial, pero si lo pensaban bien, no era nada difícil ni mucho menos del otro mundo.

Eso era lo que pensaba ella, que cuando se dio cuenta que todo le salía mal en su vida, tenía que ser por una vez realmente feliz, quería ser feliz con la persona que había estado con su verdadero amor los últimos minutos de su vida y que por eso, el inconsciente de la Japonesa, tomaba al ojiverde como el heredero del amor de Cedric. Cada vez que recordaba a Cedric y su primera y última noche juntos, antes de la tercera prueba, se ponía a llorar.

Pero ya no.

Ella, Cho Chang, se vengaría del infortunio que le había dado el destino, centrando su ira en las personas a las que le dio todo: Padres, Dinero, Facilidades, Mejores Amigos y lo más importante el amor de su vida, esa persona era Hermione Granger.

Se lo arrebataría, como a ella le arrebataron a su Cedric, como a ella, por culpa de él, le arrebataron a la única persona que la comprendía y la quería tal como era. El único chico que había notado algo más que su negro, sedoso y lacio cabello, su delineada figura, que tenía altos y bajos pero cuando jugaba quidditch era estable y por último no la discriminó por que sus antepasados apoyaron el Reinado del Terror en el País del Sol Naciente, como todos los chicos con conocimientos y familia mágica descubrían.

Despejó esos pensamientos que siempre la atormentaban después de terminar de revolcarse con cualquiera, que la atormentaban en todo momento, dejándola cada día más cansada y demacrada.

- Vamos Matthew el chofer nos espera – dijo la japonesa pausadamente cubriéndose con un chal de un color rojo más suave que su impactante vestido.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La castaña se estaba terminando de poner el hermoso vestido de color crema claro que Harry le había regalado en una ocasión y que le pareció oportuno traerlo a Suiza por si se presentaban cuestiones de gala, etiqueta y formalidad.

Su cabello enmarañado caía naturalmente sobre sus bellos hombros que eran cubiertos por una capa del mismo color que su vestido que la ayudaba a abrigarse del frío helado de Suiza.

Su madre y su padre ya habían partido a la cena de Gala para poder encontrar un sitio que no esté muy cerca de la familia Harrigan ni al escenario, ya que los padres de la chica les gustaba hablar y no tener una música bella pero ensordecedora al costado imposibilitándoles el gusto de hablar con la variada gente presente.

La castaña tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo no saldría muy bien esa noche, pero con tal de acorralar a Harry en un lugar donde el chico no sufra lesiones por caer de la impresión de que sería padre ya podría dormir tranquila.

Salió al exterior de la cabaña y un chofer le abrió la puerta, se sentó en el auto y este arrancó con destino a la "Manor House".

Llegó a la casa principal que estaba bellamente decorada con luces que iluminaban el techo y la torre, las plantas también tenían luces y la fuente de agua estaba congelada por las bajas temperaturas, se podía observar el humo de las cuatro grandes chimeneas saliendo armoniosamente y dispersarse entre la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

Al entrar vió que todo estaba perfectamente decorado, había mesas redondas en el gran comedor y la gran mesa de Buffet se había sacado para poner ahí el estrado donde estaban los músicos que tocaban bellas partituras clásicas.

Se había abierto una puerta del comedor que siempre se mantuvo cerrada, y la castaña pudo notar que era el anexo al Salón de Baile que también presentaba otro estrado, pero estaba oculto tras unas grandes y pesadas cortinas rojas.

Su madre le hizo señas con una mano para que se sentara en su mesa con Mariza Trafur, una amiga que se había hecho en el tour de recorridos de la ciudad de Suiza, era también bruja y Hermione le había contado todo, absolutamente todo. Mariza odiaba a Cho, ya que su madre había sido el octavo matrimonio del padre de la japonesa, que no consideraba más que a su adorada princesita.

Mariza llevaba un atuendo azul pálido que tenía muchos vuelos y recovecos, la chica llevaba su oscuro cabello recogido en un moño que no estaba hecho a la perfección, pero que a la multifacética de su amiga no le importaba en lo absoluto.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde bajó por unas escaleras algo escondidas a unas catacumbas que asustarían a cualquiera que no derrotó al señor tenebroso, hasta que llegaron a una trampilla en el suelo, donde los acompañantes del chico la abrieron y se metieron en ella siendo transportados a un moderno hall de colores metálicos que tenía el escudo de Suiza con una varita atravesada.

Los señores llevaron a Harry por todo el recinto explicándole todas las funciones y por su puesto que más de la mitad de gente le pidió autógrafos, lo saludó y algunos simplemente le ignoraron por el conflicto de idiomas.

El ojiverde finalmente después del recorrido fue dirigido a la sala de juntas en donde lo esperaba la carpeta con el contrato y una serie de funcionarios con los que ya había conversado posteriormente en las derivadas juntas de Aurores.

- Buenas Tardes señor Potter – dijo uno con una amplia sonrisa

- Buenas Tardes – les dijo el chico algo fastidiado dándoles la mano a cada uno, el ojiverde pensaba que todavía era muy chico para todas esas reuniones y formalidades siempre, quería llevar la vida sin tantas responsabilidades. Él se había hecho auror para ayudar a la gente y prevenirlas actuando bajo la más dura verdad, no como le había pasado a él que tuvo que descubrir su propia vida en partes minúsculas.

Si tan solo Hermione estuviera con él, renunciaría al trabajo y se dedicaría a cualquier otra cosa, podrían mudarse más lejos de la ciudad, a un pequeño pueblo donde simplemente se trasladarían y podrían llegar sin retardo a la ciudad, pero al ella no estar con él, si no trabajaba moriría de pena en poco tiempo, pensó.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Faltaban dos horas para la comida, el bar estaba abierto para todos con unas mesitas en la terraza que tenían una bella vista a los alpes que estaba iluminados por las estrellas, habían puesto grandes estufas para que la gente se sintiera cómoda tomando sus tragos.

La castaña y su nueva amiga se dirigieron a pedir unos vasos de agua con gas que servían en el bar cuando se encontraron con una japonesa vestida con un atuendo rojo pasión y que conversaba con cuanto hombre apuesto se le cruzaba.

- Después de tan lindo espectáculo tenían que llegar,"hip", ustedes – dijo la japonesa mientras se paraba del elegante banco como podía y hacía una seña para que los hombres, excepto Matthew, se vallan.

- Hola Matthew – dijo la castaña dulcemente – Veo que ya te hiciste amiga de tu compañera de cabaña

- Oh, "hip", Matthew y yo ya somos íntimos amigos, íntimos ,"hip" – decía la japonesa poniendo en peligro su perfecto plan.

- Mentira, es detestable – susurró el chico bajo la mirada oscura y iracunda de la japonesa que estaba detrás suyo- ¿Cómo has estado Hermione?

- Bien hasta ahora, felizmente – le dijo

Pasaron así una hora entre conversaciones que eran interrumpidas por la japonesa entre otras cosas, hasta que la japonesa le dijo al muchacho:

- Matthew, chico, no seas malo y pásame esa botella de whisky

- No creo que sea coherente tomar más señorita Chang – dijo él pero al ver la fulminante mirada de la japonesa se la dio.

Curiosamente, la mesa de donde estaba la dichosa botella de Whisky, estaban sentados unos magos de la "Confederación de Auroras", y ellos amenamente discutían que a los organizadores del evento no se les pudo ocurrir nombre más tonto, no podían creer que a la unidad más respetada y fuerte del mundo Mágico los disfrazaran como ricos retirados que se dedicaban al cuidado de las Auroras y demás flores.

Uno de ellos, al ver que el evento era de gala, le dio por hacer una travesurilla y vertió una botella de Whisky de fuego que llevaba para su uso personal en la botella de Whisky, el whisky de fuego, como no podía ser de otra manera, era el más fuerte que podía haber y por ende emborrachaba a la persona que si no se controlaba podría decir todo como lo haría si se tomara un Veritaserum.

El joven se acercó y tomó la botella de Whisky y se la brindó a la japonesa que hizo un gesto con la cara en forma de algo que se podía llamar agradecimiento.

- Buen provecho Cho – dijo la castaña mientras se tomaba el último trago de su copa con agua.

Para su sorpresa, la japonesa se tomó la botella de un solo trago, se ruborizó fuertemente y sus ojos se desorbitaron, tiró la botella al piso y gimió como una gata en celo, provocando que todo el público que estaba en los asientos del bar en la terraza de la Manor House mirara en aquella dirección.

- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos – le susurró la castaña al oído de Matthew

- Hermione – le dijo el rubio nerviosamente – ¿te puedo hablar antes de que te vallas a tu cabaña?

- Claro – dijo la castaña que tomó del brazo a su amiga y dio unos pasos hacia la mesa de sus padres.

- Hip, adonde crees tu que vas Ratón de Biblioteca – gritó la japonesa enfierecida y roja como un tomate – Hip, seguro que a llorar por que tu Harrysito ya no está ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate Cho! – gritó Mariza – Deja a la pobre Hermione en paz, que ya mucho daño le has hecho

- Jajajaja, no me lo puedo creer hermanita, hip, defiendes a la rata esa, hip – decía la japonesa mientras sostenía un martini en su mano y le dio un sorbo – Esa rata estúpida que con un par de lágrimas se cree todo

- ¡Ella no es tu hermana! – gritó la castaña - ¿De que me hablas Cho? – exclamó ahora una Hermione asustada, se temía que dijera cualquier pachotada en medio de todo el medio mágico y los Harrigan, si es que se asomaban por ahí.

- Eres una imbécil, hip, imbécil con todas sus letras Hermione Granger, hip, caíste en todos mis planes redonditos sin sospechar ni preguntar¡tonta, hip

La castaña se impresionó al oír estas palabras, la japonesa las decía con tanta maldad, pero ese brillo de la mentira, que por fin pudo notar en sus ojos, había desaparecido por completo, ahora sus ojos se llenaban de resentimiento y cruel verdad.

- ¿Cómo? – susurró la castaña sintiéndose nerviosa y apoyándose en una silla.

- Pues claro, hip, como un jugador de Quidditch que tenía tantas bellas mujeres iba a querer comprometerse con una que le habló siempre cuando estaba con él de otra persona, como iba a querer comprometerse contigo para siempre, y tenerte como una carga, además, hip, con lo agua fiesta que eres, hip. Si en este momento, hip, te lo estás preguntando – adujo la japonesa haciéndose aire con una carta de pedido del bar – Yo fui la que hizo que Viktor te pidiera matrimonio ¡estúpida!

La castaña creía que de tanta impresión le iba a comenzar un tic nervioso en el ojo, las palabras de la japonesa habían llegado a sus cerebro analizaba rápidamente haciendo que se palideciera de pronto.

- Sí, hip, yo fui la que le tuvo que pagar, hip, para que no le expropiaran todo lo que tenía, una fuerte suma de dinero para que, hip, te sacara de mi vida y la de Harrysito, hip, y él, hip, acepto. Tú creías que sus prolongadas estadías en los diferentes lugares donde jugaba Quidditch era solo porque era el más famoso y tenía tratos especiales, hip¡no! Hermione Granger – dijo ella en voz alta – Viktor Krum nunca te fue fiel JAMÁS. Y a pesar de todo lo que hice y gasté para separarte, el estúpido se viene a morir justo cuando volvería de Japón para impresionar a mi Harrysito.

- ¡Mentirosa! Viktor siempre fue bueno conmigo ¡No insultes su memoria¡Él fue el hermano que nunca tuve!

- Hip, quieres que te entreviste con todas las que sacó la vuelta – inquirió la japonesa tragándose otro martini y respirando agitadamente – Pues no es necesario, hip, ir a Bulgaria, hip, tienes a alguien aquí al frente YO, hip, se nota que contigo no pudo haber tenido ni lo mínimo que le pasó con, hip, migo

La castaña solo pudo hacer notar su agitada respiración, deseaba irse corriendo, pero quería saber más la verdad, necesitaba provocar un poco más a Cho y ya.

- Claro, con todas las cirugías que te has hecho! – inquirió la chica, no sabiendo que responder, lo que decía de Viktor no podía ser cierto, él no podía haberse dejado sobornar para casarse con ella gracias a la plata de la japonesa.

- Hip! Matthew tráeme un vaso de agua que no puedo hablar así – gritó la japonesa – Castaña asquerosa, eres una pobre ilusa te creíste todo – dijo la oriental con una risa malévola y tonta, posteriormente tomó de un trago su vaso de agua tirándolo provocando su rotura y esparcimiento – Quiero dejar una cosa bien en claro, Viktor se casó contigo porque yo le ofrecí pagar su deuda, eso me dejó el camino libre con Harry, cosa que no funcionó porque el estúpido solo pensaba en ti – gritó esta agarrándose las mechas con sus grandes uñas rojas – Después el infeliz búlgaro murió y tu volviste CON HARRY a Inglaterra a la par que yo volvía hecha de nuevo, hip, y me seguiste haciendo la vida imposible.

Los marrones ojos de la castaña presentaban decepción y tristeza, profunda tristeza, algunas salinas lágrimas ya se asomaban, pero todavía no caían, faltaba mucho por saber.

- Pero al final todo te funcionó ¿no? Ganaste Cho. Harry calló en tus redes ¿Por qué me sigues torturando así?

- Como te decía, después de que me volví a ir por el auge en mi carrera, volví y justo ese día aproveché y le heché un conjuro tranquilizador a Harry, que durmió durante quince minutos antes de que tu llegaras, le quité la camiseta que traía puesta y me hundí en su pecho después de desnudarme – dijo esta, respirando entre cortadamente, después tomo asiento y la miró fijamente – Llegaste tú, y no le creíste nada, perfecto para mi plan ¿no? Pero no me es tan fácil conquistar al estúpido de Potter, asi que para tenerte alejadita mi amante Matthew me estaba ayudando.

Hermione casi se cae al piso de la impresión al escuchar las últimas palabras. Harry dijo la verdad. Todo fue una emboscada. Matthew era malo. Cho decía todo tan naturalmente y con tanta sinceridad y maldad en su voz. La chica se cayó al suelo a punto de desmayarse, Mariza le hizo aire y le dijo a uno de los mozos que trajera ayuda urgente.

La japonesa de comenzó a reir histéricamente sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había dicho absolutamente toda la verdad y que ya no podría decir nada para impedir que la chica sepa sobre esto. ¿Pero como podía ser? Ella detectaba el veritaserum, si con la plata que se ganó en el concurso de TV mágica pagó a Viktor para que se casara con Hermione. No era el veritaserum, el whisky tampoco y mucho menos el martini no los vodkas ni tequilas, sintió un ardor recorrer su cuerpo, era el endemoniado Whisky de Fuego.

- ¡Matthew¡Muggle de Mierda! – dijo la japonesa en un ataque de ira e histeria rotundo – Me diste una sustancia demasiado poderosa y ahora mi perfecto plan está saboteado por tu inutilidad. Eres un estúpido.

El chico no le hacía caso a las malas palabras de la japonesa, trataba de ayudar a Hermione que le gritaba que se alejara, que era de la misma calaña que la oriental. La castaña lloraba de rabia e impotencia, esas es la peor tristeza que alguien puede sentir.

- Hermione, todavía tienes tiempo de encontrar a Harry – le susurró Mariza a la castaña – Está en el ministerio

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sollozando y agradeciendo que la gente que había en el bar había desaparecido al ver la locura de Cho.

- Ví unos carros de el ministerio Suizo, donde yo trabajo llevándolo, creo que hoy firmaba los papeles.

Una esperanza remota apareció en el mar de oscuridad que presenciaba la castaña pero fue perturbado por una ola.

- ¡No! No serás feliz, así como yo no lo soy sin mi Cedric ¡Púdranse todos ustedes! – dijo Cho Chang sacando de la parte superior de su vestido su varita que estaba tontamente decorada con diamantes falsos y brillitos cursis.

- ¡Cedric estaría decepcionado de todo lo que has hecho Cho! – gritó la castaña incorporándose y agarrando su varita de un bolsillo oculto de su traje mientras caminaba para atrás y tomar el primer transporte hacia la Plaza de Armas de Ginebra donde se encontraba la catedral, se limpió las lágrimas y agarró fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha

- Crucio – gritó la japonesa al frente de que estaban en el bar en la terraza de la "Manor House"

El rayo de luz fue esquivado ágilmente por la castaña y cayó en uno de los grandes jarrones de plata, haciendo que el hechizo rebote hacia la japonesa, esta se retorció de dolor, mientras en ese momento unos aurores aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre ella y quitarle su varita, Hermione y Mariza corrieron lo más que pudieron a una chimenea Flu cercana, o si no tendrían que tomar uno de los Taxis seguros que habían aparcados afuera del lugar.

La japonesa se levantó y forcejeó rudamente contra los aurores encubiertos que la trataban de noquear, se levantó como pudo y rompió su copa, quedando una filuda parte de cristal que podía hacer mucho daño si caía en las manos de una desquiciada, como, obviamente era ella.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Pido disculpas a todos mis lectores, por la tardía actualización del fic, aquí están mis razones:  
Tuve un exceso de trabajo, más exámenes y otros problemas que quitaron mi tiempo, de una manera terrible, además de sufrir una etapa de 0 inspiración, que felizmente he superado, así que no crean que me voy a demorar lo mismo para el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, lamentablemente, nuestra querida enemiga Cho Chana Chang, no se va a quedar tranquila ¬¬, y más con esa copa en mano, fue muy gracioso escribirla borracha, como seguramente siempre estaba en los momentos "ocultos" del fic. Gracias a este capítulo pueden saber mucho algo más de su vida, también de lo que le pasó a Hermione, y la presión del pobre Harry.

Nos vemos en más o menos una semana, si es que no hay exámenes ni mucho trabajo esta semana .

**¿Hermione llegará a tiempo?  
¿Harry firmará el contrato mágico e inrrompible?  
¿Qué hará Cho con una copa filuda, donde antes hubo Whisky de Fuego?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
FrancisHHr, "…", Vale-Chan, Tonos Granger, Brenda Potter (te prometo que pronto leo tus fics ), Azamy-Delacour, Eldanar, La Rubia, Maralej, Jim, SachielitaX, PaoGranger, Lady Ski, Juan Pablo, Carolina, Tereza de Potter, Hermione de Potter Granger, Jessica, Mery Ann Snape, Arissita, Laura, Criss, Rocío, Hermione Moon.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 180 RR!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	20. Perdonarte ¿yo?

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Capítulo 20¿Te vas?**

Hermione comenzó a caminar desesperada, se podían oír risas, conversaciones, roces de copas en señal de felicidad, y sus refinados tacos sonando en el precioso parqué del "Manor House Hall", al ver que ella y Mariza estaban abriendo la puerta, un botones les preguntó sus nombres y les entregó sus abrigos, Hermione se puso su abrigo rápidamente y salió.

Buscó de manera rápida un Taxi, o por lo menos un lugar donde poder transportarse al ministerio de Magia, o a sus afueras, cuando vio un camino hacia el pequeño bosquecillo, un lugar perfecto para poder tratar de aparecerse, si es que podía.

- Mariza, tu quédate aquí y ve lo que sucede, además, si yo vuelvo es que la aparición no funcionó o no se me permite entrar al ministerio, encárgate de buscar a alguien que nos pueda llevar ahí!

- Claro Hermione ¡apúrate! – le dijo la chica cuando comenzó a escuchar una risa histérica y los pasos de unos tacos.

La castaña comenzó a adentrarse en el bosquecillo, cuando se sorprendió de ver a la japonesa, estaba agarrando por el cuello a su multifacética amiga, llevaba el vestido recogido, arrugado y roto por algunas partes, además que su peinado estaba completamente desecho.

Gritaba y gemía como una loca, tenía la copa en la mano, afilada, brillando, apuntando a Mariza, amenazadoramente.

- ¿Para donde se fue? – Gritaba - ¿para donde?

La chica llena de terror, por lo que le podía hacer su media hermana, comenzó a tartamudear, hasta quedarse callada, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahí fue cuando la japonesa, escuchó el común sonido de una aparición o mejor dicho, una desaparición en el bosquecillo, gritó fuera de sí, llena de furia, de rencor, y comenzó a bajar su brazo, con la copa en mano, hacia el rostro de su media hermana.

Mariza sintió un estruendoso ¡NO! mientras veía a un hombre abalanzándose sobre Cho, la multifacética chica sintió que el peso de Cho ejercía sobre ella disminuía considerablemente hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo, con su filuda copa a varios metros de ella.

La japonesa iba a comenzar a golpear al fuerte hombre que la detenía, tenía que vengarze de Mariza, y después buscar a Hermione, para destruirla, o retrasarla más, así el ojiverde firmara ese contrato y se quedaría en Suiza, y así poder hacerle cumplir una de las cláusulas, que ella, como buena chismosa, se había enterado conversando con su íntima y patética amiga, la hija de uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio Suizo.

De pronto, un cansancio la hizo desfallecer en la grava de piedras especialmente encajadas.

Al mismo momento, que Matthew la soltaba para ir consolar a una desesperada Mariza.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione sintió un repentino empujón, cuando estaba trasportándose, era algo parecido a un rebote, se vió de pronto en una plaza, muy importante, con una iglesia templaria gigante al frente de ella, y atrás otros edificios gubernamentales que pudo reconocer gracias a los diferentes tours que había hecho.

A esa hora de la noche, seguro que el ministerio, o por lo menos las oficinas, ya debían de haber puesto el sistema de anti aparición, y este sistema, te rebotaba y enviaba al lugar más cercano, por lo tanto el ministerio de Magia, se hallaba debajo de los grandes y magníficos edificios principales y gubernamentales de toda Suiza.

La castaña se sintió internamente desesperada¿qué podía hacer, estaba parada, sola , medio de una plaza enorme, apoyada en la fuente de agua que barboteaba agua y cuyo sonido, comúnmente tranquilizador, la estaba desesperando poco a poco.

"Sigue tu corazón" – recordó que Harry le había dicho en varias oportunidades.

Ella quería seguir su corazón, se desplomó, ahí apoyada en la fuente de agua llorando, de rabia, de impotencia, de pena.

Por qué una persona con tanto resentimiento y odio tenía que venir a arruinarle la vida. Por qué ella que había sufrido tanto, y por su culpa, por su culpa había sufrido de esa manera. Por que la gente tenía que tener esos sentimientos tan desagradables, resentimiento, odio, ira, maldad¿por qué cada uno no se ocupaba de que su vida fuera feliz?

Se sintió mal por no haberle creído a tiempo. Por ser ahora ella la que cometía tan solo ese error, después de todo, lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza, que Harry no la rechazara, que Harry no firmara ese contrato.

Las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Hermione Granger como nunca antes habían caído. Ya había sufrido mucho en su vida, y cuando ella creía que todo estaba bien, siempre tenía que pasar algo, algo desagradable por lo general.

Vio que un guardia de seguridad se le acercaba y le preguntaba algo, sobre que hacía ahí una dama tan elegante a esas horas, le podría pasar cualquier cosa.

- Estoy buscando el ministerio de ma… - se quedó pasmada, estaba a punto de decirle a un muggle, una de las verdades del mundo ¡estar triste la iba a hacer quedar horriblemente loca! Y ella, sin duda, no podía quedar loca, tenía demasiados conocimientos almacenados y varias investigaciones sobre sus culturas favoritas y su relación con la magia que no podía, sin duda, desperdiciar.

- Es por aquí, señorita – le dijo amablemente el guardia, que no se vió sorprendido ni mucho menos exaltado por tal disparate, para unos, y realidad para otros. Hermione lo siguió por unas largas catacumbas, al comenzar a bajar por estas, notó como comenzaba a llover, hasta que se internó en la oscuridad.

Las calaveras formaban círculos, cruces, entre otras formas, algunas tenían detalles paganos, inscripciones en los cráneos, le hubieran interesado, de no ser por esa crítica situación. La castaña comenzó a caminar guiada por el guardia hasta una puerta, curiosamente hecha de calaveras, el guardia sacó su varita, de alguna parte de su vestimenta, y la colocó en el ojo de una de las calaveras.

Todos los ojos de estas brillaron y la puerta se abrió, dejándose ver una gran luz blanca, que daba la bienvenida al Hall del Ministerio de Magia, al entrar se podía apreciar que las luces estaban tenuemente y sin embargo extendían un gran resplandor.

Una secretaria, del turno nocturno, que tenía unas greñas blancas, voz nasal y finalmente unas ojeras terribles, les sonreía desde la mesada.

Hermione preguntó lo más serena que pudo:

- ¿Se encuentra aquí el Señor Harry Potter?

- Está reunido con los ministros, en el ala 7, pero no deben de ser molestados.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por donde veía los cartelitos flotantes que la guiaban al ala 7, "Reuniones Importantes", tras una larga caminata, o mejor dicho, trote, llegó a un pequeño Hall, adornado únicamente por un jarrón con flores. Detrás de este se hallaban 3 puertas.

Pudo sentir el aroma varonil de Harry desde ahí, ese aroma que siempre reconocería, el aroma de su amigo, y amor verdadero.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Detrás de la puerta del medio, Harry estaba sentado, con un semblante dudoso, y con su traje impecable, azul marino y con trazado con unas diminutas rayas de un azul un poco más claro que hacían una combinación perfecta.

Los aburridos temas que se hablaban en esa reunión, ya los había oído innumerables veces en las diferentes reuniones que él mismo había presidido, pero se había encargado de hacerlas más didácticas, en especial cuando Hermione lo ayudaba.

Ahora tenía una nueva perspectiva de la vida, si se reconciliaba con Hermione, le pediría matrimonio inmediatamente, después se tomarían unas largas vacaciones por los lugares donde ella quisiera, finalmente reduciría sus horas de trabajo, siguiendo el consejo de varios amigos, por eso, delegaría más trabajos, en vez de cargarse con ellos.

Pero ahora, eso era imposible, estaba a punto de firmar un contrato mágico e irrompible además, si trataba el hecho que la mujer de su vida estaba a kilómetros de distancia, seguía aclarando su mente, y para colmo en una recepción lujosísima.

Le parecía poder percibir su femenino aroma a vainilla, ese aroma que lo volvía loco, lo hacía pensar en el mejor futuro que alguien podría tener, junto a ella y muchos hijos, cómo quisiera él que ella, estuviera detrás de esa puerta, para hacerle comprender que el ya no había cometido ese error de nuevo.

- Señor Potter – le dijo uno de los altos funcionarios pasándole un folio – Aquí está el contrato final, consta de cinco páginas, las primeras dos son sus funciones, pagos, la tercera las cláusulas y finalmente la quinta, donde le damos los beneficios de transporte, departamento, compras gratis, en Suiza.

- Muchas gracias – dijo serenamente Harry, comenzó a leer y se enteró de que el trabajo era de ocho años sin vacaciones intermediarias, con el mismo sueldo que le pagaba la MMU, no podía vivir relaciones amorosas duraderas por seguridad, el trabajo era de ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche, tendría once asistentes y cinco delegados, además de un asistente personal que viviría en el piso de debajo de su departamento para poder servirlo y asistirlo en todo lo que necesite.

Entonces eso era, cero vidas sociales, cero vacaciones en Inglaterra, cero diversiones y por supuesto, cero posibilidades de estar de nuevo con Hermione.

Pero ella ya no estaba ahí, se había negado a "perdonarlo", entre comillas, debido a que él no había hecho nada malo por ese tiempo. Simplemente se había negado a aceptar que Harry nunca haría algo así, como lo hizo cuando fue un adolescente hormonalmente revuelto.

Pero ahora era un hombre de veintidós años, que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, posteriormente en la Academia Británica de Aurores, y fácilmente había ascendido a un gran puesto en la Ministerio Mágico Universal.

Era un hombre muy maduro para su edad, con demasiadas responsabilidades, y con un problema en especial, hacer que su novia (por que no quería llamarla ex) se diera cuenta de la semejante mentira que le había tendido su peor enemiga.

- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? – le dijo el obeso funcionario

- Sí – contestó educadamente Harry – ¿Qué tiene que ver el Ministerio, con mi vida personal?

- Oh, Señor Potter, como comprenderá, aunque las fuerzas oscuras estén casi reducidas al completo, cualquier relación extra laboral que usted pueda tener durante estos años de trabajo aquí. Además gracias al Profeta, nos hemos enterado de ciertos problemas con su novia, podría tener estos años para pensárselo.

- ¿Qué¿Insinúa usted que debo pasarme ocho años de mi vida, los más joviales, trabajando sin cesar en problemas que ya están casi erradicados del medio? Sin contar que no puedo viajar a mi país natal, ni mucho menos seguir con mis relaciones amorosas privadas…

- Señor Potter – intervino otro funcionario mucho más delgado – Creo que eso se puede remediar inmediatamente, quitando las ultimas tres cláusulas y aumentándole dos meses de vacaciones al año y por supuesto reduciendo las horas de trabajo de ocho a cinco de la tarde.

Harry se sintió mareado, en esa habitación, con las paredes forradas en una lámina de metal, que hacía que esas luces blancas que salían de quien sabe donde, se reflejaran en ellas.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para decirse sobre el puesto, pero lamentablemente no lo había hecho todavía, tenía dos opciones, aceptar y dar por hecho que Hermione no abriría los ojos, o aceptar el trabajo en Suiza, trabajar sin fin y olvidarse de ella.

- Aquí tiene – le dijo el funcionario más delgado – El nuevo contrato original, con las cláusulas y sus pedidos cambiados, reléalo si desea y después podemos pasar a las firmas.

- Está bien – dijo el ojiverde, murmurando un hechizo para que su vaso de agua se llene de nuevo.

"Si tan solo Hermione… estaría detrás de esa puerta"

Los funcionarios pasaron al cuarto contiguo, cuando de pronto Harry sintió el toque firme de la puerta.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La japonesa había entrado a esa dimensión, que muy pocos conocen, donde nos encontramos con ese ser querido, que ya no está más con nosotros.

Se vio a si misma, joven, angelical y pura, es decir, se vio reflejada en ese inmenso piso con su forma física de cuando tuvo dieciséis años, la forma en que entregó su cuerpo y alma al joven que más quería por miles de razones.

Al ver su lacio y sedoso cabello negro recordó como Cedric se lo acariciaba siempre, y los planes que tenían juntos, estudiarían una carrera mágica y posteriormente se casarían y vivirían juntos, tendrían una familia, serían una familia.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar eso, él ya no estaba más ahí ni nunca estaría ahí, su muerte cambió su vida y sus sueños, cambió absolutamente todo el universo. Por eso se volvió ambiciosa, quiso remplazarlo, con la persona con que se ayudó mutuamente, y con la persona que su verdadero amor tuvo al costado al morir.

Sintió pena por Harry, por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, se dio cuenta que su mente había querido cerrarle las puertas de la felicidad también a los demás, y el más vulnerable había sido el, y por ende Hermione.

Se sintió interiormente asquerosa y mala, como pudo haberles hecho eso a dos personas que ya habían sufrido mucho, y que, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían ella siempre estuvo ahí haciéndoles presión para molestarlos.

Sintió el ruido del crepitar de unas hojas, se volteó y casi se cae de la impresión, Cedric estaba detrás, con una rosa en sus manos, vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts, impecable, joven, feliz.

Extendió la mano y le dio la rosa, ella la aceptó gustosa, con una sonrisa, inconscientemente se abalanzó sobre el en un largo y tierno abrazo.

- Te extrañé Cho – le dijo Cedric al mismo tiempo en que la luz de ese bello bosque se aclaraba.

- Yo también Ced – le dijo ella en un susurro, besándolo en los labios – Pero tu no estás…

- Sí, Cho, yo estoy muerto, pero desde ahora me verás aquí, porque has abierto tu ser hacia mi verdadero recuerdo, ya te has dejado de encaprichar con Harry, y Hermione, tú sabias que ellos eran el uno para el otro, lo conversamos muchas veces, tu sabías como Hermione sufría, cariño.

- Y aún así la hice sufrir aún más – le dijo ella con un aire de arrepentimiento y resignación

- Exacto, la llevaste lejos de la persona que ella amaba, la amarraste con Krum, y sin que ella supiera, él se daba la buena vida, todos sabían que Víktor le era infiel, demasiado infiel… y lo peor, Cho, contigo.

La japonesa se avergonzó terriblemente, ella se había resignado a no verlo nunca más y a disfrutar los placeres de la vida, hasta que entendió que ya no habían placeres sin Cedric, el dinero y la lujuria no eran más que hacerle pasar los días, más rápido.

- Perdóname Cedric! – le suplicó la oriental cayendo al suelo lleno de hojas que crepitaban al tacto – ¡Perdóname por la vida que he llevado después de tu muerte¡Perdóname por haberte sido descaradamente infiel tantas veces¡Por haber quebrantado nuestro juramento de amor eterno!

El chico se arrodillo y la besó en los labios, y le susurró:

- Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, te puedes enmendar, y ahora que ya lo sabes, siempre estaré contigo aquí – le dijo tocándole su vientre.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó, sus actos se intensificaron esa noche, donde Cho Chang pudo por fín dormir en paz, soñando con su amado, y sintiendo el verdadero placer de estar con él…

Aunque sea solo en sueños…

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione sintió un nerviosismo y poca determinación, algo completamente anormal en ella, como era posible que Hermione Granger estuviera tan, pero tan nerviosa de tocar una simple puerta…

"Hermione lo tocas ahora o lo tocas ahora" – "¿Y si ya firmó?" – "¿Si no me quiere ver nunca más"

La brillante mente de la castaña sufría un terrible bombardeo de ideas, y sin pensarlo más tocó la puerta con una determinación, que, obviamente salió de su más profundo lado Gryffindor.

Escuchó unos pasos, que los reconoció inmediatamente, Harry estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta, y ella ¿qué le iba a decir? Que se había equivocado terriblemente todo ese tiempo, que la perdonara, que ella tenía la culpa de los últimos terribles meses llenos de soledad que pasaron los dos.

¿Qué le podía decir? – pensaba la castaña, cuando, de pronto, no se dio cuenta y la puerta se abrió.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El ojiverde siguió percibiendo ese olor tan a ella mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta, estaba, sin duda, cansado y agotado por ese día de revisar papeles, pensar y todo lo demás, esperaba que no sean más funcionarios que querían presentarse y tratar de conocerlo.

Definitivamente ya no quería conocer a nadie más, después de abrir la puerta, pediría una reunión para el día siguiente en la mañana y pensaría en la noche si aceptar o no, necesitaría consejos de Ron y por supuesto la _atinada_ Luna.

Respiró hondo, se levantó de la silla, haciendo el menor ruido posible, cruzó la mesa y la pizarra de exposiciones y se paró delante la puerta… ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría en la ala 7, una de las más protegidas del ministerio, es día, en vez de estar divirtiéndose o durmiendo cálidamente?

Abrió la puerta y la vio.

Ella lucía ese hermoso vestido que él le había regalado en una oportunidad, llevaba su castaño cabello algo alborotado, tenía los ojos cristalinos, se veía cansada, tímida, y nerviosa, llevaba un chal del mismo color que su vestido, completamente arrugado y lo estrujaba cada vez más.

- Hermione – pronunció el chico claramente y con un destello de alivio.

Al sentir, la charla que intentaba comenzar su próximo colega de trabajo, los robustos funcionarios salieron de su privada conversación en la salita contigua y hicieron un sonido gutural algo extraño.

- L-Lo siento – dijo Hermione de lo nerviosa que estaba, miró a Harry, los verdes ojos de este se juntaron con los suyos.

De nuevo.

La conexión se perdió, cuando el chico la vio voltearse y comenzar a correr como loca, pudo oír un terrible sollozo, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr detrás de ella, sin importarle es reunión tan importante que podría decidir su futuro.

Los funcionarios comenzaron a gritarle y a perseguirlo, hasta que su capacidad física los hizo rendirse fácilmente. Harry, por su lado siguió corriendo, hasta que ella se perdió de vista, no estaba ni el la recepción, ni escondida en las catacumbas. Salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la plaza, la poca iluminación que se presentaba a esa hora de la noche era una gran dificultad para el chico, hasta que sintió un gritito y vió en la acera del frente que Hermione caía gracias al taco que se le había roto de tanto correr.

Su estado era deplorable, temblaba de frío, estaba desconsolada, su chal estaba perdido en alguna parte, que no interesa saber, y todos esos factores hicieron que Harry se acercara corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

El moreno se agachó, quedó más o menos a su altura, y con el pulgar le limpió algunas lágrimas. Se quitó el saco azul marino y se lo puso, ella sonrió débilmente. El cielo, para variar, no los quiso ayudar y comenzó a llover, al igual que Hermione.

EL azabache cabello del chico y su camisa comenzaron a empaparse de pronto, no le importó.

- Hermione ¿qué ha pasado?

- Ya nada importa – le respondió ella tratando de alejarse – Nos pasó de nuevo, Harry, de nuevo

- ¿Qué cosa Hermione¿Qué cosa nos ha pasado de nuevo?

- Soy una tonta, no te merezco, tú eres demasiado bueno y noble para mí, una simple ratona de biblioteca, neurótica y desconfiada, soy una desgracia Harry

- No digas eso - le dijo él abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo, atrayéndola hacia sí, hacia su calor, ella lo sintió inmediatamente y comenzó a aspirar todo lo que podía:

- Toda mi vida, desde mis 17, ha sido una trampa, de ella – le susurró – Ella le pagó a Víctor para que me casara con él ¡Y para colmo él se revolcaba con ella todos los días! Ella se encargó se separarnos, de sembrarme esa duda que me carcomía, ahora ya nada importa. Tu continuarás tu vida sin una neurótica como yo, aquí, en este frío país, y yo me tendré que ir y alejarme de lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida por mi estúpida culpa!

- Hermione, estás muy equivocada, el que no te merece soy yo, por ser tan buena, por ser mi amiga, mi novia, mi universo entero, por ayudarme siempre, por no mirarme con el Gran Potter, si no como tu simple y sencillo Harry, y no me importa lo que haya hecho Cho, porque no nos va a poder separar ¡jamas! - le dijo

- Perdóname Harry… pero, ya lo sé, ahora es muy tarde – su cara era arrasada por las lágrimas, la castaña hipaba y sollozaba - Cuando pases por Inglaterra, podríamos hablar y tratar de recuperar nuestra añorada amistad – se trató de parar en vano, él le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Hermione, yo no firmé el contrato – le dijo sonriendo- Y si es que tuviera que perdonarte algo, te lo perdonaría, porque sencillamente lo eres todo para mí, y sin ti, como en estos meses, no podría vivir un día más. Ha sido de lo más doloroso no encontrarte a mi lado todas estas mañanas.

La castaña se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, sonrió y lo siguió escuchando:

- Sé, Hermione, que hace años actué muy mal, y después de eso cuando viniste a vivir conmigo y te hice fingir, te debí haber aclarado todo desde ese momento, pedirte ser mi novia, que te casaras conmigo. Y ahora que tengo esa oportunidad, te lo quiero pedir, quiero Hermione que seas mi esposa, que vivamos juntos, compremos una casa para los dos, en un lugar tranquilo y alejado. Te amo, y te amaré y por eso Hermione, me preguntaba si quieres ser mi esposa.

- ¡Claro Harry! – le respondió ella feliz y empapada – se abrazó a él y este la levantó y la comenzó a besar tiernamente, hasta pasar a intensificar esos añorados besos que tanto habían extrañado en su separación – Pero… tengo algo que decirte Harry – decía mientras besaba su cuello con cortos pero tiernos besillos – Estoy embarazada hace un tiempo

Ella no sabía que reacción tomaría Harry con esa noticia, tal vez diría que eran muy jóvenes, tal vez se lamentaría, o tal vez…

- ¿En serio! – dijo el chico con un brillo muy especial en los ojos, en especial cuando ella asintió - ¡Te amo Hermione! – le susurró para posteriormente bajar su mano al vientre algo abultado, pero no tan notorio, de la feliz castaña – Y ahora quisiera que nos vallamos a mi cabaña… para aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda antes que tengamos que hacer un pare en ciertas actividades – mencionó el ojiverde pícaramente mientras besaba su cuello.

Harry y Hermione se reconciliaron, esa noche, ayudados por una de las herramientas que la humanidad siempre debería usar: la comunicación, por ende, el lenguaje. Al comunicarse de manera clara y directa, y ayudados por ciertas revelaciones, ellos pudieron ver de nuevo ese horizonte, juntos, sin que nada los detenga, por que ahora, ellos ya habían solucionado y conversado todos los problemas del pasado, que antes no habían hablado, y por eso mismo volvieron a caer en ellos.

"_Comunícate, y solucionarás tus problemas"_

--------------OoOoO--------------

Nunca pudieron saber como llegaron a la cabaña del moreno, la cosa es que llegaron, y comenzaron a besarse con real y pura desesperación, conversaron un rato entre besos, él prendió la chimenea, y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Disfrutaron de unos momentos así, abrazados, sintiéndose el uno al otro, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, su respiración, el retomó los apasionados besos y la llevó al cuarto, ella comenzó a quitarle la ya no tan empapada camisa, hasta que se deshicieron de todas sus prendas y se fundieron el uno con el otro.

Para ellos fue una de esas noches maravillosas, donde lo único en que podían pensar era en el otro, en el otro y en el otro. Ni siquiera en ellos mismos.

En la mañana siguiente, el se despertó, no se movió mucho, puesto que mitad del cuerpo de Hermione estaba encima de él, abrazándolo justo como a él le gustaba, comenzó a acariciar inconscientemente los rizos castaños de su prometida, y se dio cuenta que no le había puesto el anillo.

Agarró la varita que estaba en su mesa de noche y pronunció "Accio Caja de Terciopelo", la pequeña cajita de terciopelo llegó a sus manos levitando llena de gracia, la puso en la mesa de noche y se volteó para mirar a Hermione.

Mirarla era todo para él, ni que decir sentirla o escucharla, Hermione era su todo, se sentía profundamente enamorado de ella como el primer día, más que el primer día, tenía miedo de lastimarla, de herirla, cómo esa mujer tan hermosa y perfecta se podría fijar en alguien como él, no era perfecto y aunque le hayan dicho que era guapo tantas veces el lo tomaba con tanta modestia que ni siquiera lo notaba.

En medio de sus pensamientos sintió la suave mano de Hermione comenzar a acariciar su cabello y la otra fue directamente hacia su mejilla donde comenzó a frotar su mano con la creciente barba del chico.

- Hey – susurró el ojiverde besándola en la frente – ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Hola – le dijo dándole un prolongado beso en los labios mientras agarraba sus mejillas y seguía pasando su mano por la creciente barba de su prometido – Como solo se puede dormir teniéndote al costado – sonrió

- ¿Y como es eso?

- Creía que ya lo sabías, eso es dormir de una manera deliciosa e inigualable.

Sonrieron de manera cómplice, como en tantas veces.

- Creo que todavía no vamos a poder casarnos – le dijo el en el tono más serio que pudo, al ver que la castaña lo miro inquieta y escuchó un "¡Ah?" salir de sus labios – Todavía no te he puesto el anillo, cariño.

Ella sonrió, no podía creer que fuera a comprometerse ahí con él, en medio de la destartalada cama, nunca lo había pensado así, pero sintió que ese era uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida cuando Harry se irguió y ella también hizo lo mismo, él agarro la cajita de su mesita de noche y la abrió.

El diamante verde esmeralda brillaba con impaciencia.

- Hermione Granger¿quieres ser mi esposa lo más pronto posible?

Lo que oyó después de eso fue un gemido apagado que trataba de parecerse a un rotundo sí afrentando los labios del chico… y después no pudieron recordar más.

Ellos no regresaron a Inglaterra precisamente esa semana, por que se quedaron **ayudándose **mutuamente a ser felices.

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Así es amigos míos, este es el final de esta aventura que ha sido para mí escribir mi primer fic "¡Ayúdame!". Espero sinceramente que todos y cada uno de ustedes hayan entendido el verdadero significado del fic. Si creen que aquí queda y se van a librar de este fic tan pronto, pues les informo que están muy equivocados ¡si falta que diga "Y vivieron felices para siempre" xD! No se desesperen, si eso viene en el epílogo… lo tendré listo más o menos dentro de una semana, así que no se impacienten por favor y por mientras háganme un largo review para este capítulo, o bueno cortito pero déjenlo… casi no publico el cap por el tremendo déficit de reviews del cap 19… ¿tan feo estuvo? (

Confío en que solo fue uno de esos capítulos transitorios sin mucho éxito, bueno, ahora les informo que cada review que me dejen en este capítulo será contestado en el siguiente, así que aprovechen a dejar todos y cada uno de sus comentarios .

También coméntenme si quieren que escriba la** pre- "Ayúdame**", que sería la historia cuando Harry y Hermione estaban en Hogwarts y la Cho repitió de año y todo lo que le paso a Harry y a Hermione cuando estuvieron esos años separados, sería un fic corto, tal vez P. Coméntenlo en su review, para ver si me motivan a escribirlo .

Hablando de su odiada Cho… ustedes creen que se va del fic durmiendo ¡WHAT¿Ella? La gran Cho Chana Chang irse así como así, JAMÁS… ella tendrá su partecita en el Epílogo… tal vez algunos la han perdonado (como en parte yo ¬¬) y tal vez otros la quiere ver muerta, degollada, etc etc… Ya verán su ambivalente final…

Bueno les publicare el epílogo el Viernes o el Sábado… ya que el domingo es mi cumpleaños (¡Alégrenme el día con un review! xD!)

**¿Harry y Hermione contraerán matrimonio o una oriental seguirá oportunando?  
¿Harry, aceptará su cargo de la realeza, aunque esto le implique separarse más tiempo de su familia?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:  
**  
Juan Pablo, Caroline Potter Evans, Cristina Moreno, Jessica, Brenda, Rocío, Vale Chan, Tonks Granger, Claudia Granger, Francis, Harryteamo, Hermione de Potter Granger, Laura

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 194 RR!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	21. Epílogo

Recuerda que a un escritor le encanta que comenten su trabajo, y yo soy uno de ellos.  
**¿Me dejas un review?**  
_Read & Review Org._

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¡Ayúdame!**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Epílogo**

Hermione estaba completamente desesperada, solo faltaba un día para su matrimonio, desde que llegaron de Suiza, había puesto con Harry la fecha de un mes para organizar todo e invitar a la gente. Desde ese día que llegaron las horas para Hermione estaban contadas, y ni que decir para su prometido, que se dividía entre el trabajo, donde delegaba la mayoría de funciones, y ella, además claro, del regalo de bodas para la castaña.

Todo estaba listo, el patio de la casa de Harry estaba arreglado de manera perfecta para el matrimonio, el gran árbol estaba lleno de rosas blancas, de la parte donde ya no había ramas ni flores salía la seda inmaculada y blanca que se prolongaba en el toldo.

El puente que atravesaba el riachuelo y comunicaba el extenso patio de la casa con el bosquecillo, estaba lleno de un arbusto verde y colorido, de donde salían decenas de flores blancas, y al medio de este se alzaba un arco con las mismas características.

Blanco había sido el color elegido por Harry y Hermione para representar lo que sentirían en el momento donde, por fín, podrían estar juntos por toda su vida, para siempre, y sin ninguna persona que los moleste.

Los mosos ya estaban contratados, también la pequeña orquesta y finalmente los invitados, no fueron tantos como en el cumpleaños de Harry, fueron las personas más cercanas a ellos, con las cuales deseaban compartir ese momento tan especial y brindarles una bella tarde.

Por otra parte, sus mejores amigos Ron y Luna, se quedarían con la casa los dos meses que la castaña y el ojiverde se irían de Luna de Miel. Ron estaba dichoso, ya no tendría que vivir con su mamá por un buen tiempo, los cuatrillizos tendrían el suficiente espacio para poder jugar, y sus amigos le habían dejado a sus elfos para que los cuidaran, siempre y cuando, claro, tuvieran su pago y días libres.

Luna, en cambio estaba súper agradecida que les dieran esos dos meses de tranquilidad sin Molly Weasley todo el día enseñándole como debía ser madre, ¡ella sabía ser madre a su propia manera! Cuando Hermione les dio la noticia del matrimonio, ella la ayudo en todo, hasta en escoger el vestido que llevaría la castaña.

Los días estaban deliciosos, ni muy fríos ni muy calurosos, el clima perfecto para la boda, así que después de revisar hasta el ultimo detalle, la castaña pudo hundirse en el mullido sofá de su habitación, para esperar a Harry y despedirse de él, puesto a que Molly y su madre habian insistido que no podían amanecer en la misma casa ese día, por lo tanto Harry dormiría en la Madriguera, y Molly, Jane, Luna y Ginny se quedarían a acompañarla y ayudarla.

Por fin lo vio abrir la puerta, estaba ahí, como un colegial, como el saco al hombro y la camisa salida, además de que la corbata estaba completamente destartalada, y ni que decir de su azabache cabello, tenía una picara sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¡Harry! – dijo la castaña parándose para saludarlo, él la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, ella se sintió en las nubes, y él también, se amaban tanto…

- Hola – le dijo el ojiverde apoyando su frente contra la de ella – Parece que esta noche no me vas a tener para abrazarte.

- Sí – dijo la castaña en un puchero – Yo no comparto esas supersticiones conyugales, Harry, es más el juicio a Marieta Lomgard, la creadora de este tipo de supersticiones sigue abierto por falta de pruebas, así que no veo por qué no puedes dormir con nosotros esta noche – dijo ella bajando sus manos hacia su no muy crecido vientre.

- Bueno, dejémoslas ser felices separándonos una noche, te prometo que estaré en la madriguera viendo tus fotos o pensando en ti y no le haré caso a esta lechuza de Ron sobre una reunión de amigotes – el esbozó una picara sonrisa

- Más te vale Potter, o piensas en mí, o mueres – ella comenzó a reir, mientras él juntaba de nuevo sus labios y a tumbaba en un prologado y dulce besos encima de la cama, se quedaron un tiempo así hasta que el aire les faltó, y eso pasó cuando Molly entro, sin avisar, al cuarto.

- ¡Harry cariño! – dijo una Molly Weasley ahora más vieja y mofletuda – Creía que ustedes dos iban a tener autocontrol, no creía que se revolcarían en plena tarde por solo dormir una noche separados, y si no sabías, Hermione querida, a este mes ya pueden encontrarse daños en el bebé.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse rápidamente, imaginándose la sufrida vida de Ron y Luna dentro de la madriguera con Molly ahí, Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, sentada en la cama, mientras Harry ya estaba sacando el bolso y poniendo en él la ropa que tendría que llevar, además del traje de gala que habían comprado el día anterior.

Hermione respiró profundamente, y bajó para encontrar a todos reunidos, sus padres, Ron y Luna, los cuatrillizos durmiendo, Ginny y Draco, y Arthur en su silla de ruedas, que la usaba para simplemente tener el gusto de usar algo muggles y no cansarse al caminar.

Hermione fue directamente hacia donde estaba Ron y Draco tomándose una copa:

- Si llevan a mi Harry a algun lugar no apropiado, o que me dañe a mí, o a él para mañana, ustedes dos están más que muertos – les dijo con tanta fuerza y determinación que los dos chicos retrocedieron un paso - ¿Me han entendido? - ellos asintieron con temor

--------------OoOoO--------------

La felicidad que embriagaba al chico era inmensa, por fín podría vivir para siempre con Hermione, y formar una familia con ella. Por fín podría tener lo que siempre quiso, una verdadera familia, llena de amor, comprensión y sobretodo nada de maltratos.

Viajaron por la red flu a la madriguera, donde se quedaron hasta tarde comiendo, conversando y viendo programas de televisión, Draco les demostró su faceta culinaria haciendo un delicioso asado con pasta. Ron organizó las partidas de juegos de mesa, y entre los tres pasaron una noche muy agradable, pensando sobre sus pasados, futuros y sobre sus chicas.

Harry ganó los juegos, Ron quedó en segundo lugar e inmediatamente se fue a ver si sus bebés necesitaban algo más o si ya se podía ir a dormir, Harry y Draco que quedaron un rato más ordenando todo, y conversando, Ginny y Draco se irían a Toscana por unos años, debido que el rubio había invertido ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del ojiverde, las chicas estaban viendo en la amplia habitación que Harry y Hermione habían destinado para los regalos y la organización de la boda, las chicas estaban mirándolo todo, los regalos finos, los electrodomésticos, cosas para el bebe, los adornos y todo lo relacionado, mientras que Molly y la madre de Hermione, estaban en el mágico cuarto contiguo, donde se encontraba un maniquí con el esplendoroso vestido de Hermione, la mesa de arreglo, la caja de maquillaje y el gran espejo.

A Ginny no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sugerir maquillarla, para ver cual le gustaba más y no decidir en el momento, eso hizo que a Hermione se le erizen los pelos, debido a que no soportaría estar sentada ochenta horas hasta que eligan, por votación, el mejor color.

Suponía que sería una larga noche, muy larga, y sin Harry, estar sin él ya era un sufrimiento, pero tenía de consuelo que estaría con él todas las noches restantes de sus vidas.

Se tomó lo mejor posible la sesión de maquillaje, donde todas opinaban modificando con sus varitas el rostro de Hermione, menos su madre, que optaba por hacerlo manualmente, cosa que las otras miraban desesperadas, y querían que esta aprendiera de decir el hechizo.

Finalmente cayó dormida, soñando con él.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El día llegó, para él, al escuchar el lloriqueo de sus sobrinos, y para ella, cuando su madre entró con su desayuno en una bandeja y todas sus amigas con una bandeja para cada una de ellas.

Hermione no podía aguantar las ganas, amaneció con las mariposas en su estómago más grandes que alguna vez había tenido, se sentía impaciente, nerviosa y sobretodo ansiosa, el día anterior había sido de agonía y espera total, solo quería, estar de una vez con su anillo de matrimonio en la mano y principalmente en los brazos de Harry.

Comenzó a acariciar su algo abultado vientre con movimientos suaves, ¿Su bebé sería hombre o mujer, ¿Qué nombre tendría, ¿Qué le gustaría, ¿El qudditch o los libros, ¿Sería premio anual? ¿o capítan de quidditch? Pero era verdad que eso solo eran cualidades…

Sonrió, todas esas cualidades que reunían Harry y ella, harían a su hijo un amor, estaba impaciente por tantas cosas, entre ellas que Harry la abrase mientras ella esté cargando a su hijo o hija, todas esas lindas imágenes que le pasaban por la cabeza eran realmente satisfactorias.

Cada minuto era oro le dijeron sus amigas, y por supuesto la que más insistió en esto fue la Señora Weasley, que ya no podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción, su pequeña Hermione casándose con su casi-hijo, dos personas sumamente queridas por ella formando una sola familia.

Después que Harry terminó su desayuno, decidió salir a volar por los campos adyacentes a la Madriguera, feliz sintiendo el aire en su rostro, sintiéndose libre, aunque no tanto como cuando estaba con Hermione. Después de su improvisado vuelo y ejercicios cuando sacaba su mini-snitch de bolsillo, muy sudado se fue a bañar, posteriormente se vistió con su elegantísimo traje de gala.

Mientras Hermione se terminaba de bañar y ponerse la ropa interior, posteriormente cubrirse con la bata, las chicas estaban sacando el bello vestido blanco del maniquí, la ayudaron a vestirse, después la peinaron con un moño no muy alto, pero tampoco muy bajo, y finalmente la maquillaron poco y en tonos suaves.

- Estás preciosa hija mía – le dijo Jane Granger a su hija – solo te falta el velo y el ramo, esta va a ser la tarde más encantadora de tu vida

- He tenido muchas tardes encantadoras mamá, una de ellas fue esa tarde en que conocí a cierta persona en un tren que iba a cierto lugar.

- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Hermione – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y posteriormente sacando su pañuelo de la pequeña cartera que tenían.

Las únicas que faltaban por bañase eran Ginny y Molly, que se veían casi iguales, excepto por la masa corporal y las diferentes arrugas que existían en la cara de la madre, Ginny debía preocuparse por no excederse con la comida, y procurar que Draco no viera a su madre recién despierta.

Todos y todas simultáneamente, en la residencia Potter o en la Madriguera ya estaban impecablemente vestidos, los mosos y la orquesta ya habían llegado y comenzaban a atender a la gente y ubicarlos en sus respectivos asientos frente al puente. La orquesta tocaba una música suave y melodiosa, Hermione se quedó sola con su madre ordenando los últimos detalles para su partida a la isla donde estaría con Harry durante dos semanas, y posteriormente viajarían por Europa, y tenían pensado volver antes por la seguridad del bebé y viajar por Inglaterra. ¿Qué mejor? Había muchos lugares para conocer, y siempre podían usar la forma mágica de llegar a casa por cualquier cosa.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry y su comitiva llegaron a su casa pasaron por las rejas que estaban enredadas con flores blancas y fueron al pequeño espacio destinado para darse finalmente el sí, ya habían varios invitados sentados y esperando, sus mejores amigos, sus amigos del colegio, sus profesores, Remus y Tonks que apenas habían llegado de su luna de miel.

La impaciencia que sentía era terrible, estaba parado en el lugar donde habían planeado, se acercaban sus amigos y casi-parientes a saludarlo y felicitarlo por la boda y el bebé y él solo pensaba en todo lo que se podía demorar la chica ¿y si Cho se las había arreglado para ir y pelear? O incluso ¿echarle un Avada Kedavra? Nah… eso era rotundamente imposible, en efecto no habían vuelto a saber de Cho desde ese inoportuno encuentro en Suiza.

Por que tener esos feos pensamientos cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban todos los invitados, y que al sonar la típica Marcha de la Novia, ellos volteaban a ver a una radiante Hermione en un simple pero hermosísimo vestido blanco, con un velo de tul blanco que caía por el piso.

La simplicidad con que Hermione había elegido las cosas, hacía todo más radiante y hermoso, el vestido no era complicado ni recargado, en cambio dejaba sus cremosos hombros y brazos al descubierto, llevaba el pelo recogido y de ahí salía el suave velo de tul.

Era un paisaje Hermoso, verla ahí y detrás de todo eso los arreglos de flores blancas con plantas verdes, y el sol iluminando levemente todo eso, sin duda iba a ser una tarde maravillosa.

Hermione agarraba fuertemente el ramo de flores, mientras su padre la llevaba de la mano, se alegró de ver a Harry tan guapo con su traje de gala, seguía tan despeinado como siempre, pero algo en el ambiente hacía que se note un orden y una paz en los novios.

Jake Granger le dio la mano al ojiverde y posteriormente entregó la mano de su hija, ellos estaban parados al frente del puente, Harry guió a Hermione al centro del puente, donde simultáneamente Dumbeldore y el Sacerdote Collins.

El radiante sol los acompaño en todo momento, después de la bendición mágica por Dumbeldore y la religiosa por el sacerdote Collins amigo de los Granger, Harry y Hermione se fundieron en un apasionado y tierno beso.

Su felicidad no podía ser mayor, se divirtieron con sus amistades y bailaron durante la fiesta, por fín estaban casados, unidos para siempre por un vínculo de amor eterno, y ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos, con esos pensamientos cayeron dormidos después de una tarde y una noche de profunda felicidad.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Harry se había levantado y puesto sus boxers, bajó y encontró las tres maletas que los acompañarían por todas sus vacaciones, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja tomó, y sirvió otro, y lo puso en una bandeja, preparó algún desayuno ligero y lo subió, al entrar Hermione estaba esperándolo con la sábana cubriéndola y con una mano al costado señalando que se sentara.

- Hola esposo – le dijo con picardía – Mmmm… que rico desayuno que me has preparado

- Hola esposa – le dijo el ojiverde robándole un beso - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, no sabes como te extrañé anteanoche le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico

- Ya no me vas a tener que extrañar más mi amor, siempre estaré contigo

- ¿Tienes todo en orden? ¿A qué hora sale el avión?

- Dentro de 6 horas, no hay problema – le dijo retirando la fuente y poniéndola a un lado – por ahora podemos entretenernos así… - la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con ternura.

- Harry – le dijo la castaña mientras el como siempre seguía llenando su cuerpo de besos que la hacían estremecerse – solo tenemos 3 horas, tenemos que estar 3 horas antes, además tenemos que bañarnos, arreglar las cosas y darle todo a Ron y a Luna.

- Pero… ¡Hermione!

- Ya tuvimos mucho ayer – le dijo recordando con picardía – y tendremos algo en la Isla… pero dentro de una semana mi bebé tiene que crecer fuerte y sano y sin su papá encima de su mamá… ¡por favor Harry! – le dijo riéndose

- Bueno vamos a bañarnos

La castaña se levantó desnuda, bajo la atenta mirada del chico, y entró al baño, utilizó una de las duchas que estaban al los extremos del jacuzzi, Harry hizo lo mismo, solo que salió y le toco la puerta de su ducha, Hermione se sorprendió… y se le cayó el jabón.

Y eso le dio una buena idea a la castaña

- Harry ¡Ayúdame a jabonarme la espalda! – el chico sin duda lo hizo, con felicidad, cariño y amor, fue como desde el detalle más pequeño hasta el más grande se ayudaron siempre y fue uno de los grandes ejemplos para sus hijos, para sus nietos y para todos esos que salieron de fructífero y reproductivo matrimonio Potter Granger, donde, efectivamente, vivieron felices para siempre ;).

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

**THE END  
**_of a Harry and Hermione Original Fan Fiction_

**º--------------OoOoO--------------º**

Snif, Snif, Snif, este es el final de mi primer fic, no lo puedo creer, pero aunque el epílogo estuvo tan lindo y hermoso y con esos dos ayudándose y queriéndose, usted debe de estar desconcertado, ¿Dónde se quedó Miss Rosada? ¿Dónde está la Diosa de la Maldad? ¿Dónde está Chochana Chang? Pues le digo, no se preocupe y disfrute de la felicidad de sus personajes favoritos debido a que su estimadísima Chochana, tendrá su propio colofón! Por eso ella está muy emocionada, tendrá su propio colofón en unos días, algo pequeño pero significativo, donde solo nos dirá que pasó con ella, y algunos datos sobre su amadísimo _Harrysito._

Me siento de lo más avergonzado por esta demora, es que después de mi cumpleaños, me fui de vacaciones y he ahí donde escribí muchos capítulos para mis otros ficts, pero no me había percatado de llevar lo que había avanzado de este epílogo así que en fín, casi en Septiembre les estoy trayendo el final, pero valió la pena la espera ¿o no?

Ahora vamos a responder a los reviews como lo prometí:

**KryPotter: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices de mi escrito, es un honor para mí que te haya gustado y espero que también te guste este epílogo, y a tu familia solo diles que eres una HHr, considerado un bicho raro por muchos, pero en realidad nosotros somos los más cuerdos de este mundo. Jajajaja. Sobre un post- ayúdame, no sé, por que como verán en el colofón Cho… ups, mejor no digo nada.

**Jim: **Muchas Gracias por estar pendiente del fic, espero verte en mis otros escritos

**Juan Pablo: **Espero que disfrutes este epílogo, nos vemos en el próximo fic, y no te entristezcas que vienen muchos más fics, si es que mi inspiración divina no se va jajajaja.  
**  
Hermione de Potter Granger: **Gracias por estar siempre pendiente del fic, y dejarme sin falta tus comentarios que me han ayudado mucho. ¡Nos vemos!

**Eldanar: **Ya te estaba extrañando! No veía tus comentarios desde hacía unos caps, pero felizmente que te has actualizado y has leído, me siento muy feliz que te haya gustado todo y me alegro que te haya ido muy bien en tu viaje de curso y nos vemos pronto!

**Arissita:** Mi fiel lectora! Aunque también te extrañé en el penúltimo capítulo jejejeje. Me hace muy feliz que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y espera al colofón donde verás el final de Cho.

**Barbi (Lady Sky):** Holas! Jajajaja, no se si verás sangre japonesa derramada en el próximo colofón, pero verás a Cho, y espero que te halla gustado es harmonyesco capítulo.

**Tonks Granger:** Me alegro mucho que te halla gustado el capítulo ¡Nos vemos!

**Vale-Chan:** Otra del grupo de mis fieles lectoras! Bueno espero que te halla gustado este epílogo y que llores de felicidad y también espero verte en otro de mis fics.

**Francis: **¿Cómo estás? Bueno me alegro mucho que te halla gustado todo, como ya sabes tu fuiste ya que me hizo volver a entrar al mundo de los fics (después de esa primera experiencia nunca terminada y horrorosa que escribí hace cucho mil años) Así que tienes mucho que ver en esto, y también creo que gracias a ti he mejorado enormemente en mi manera de escribir desde el primer capítulo hasta ahora… aunque todavía tenemos un largo camino

**Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent:** Qué gusto me da, por fín, escribir tu nick completo, solo te faltaría agragarle un título nobiliario para hacerlo perfecto ;). Tú eres otra de las personas que me han ayudado a llegar aquí, y te agradezco de corazón.

**Caroline Potter Evans:** Creo que en cualquier momento me va a llegar un mail tuyo pidiendo que haga un Cho/Cedric jejejeje. Bueno, por ahora, espero que Harry y Hermione te hayan agradado y hayas quedado satisfecha con todo Gracias y nos vemos!

**Cristina Franco:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo.

**Harry's Daughter:** No te preocupes su venganza con Cho está en el colofón! Creo…

**Babyjapan: **Tu sabes que fue un honor para mí, que mi escritora favorita pusiera en mi fic un honorable review, y tu sabes que es un honor para mí que mi escritora favorita sea mi buena ciberamiga! Jajajaja, si que estás (todavía después de casi un año del estreno de Narnia) loca por tu amado he idolatrado Peteah, pero no hay problema así dejamos que Hermione se quede muy feliz con Harry, en fín, en mis próximos fics… ahí vas a tener que acaparar a tu Peteah y por cierto yo escribiendo un epílogo ¿Qué deberías estar haciendo tú?

**Kirlatan: **Jajajajaja, no hay ningún problema, ya sabes que me encanta que te encanten xD mis escritos, y quiero decirte que a mi también me encantan tus escritos , y por cierto siempre que tengas un día malo habla con migo jajajajaja. Chau!

**Ninia Potter: **Me alegro que te gustara, espero verte pronto.

**Paloma: **Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, no me molesta que digas eso, pero tienes razón, a mi me encanta escribir y transmitir sentimientos, no veo nada de malo en eso solo. Además todo depende de la buena educación y la personalidad, creo que soy una persona abierta a opiniones y me encanta ayudar a la gente, así que espero verte pronto!

**Bell Potter: **Jajajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado, y sin duda me pasaré por tus fics, también te felicito por lo que dicen de ti y por tener tan alto el autoestima (entre los grandiosos escritores nos comprendemos) jajajajajaja … Tampoco es para tanto…. xDD

**Hermione Moon: **Hello my friend! Me siento muy alagado de tus comentarios y espero que puedas seguir leyéndome pronto ¡Good Bye!

Aquí termina la larga lista de reviews por responder, y me comprometo también a responder los del epílogo en el colofón, y responde los del colofón a sus cuentas de aseguro que ahurita coloco el colofón (o en un par de días) y también les quería invitar a leer mis dos próximas historias que te pubilicarán en un tiempo:

- Veo a Través de Tí  
- Detrás del Ropero: _Una aventura con Harry y Hermione_


	22. Colofón

--------------OoOoO--------------

**¿Qué Pasó con Cho Chang? _y algo más…_  
**(Colofón de ¡Ayúdame!)  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Colofón**

**_Después de un mes de lo sucedido en Suiza…_**

Despertar.

Despertar en una cama cálida, mullida, con las inmaculadas sábanas blancas, un sol radiante entraba por esa ventana que estaba entre abierta, con un bello, verde y otoñal paisaje, solo recordaba que había bebido algo de más, había… ella había conversado con él.

Pero eso era rotundamente imposible él estaba muerto, lo había matado Lord Voldemort en la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos en su quinto año (para ella) en Hogwarts, y ella no pudo hacer nada, solo despedirse del él inútilmente.

Después de eso, había vivido unos años sin rumbo, sin saber a quien quería más, se había encaprichado con el joven Potter, había odiado a esa chica ¿Cuál era su nombre? Hermione… su nombre sin duda era Hermione, no sabía por qué ella había decido hacerles la vida imposible, la chica esa nunca le había hecho nada y el chico, tampoco.

_Resentimiento, Envidia, Capricho, Amor Imaginario_ esas palabras aparecieron de pronto en su mente, se sentía otra persona, más libre, pero arrepentida, recordó a un fornido chico, a una hermana¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan pero tan conmovida y arrepentida de lo que había hecho? Decidió levantarse he ir a buscarlos…

De pronto vio a una enfermera y la llamó, ella muy exaltada fue inmediatamente donde un médico, que le preguntó como estaba y como se sentía, esta le comunicó las cosas que tenía que hacer urgentemente, el médico hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, más, comenzó a revisarla exhaustivamente y a comprobar las máquinas, estas indicaban que su salud estaba por el momento estable.

Intentó pronunciar más palabras:

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – dijo tímidamente

- Señorita Chang, me temo que usted está aquí por una sobredosis de licor, más una sustancia muy fuerte no conocida, que le ha afectado a su metabolismo y lo más lamentable al de su pequeño hijo.

- ¿Qué? – Articulo Cho Chang con una expresión de incredulidad rotunda - ¿Un hijo?

- Usted tiene, apenas un mes de embarazo, fue muy lamentable lo que pasó, ha estado inconciente durante todo este tiempo, lamentablemente además de sufrir las cuestiones de los licores conocidos, estaba, también, esa otra sustancia desconocida, la salud de su hijo, y sus ataques respiratorios.

- Y… ¿Cómo está el? – dijo la japonesa con un mar de preocupación que se extendía cada vez más por todo su cuerpo

- Mejorando cada vez más, algo realmente maravilloso, con todo su cuadro, es increíble que esto haya llegado a suceder, déjeme decirle, que usted señorita Chang, tiene definitivamente protección divina.

Ella sonrió y miró al cielo, tenia tanto miedo de lo que le podía haber pasado si perdía a su hijo, pero¿hijo de quien era?... Cedric… podrá ser posible que Cedric haya hecho fecundar ese hijo en su vientre, en ese sueño…

Era imposible, los muertos no resucitan, ni en el mundo mágico, era algo irremediable, además ella no se merecía eso, había sido mala y cruel los últimos años, ahora lo entendía, ella no se merecía una bendición tan grande como un hijo y si era de Cedric mucho menos.

Se sintió arrepentida, y preguntó si había alguien encargándose de ella, le dijeron que sí, su media hermana¿era posible, después de todo lo que le había hecho, de la vida imposible que se había encargado de hacerle cuando sus padres se casaron deliberadamente.

Cho sintió que la bondad en el mundo existía, solo había que encontrarla en diferentes lugares y personas, como lo era en ese caso su hermana, hablaron un rato, donde Mariza le contó su recién comenzado noviazgo con Matthew después de reafirmarle sus disculpas por sus locuras, le preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado ahí y su media hermana le había contestando que venía a visitarla todos los días apareciéndose en el ministerio.

La japonesa sintió que alguien la estimaba de verdad, sin embargo, no pudo comprender como su hermana la seguía ayudando y la quería cuando ella le había hecho tanto daño, se preguntó mentalmente ¿Harry y Hermione serían así?

Algún día lo sabría, sin duda, como dijo Cedric, tendría que pedirles disculpas.

En esos pensamientos quedó profundamente dormida…

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sintió que ese refrescante aire lleno de vida la atrapaba de nuevo, era feliz, a su manera, ese mes inconciente había estado en el mismo bosque lleno de hojas verdes en el que cada vez que dormía estaba recostada contra un árbol, cuando llegó Cedric y la saludó con esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, ella llevó su mano a su vientre y le contó lo sucedido él le sonrió y rió.

- Ya te enteraste de mi sorpresita Cho – dijo el Hufflepuff sonriéndole

- Esta sorpresa llenará mi vida de felicidad de nuevo, amor, creo que será lo que me llenará de vida cada mañana, al verlo te veré a ti en sus ojos, aunque todavía no entiendo como ha podido pasar.

El chico colocó uno de sus largos dedos en los labios de la chica y hizo un sonido de silencio tranquilizante.

- Un favor divino, aunque ahora tu me debes esa promesa, tienes que ir a visitarlos en un tiempo y pedirles una disculpa, ellos no tenían nada que ver contigo, sin embargo tu les has hecho algo malo, de todas maneras tómate tu tiempo y pídeles disculpas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y dejó que él se sentara y se acucurrucara junto con ella al árbol y comenzó a hacerle suaves cariños en su sedoso y lacio cabello negro como en esas alegres épocas en su _quinto año…_

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cho había organizado su vida de manera productiva y en una muy útil lista de prioridades, creyó conveniente ir a Japón a visitar a su abuela Sataratza Chang, a la cual no había visto hacía más de tres años, aunque las invitaciones de esta y sus demás familiares de jamás faltaron.

Se quedó en la casa de esta un año, disfrutando de nuevo, del clima familiar que le faltaba y más estando embarazada, hasta su hijo Cedric II, nació en Japón y de una manera extraña y poco convincente salió el retrato vivo de su padre, que en paz descansaba en lo sueños de la chica.

Así fue como Amos Diggory aceptó ponerle a su nieto Cedric II Digory Chang, algo inusual pero comprendido entre ellos, un día que Cho dejó al pequeño con sus abuelos decidió ir a Notting Hill a ver si encontraba en esa bella casa a Harry y a Hermione.

El taxi que había tomado se acercaba lentamente, ubicó la casa, el gran árbol del costado estaba con unas deliciosas flores, al ser Sábado de primavera, se dio cuenta que estaban en la terraza haciendo un asado (parilla), así que para no molestar y tocar la puerta principal, decidió tocar la que daba directamente a la terraza.

Tocó la puertecita de madera, y se percató.

Ella pudo ver a una familia feliz, estaba Harry con una remera blanca y unos jeans cargando y mimando a un niño muy parecido a él, con abundante pelo azabache que intentaba con sus manitas tocar el rostro de su padre mientras hacía ruidos que solo él entendía.

Después estaba Hermione, vestida con un conjunto de colores verdes que le leía a una niña muy coqueta y más mezclada, con muecas de Harry, fracciones de la castaña y tenía los ojos verdes de su padre, mientras su mellizo los miel de su madre.

La castaña dejó el libro y el peluche con el que hacía la representación para atender la puerta, cuando cuatro chicos de cabellera roja y muy movidos vinieron corriendo y gritando para abrir la puerta y recibir a su abuela.

La sorpresa que se llevaron todos, inclusive Ron y Luna, fue que, no estaba Molly Weasley en la puerta, si no Cho Chang.

Ella esperó a ser atendida, y Hermione con mucha cautela, le abrió la puertecilla quietándole el pequeño seguro, Cho pasó y saludó a todos:

- Eh, Hola – dijo la japonesa, mientras Hermione iba a cargar a Lily en una acción de autoprotección – No se preocupen, no venía por mucho tiempo.

- De todas maneras Cho, creo que no eres muy bien aceptada en esta casa – dijo Harry mientras se paraba detrás de Hermione con su hijo James, el ojiverde fue fulminado por la mirada de la castaña, que la invitó amablemente a que continuara.

- Solo les quería pedir perdón, por todo lo que les hice, y también mostrarles mi felicidad que estén juntos, casados y con hijos – al ver el silencio de la multitud dijo rápidamente – Yo también tengo un hijo, se llama Cedric, y es igualito a su padre.

Hermione, una persona buena, capaz, inteligente pero humilde en su manera de ser, además que podía detectar el cambio de las personas, la invitó a sentarse y a compartir el asado con ellos, Ron se volvió al árbol a columpiar a sus hijos, Luna (que ya estaba tranquila y feliz con departamento regalo de sus mejores amigos), Harry y Hermione, se quedaron escuchando todo lo que le había pasado a la chica en los últimos meses.

- Me parece muy bien que todo halla terminado así Cho, y estoy feliz que hallas cambiado, y Cedric desde ahí donde me cuentas estará muy orgulloso.

- Es verdad, ahora lo unico que me importa es mi hijo, lo educaré de la mejor manera, y le daré todo lo que pueda, vendremos cada mes a Inglaterra para ver a su abuelo, pero he decidido quedarme con mi abuela en nuestra granja de Arroz, hasta que tenga que vivir en Londres por los estudios y todo.

- Me parece muy bien – le dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione, después de poner a sus hijos en la cunita armable que estaba a su costado – ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir, hasta Cedric, Lily y James – y los cuatro pequeños interrumpió Luna – pueden volverse amigos.

- De seguro _Harrysito_ – le dijo Cho con un tono de gracia, mientras se le ocurría algún otro tema - ¿Y ya eres Lord o no?

- Donamos todo a la caridad – le dijo Hermione – solo queremos ser personas normales, comunes y corrientes, y vivir felices y en paz.

Ella se inclinó y besó a Harry dulcemente, se le escapó una sonrisa de ver una familia tan feliz, y recordó que eso era el amor de verdad, la perseverancia de siempre querer reencontrarse y ayudarse aunque pase lo que pase.

_Como ella y Cedric…_

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Jojojojo, no sé como responderán ustedes, pero ya está hecho, oficialmente he perdonado a Cho, en este colofon(escrito breve donde se cuenta el destino final alrededor de uno o varios personajes) pero creo que se lo merecía la pobre, como hemos visto ha sufrido mucho por lo de Cedric, en el Pre – Ayúdame, mencionaré más sobre la historia de la chica después de la muerte de su novio.

Lo importante es que Harry y Hermione, tan buenos siempre, también la perdonan y la escuchan, y Hermione tan prudente no le tira la puerta en la cara, la deja hablar, ya que se da cuenta que Cho ya no habla con esa soberbia y antipatía que tenía antes.

Ahora que me lo dicen, creo que hay posibilidades en el futuro que pueda escribir un pequeño One Shot sobre C/C, así que si eres fan de esa pareja perdida y en tu review apoyas esta idea házmelo saber, capaz que me inspiran más ;).

Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto todas sus dudas, debido a que sé, que quedaron varias por ahí, pero el colofón estaba especialmente diseñado para eso, aclarar todo desde un punto de vista algo raro: Cho Chang.

Para mí fue un placer haber escrito esto para ustedes, disfruté desde el día en que comencé hasta el ultimo momento, sé que a veces no pude actualizar frecuentemente pero fue por uno que otros sucesos que me lo impidieron. Muchas gracias, por cada uno de sus reviews, debido a que ellos me inspiraron y me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando me di cuenta que los primeros capítulos eran completamente novatos, y gracias cuando me hicieron notar mis errores y mi mejoría, me ha ayudado un montón.

Pero eso no impedirá que siga alegrándome cada vez que escribo ;)

Los reviews en sus mails ;)

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**Copyrigth:  
- Harry Potter, personajes, lugares y hechos  
**J.K. Rowling y la WB _(filmando el amor xD)_

**- "¡Ayúdame!" hechos y escrito:**  
JD Wordenwood  
Se prohíbe su copia, reproducción o traducción sin autorización previa.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**


End file.
